Monologo adolescente
by Acuinipuini
Summary: "Lily estas demente"    Escuchar esto de cualquier persona puede sonar gracioso,escucharlo de tu cabeza es perturbador. Pero vamos, no todas son malas, por fin Potter pasa de ti...¿Como? ¿Eso tampoco?  Si te hace sentir mejor, siempre hay alguien peor...
1. Yo, yo y¿mis otros yo?

Hay cosas que ni aún viéndolas uno se las cree. Ese es mi caso. Suelo ser bastante escéptica con todo lo que puedo y con lo que no puedo, también. No me gusta la idea de andar creyendo cosas porque a la larga terminaran por descubrirse a sí mismas como grandes mentiras inventadas en pos de necesidades egoístas.

Bueno, está bien, tal vez suene demasiado psicológico y más que nada negativo, pero no me van a decir que no hay veces que piensan: mira, hasta verlo, no lo creo e incluso ahí, seguir con mis dudas. ¿Ah? No quieran mentirme, no pueden, percibo...percibo su duda...y el café con leche que hicieron los elfos, PERO, eso es aparte.

Se preguntaran ¿A qué se debe tanto monologo? Explica que si no entenderemos ni medio y nos iremos porque aburres.

La verdad sea dicha entonces: James Potter tiene novia. Y no soy yo.

Ajá, si, esa es la cara que quería ver. ¿No es eso extraño? ¿No es acaso la misma persona que juro y perjuro que yo, en mi hermosa existencia (por qué soy lo in de lo in de lo top aun con mis tres kilitos rebeldes y de mas) sería su esposa? O por lo menos, novia.

Pero dirán (por qué yo sé que ustedes saben): ¡te ha estado arrastrando el ala durante años mujer! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que se hiciera monje y llorase por tu desprecio?

La idea no es mala si debo admitirlo. Pagaría por verlo, James Potter monje...mmmm.

Pero bueno, a lo que iba.

Tiene novia y no soy yo, esta junto a ella acariciando su largo y sedoso cabello negro. Sus amigos sonríen y hablan, todo al mismo tiempo. Es increíble la capacidad pulmonar que tiene Black para soltar esas risotadas y continuar hablando sandeces. Es como mágico, me animaría a exclamar, pero claro, estamos en Hogwarts, aquí todo es mágico. Momento, tal vez los inodoros no pero, pero (ojo) tengo mis serias dudas sobre ello así que no pondré las manos sobre el fuego.

Entonces ¿A que iba mi queja inicial?

Digo, mi observación.

Uf.

Estos pisotones mentales son de lo más complicados, resultan tremendos a la hora de tener que ocultar la verdad a uno mismo. Son como sirenas de ambulancias anunciando que algo está yendo por mal camino. Ahora, como no tengo mucho sentido de la orientación (me he perdido en mercados grandes desde que era una cría) no me llama la atención para nada. Es decir, ya estoy acostumbrada a andar pérdida ¿Para qué cambiar?

Podrán tacharme de inmadura pero oigan, escucho buena música por lo menos...

Cuando estoy en mi casa porque aquí rara vez consigo un aparato mágico para mover el esqueleto.

Se preguntaran ¿Y ahora sale con que le gusta bailar?

Y respondo con mi tono de maestra ciruela ya que me encanta corregir: "¡Pues claro! ¿A quién no? incluso a los que no saben bailar les gusta hacerlo. "

Yo soy de esos últimos, que aun sin tener la menor idea le doy a los brazos y a las caderas vida propia cuando hay melodía cerca que valga la pena. Lo demás corre por cuenta del seguro medico de cada uno. Me hago responsable por MIS huesos rotos.

MMM ¿Que estaba haciendo?

Oh si, yendo a la sala común.

Pero primero.

Debo levantarme.

- Lily...tienes mermelada en la nariz.- Sam es...como el ángel guardián que nunca encargue pero que de alguna forma termino conmigo. Es amigo de Annie, si, la conocen, esa de Ravenclaw que canta en el coro y tiene ojos almendra. ¿Cómo que no? Si, si, ustedes estaban ahí cuando ella...ah, no, esperen, esa fui yo.

Perdón, tiendo a confundirlos conmigo.

Cabeza la mía.

Después de sacarme el violáceo menjunje de la cara, agradezco y me largo. No he sido bulímica nunca, ni aun en esa época en la que me rompí la pierna siendo niña y estuve enyesada un mes y medio y subí mucho de peso. No.

La comida es importante y cuando uno ingiere algo rico y bueno, debe mantenerlo en su lugar: el estomago.

Se preguntaran entonces ¿de qué diablos hablas?

Pues es sencillo y no me tomen por grosera negadora pero ver a Potter haciéndole mimos a esa chica no me cae muy bien. Es como ver a alguien vomitar después de una gran panzada al tiempo que te balanceas de forma estrepitosa en un columpio. No es ni sano ni limpio. Y todos sabemos que soy muy sana y muy limpia en muchos aspectos. En otros no, pero en estos sí.

¿Me estoy yendo de tema nuevamente?

Sepan disculpar. Me encanta hablar conmigo misma como si hubiese alguien más, algo así como un público que escucha cada palabra que digo con interés. No digo que sean grandes conferencias pero me defiendo y por lo menos de vez en cuando puedo salvar el poco orgullo que me queda.

Soy tan torpe por eso. Colgada en hablar conmigo misma pierdo el hilo de la realidad y en cuanto lo hago PAF, golpazo contra algo rudo, filoso, caliente o áspero...O todo junto. Muchas veces me han dicho: Lily, mira por donde caminas. O cuidado con esa puerta o aléjate del fuego. Esta última no tanto, suelo respetar mucho y es por eso que en pociones me va tan bien. Me esfuerzo.

Gracias, gracias.

Uf.

Qué lindo día.

¿Alguna vez les conté de la vez que James Potter me invitó a salir por primera vez?

Yo estaba en cuarto y él también, es increíble que vayamos al mismo año, evidentemente soy mucho más madura que él por quince vidas o algo así. Nunca estoy segura con los meses pero redondeando sería eso.

Como iba diciendo, fue su primera vez y de paso la mía (la ligue mal, pobre de mí). Después de clases un pequeño grupo de conocidos nos habíamos quedado en las cercanías del lago luego de estudiar un par de seres acuáticos en las orillas. Tengo que decirlo esa clase estuvo magistral. La mejor en años.

Pero bueno, todos sabemos de las ansias de protagonismo de Potter. Black como su porrista personal, no, espera, ese es Pettigrew. O ambos, bueno, quizás no. La cosa es que le estaban festejando una payasada que había dicho de los Slytherin.

Como bien sabrán en esa época tenía amigos ahí.

Mmmm.

Bueno, mejor continuar. No deseo momentos lacrimógenos al regresar a la sala común, alguien podría verme.

La cosa es, y volviendo al tema, que estaba a punto de irme cuando Lupin me llamó. Esa semana nos había tocado como compañeros de mesa en transformaciones y teníamos que arreglar los por menores del trabajo. Ambos somos muy aplicados así que no faltaba tanto.

Y fue ahí, cuando acercándome al grupo de los que ahora se hacen llamar "los merodeadores" James Potter fijo la mirada en mí y no le di importancia en ese entonces por qué no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba que un chico te viese de esa forma. En mi calle si alguien hacía eso, era porque le dabas asco o tenias pegado gomina en el pelo. Inocente sonreí para evitar...no tengo la menor idea de por qué lo hice, pero estoy segura que fue para evitar algo. No me juzguen, tenía catorce recién cumplidos y hacía solo un verano que había dejado de jugar con las muñecas.

Pues bien, la cosa paso de blanca a negra de un segundo para otro porque ni bien cruce la primera palabra con Lupin, Potter se metió en medio con esa ya conocida sonrisa de ganador (que en ese entonces era un esbozo de patada al hígado con hormonas despertando) y espetó: ¿Sales conmigo?

¡Catorce años! ¡Ni más ni menos! ¿Cómo alguien con esa edad se va a plantar con esa seguridad ante una chica de su mismo curso? Mi respuesta instintiva y puedo admitirlo ahora por qué no me avergüenza, fue el NO. Me dio miedo ¿Que querían?

Creo que él pensó que me tiraría sus brazos o algo así porque no puso buena cara.

Para mi pasó una eternidad cuando volvió a hablar.

Preguntó _¿Por qué?_

Y ahí estuvo mi fallo. Tal vez un: "por qué no me gustas." Hubiese dejado la situación más clara pero solo solté: _por que no_.

_Eso no es una respuesta. _Respaldó a los segundos.

Yo alucinaba. _¡Claro que es una respuesta! _casi le grite. _Preguntaste, respondí. No hay ciencia. _

Luego puse los ojos en blanco y al ver que Potter seguiría con su marea de preguntas absurdas me fui.

Es increíble ¿no?

Tan chiquito y tan contestón, pero bueno. Ahí empezó todo y hemos pasado de todo.

Y ahora está ahí, pavoneándose con la babosa de...bueno, babosa no es. Catherine es muy bonita aunque va a un curso menor que el nuestro. Siempre saca buenas notas y es excelente oradora. De seguro será premio anual el año entrante, este año lo soy yo.

Si, lo sé. Gracias.

Esperen un segundo. ¿Por qué ponen esa cara? ¡AH! ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?

¿Qué?

No, por Merlín, claro que no estoy celosa...yo decía lo de...momento, momento, esperen todos a la vez no. Sé que es un mundo libre pero tanta libertad se convierte en libertinaje y nos vamos al diablo.

...

Uno por vez, si...ajá...si, no...NO.

¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? No estoy celosa. Si lo estuviera lloraría de vez en cuando, por las noches.

¡Lo de ayer no cuenta! Casi me rompo los dedos de los pies con el filo de ese escalón mal señalado. Que minutos antes hubiese visto a Potter besar a su novia antes de caminar hacia la sala común fue pura coincidencia. Si, se los digo porque es la mera mera de la milanesa.

...

¡Tampoco cuenta esa vez! Yo...yo volvía de mandar una lechuza y hacía mucho frío. ¡Se me congelo hasta lo que no tengo y más allá! No fue para nada porque oyera la confesión de Potter por Catherine. Para nada, se los aseguro. Fue incomodo eso sí, ¿Quien es tan bestia de declararse en una torre llena de lechuzas con la luna en el horizonte y la nieve cubriendo todo de manera mágica y romántica en un halo plateado tornasolado?

Encima ella se tardó horas en responder...aficionada.

...

No, no sufro de complejo de negación y si, ya tengo psicólogo, gracias.

...

Miren, si van a recordarme solo las veces que POR CASUALIDAD Potter estuvo en los alrededores antes de que me pasase algo que me hiciera llorar, cortamos esto acá.

¿Cómo que no se van a ir a ninguna parte?

¿Acaso no pueden dejarme sola como mis pensamientos?

...

Miren, eso de que ustedes son mis pensamientos no me ayuda ni lo creo en nada, así que a otro despistado con ese cuento ¿Si?

Tengo mis diecisiete años bien puestos para saber cuando alguien me gusta y James Potter no me gusta, ni me lástima que se pasee con su novia un año más joven, menos que se sienten en los alrededores del lago y mientras ella lee algo él se deja caer la cabeza en su regazo para pasar la tarde así.

No. Obviamente, acá hay de todo menos eso. Soy una persona centrada y madura que evita los problemas lo más que puede y que...disculpen, me estoy quedando sin aire mental.

...

¿Quien dijo eso de que mi cabeza está llena de aire y que no debo preocuparme?

Ash.

No

Si uno intenta hablar con uno mismo y uno le sale con estas cosas (Que manera de repetir). No hay vergüenza. ¿Saben qué? Yo no tengo por qué soportar esta humillación, bastante mal me siento cuando recuerdo que este año no va a haber intento desesperado de San Valentín de su parte.

Y no me miren así, Potter será un pesado atolondrado y presumido pero compra unos chocolates exquisitos. No sé donde los consigue pero nunca he podido encontralos y eso que los he buscado.

Ni tampoco recibiré ese ramo de flores, una de cada una por que aun no ha descubierto cual me gusta más (que quede entre nosotros, yo tampoco lo sé. Debe ser por eso...).

Pero bueno. La vida es así ¿No?

...

Y ya dejen de insistir. Si ahora me arden un poco los ojos no es porque me lamente por lo antes mencionado sino porque esta pasta dental es muy fuerte. Si, demasiado mentol. Le voy a pedir a mi madre que me envié la común o la que sabe a frutilla. No esperen, esa me la como.

Uf.

Cerebro…desconéctate...AHORA.

...

¡Ah mierda! ¡Mi ojo!

¿Quién apretó el pomo así?

* * *

><p>¿Pueden creer que no puse nota de autora antes por que había perdido la practica y no encontraba los botones correctos? Estoy vieja, si lo sé. Y en otra pagina ni les cuento, pero soy de darme maña.<p>

¿Que les pareció?

Ya sé, hace mucho que no subía nada, estuve desaparecida del fandom por un rato pero oigan, volví.  
>Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y me dan una porción de su tiempo.<p>

Supongo que este podría ser un cap único o el comienzo de algo corto. Veremos como sale.

Desearía saber su opinion.

Les mando muchos beshos y nos estamos leyendo ;)

Grisel


	2. De análisis y otros desvaríos

¿Alguna vez han tenido la sensación de acabar de decir una estupidez y que el otro se da cuenta de ello? Porque seamos sinceros, hay estupideces que pasan por verdaderas pero otras mejor ni hablar.

Es algo así como decir: Lo lamento, ahora estoy ocupada. (Y si esto fuese una película la cámara se alejaría mostrando que evidentemente nuestra única tarea en ese mismo instante es ver una nube pasar).

Bueno, estuve pensando, y creo que mi vida con Potter ha sido eso. Una vida llena de respuestas inconclusas y estúpidas y quizás por eso nunca se rindió, hasta que se enamoro de otra, obviamente. No es algo malo, ojo, no quiero hacerlo quedar como un maldito traidor que hundió todas sus promesas en el lago por ir tras una falda más joven y no tan pelirroja. No.

...

Ahora que lo pienso, ella es una versión más chica y más morena de mi misma. Nos gustan las mismas cosas, no estamos cómodas con el quidditch (quien diga que es un deporte divertido tiene serios problemas de vista) con la diferencia que James le esa enseñando y en sus clases particulares en el campo suelen terminar besándose y haciendo de todo menos jugando al quidditch. Así cualquiera...

¿Qué?

Solo señalo lo obvio.

¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Debería aprender a jugar?

...

No, no tome cloroformo. Merlín ¡Que limitados de mente! Era solo una sugerencia.

...

Evidentemente están tomando todo fuera de contexto. Si bien el deporte no me gusta me ayudaría con mis clases de vuelo que nunca han sido sobresalientes (las alturas no son lo mío, créanme)

No aprendería para llamar su atención sino para mi uso personal. Algún día tendré que volar y todo eso...ustedes saben, por si me caso con un mago con un poco de cosita a los objetos muggles.

...

¡Qué asco! Claro que no, Malfoy nunca me invitó a salir, es como cinco o seis años más grande, ni siquiera está en Hogwarts ya. Ese además pasaba de tenerle una pizca de asco a los muggles, él los odiaba o los odia, no sé lo que ha hecho de su vida así que no podría decir si esa oración va en pasado o en presente.

Ni que me importara tampoco.

...

Y ahí va.

Se me escapa mi decimo cuarto suspiro en tres horas.

Las cuento, si, es una forma de pasar el tiempo libre después de terminar todas mis tareas.

Verán, soy obsesiva pero desde hace un par de días he estado peor con el estudio así que tengo adelantado todo, en todas las materias, si saben a lo que me refiero. Quizás deba pedir trabajos extras.

Mmmm

¿En qué iba?

Ah, sí, Catherine y la lista obvia y expuesta que es una copia mía.

No me miren así. Lo es.

Me di cuenta hace un par de...desde el comienzo.

Claro que su cabello es más lindo (seguramente por genética) y tiene pestañas más largas PERO...yo tengo pecas. Ella no. Un punto para mí.

...

No lo estoy poniendo como una competencia, válgame. Simplemente expongo mis cualidades por sobre las de ella. No me hace neurótica y ni loca, es una sugerencia...ehm...una sugerencia. Tampoco tengo que entrar en detalles, no estoy haciendo nada malo. Al mostrar sus cualidades muestro las mías ¿tienen que matarme por ello? Ya ven.

Por otra parte, es unos centímetros mas alta que yo, no es que sea miss universo con piernas de ocho metros pero son bonitas y largas. Las mías...bueno, son piernas. Es decir, son como las de todo el mundo. Tienen un poco de pecas pero son bonitas.

Ya. No tienen nada de especiales.

Que ganas de romperle la existencia a uno con esos desplantes tan groseros.

¿Preguntan por el resto de mi cuerpo?

Bueno, estoy seguro que la naturaleza tiene alguna razón para estar retrasándose tanto con el modelado de mis senos y parte de mi cintura, es decir, en algún momento van a terminar de formarse o a empezar.

Lo sé, sonó patético.

Pero es lo que creo.

...

Ah, mírenlos, ahí van riéndose mientras Black habla, seguramente explicando como hicieron para meter esas trescientas ranas en la sala común de Slytherin. Si Black, debe ser súper gracioso burlarse de otros con el solo cometido de conseguir la popularidad del polulacho. Sigue así, vas por buen camino, te veo trabajando como...algo que necesite poco cerebro y mucho carisma.

¿Me están llamando resentida?

Puede que un poco, no entiendo como teniendo el talento que tiene para sacar buenas notas lo desperdicia ensuciando su expediente con esas incontables e inmaduras bromas. Es como darle a alguien la inteligencia para ganarse el premio Nobel y este prefiera ganarse un Emmy.

¿No es un maldito desperdicio?

Ash.

Y ahora se les unieron los otros dos.

Lupin, Lupin, Lupin.

Otro desperdicio de persona que podría ser lo mejor de lo mejor. ¿Había necesidad que alguien tan agradable como él terminase en un grupo como ese?

No.

No.

No quieran mentirme, el destino es cruel sino no me lo explico. He tenido la dicha de compartir muchos trabajos y es inteligente, agradable, caballeroso, un poco tímido pero muy observador y...

...

¡Lupin no me gusta! Quiero exponer sus cualidades que son muchas.

A Pettigrew apenas lo conozco. No es mal chico, demasiado reservado, aunque claro, teniendo semejante personajes alrededor es difícil brillar con la luz suficiente como para resaltar. Ni siquiera Lupin siendo el mejor de todos lo logra.

Hay veces que no entiendo a la gente.

Comprendo que a las chicas les guste ese salvajismo que transpira Black, vamos que hasta yo lo he notado, es el chico malo que cualquier chica con ganas y tiempo le gustaría domar (es buen momento para señalar que eso suena irreal porque nadie cambia a menos que quiera y dudo que Sirius Black quiera dejar de ser Sirius Black).

Por otra parte tenemos a James, si, ese que ahora pasa un brazo por el hombro de Catherine y ella como boba sonríe. Já, si cariño, si supieras que ese lugar estuvo durante años sin usar pero con nombre… ¿Qué se siente estar a mi sombra?

...

¿Disculpen? ¿Quién me llamo perra?

Una se sincera y al instante la andan tildando, etiquetando. Saben qué. No me importa cómo me digan, simplemente digo la verdad ¿O no? ¿No era ese mi lugar vacio hasta hace unas semanas? ¿No era ahí en donde James Potter quería tenerme?

...

Tómenlo como quieran, bastante problemas tengo con mi persona como para que mis pensamientos me anden juzgando.

Si, leyeron bien.

Váyanse al diablo.

― ¡Lily!

¿Ah? ¿Quien interrumpe mí...?

― ¡Cuidado!

...

¡Ah! ¡Mi piecito! ¡Mi hermoso piecito! ¡Maldito escalón! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Voy a morir...

Bueno, tal vez no, pero cerca ando.

* * *

><p>― Gracias. ― sonrío de corazón mientras salimos de la enfermería. La mujer debe estar harta de verme, ésta semana he tenido unos cuantos accidentes y ese escalón es el culpable. Aunque, si hay algo de razón en lo que me dijo mientras miraba mi pie, por lo menos turnaba de lado al momento de golpearme. ― Lamento que hayas perdido el sol de la tarde, ya se nublo. ― ambos miramos hacía la ventana, los nubarrones de tormenta están sobre el castillo y a lo lejos se pueden escuchar algunos truenos.<p>

― Dejarte tirada no era una opción. ― dice. ― Sería distinto si hubieses estado borracha, no me gustan las borrachas.

― Es bueno saberlo, Sam.

― Lo sé. Dejar las cosas claras desde el comienzo es la base de cualquier relación. ―

― No me casare contigo. ― bromeo.

Él pasa una mano por su castaño cabello, sus ojos parecen divertidos.

― Iba a pedirte que fueses una de mis amantes. ― me llevó una mano al pecho en forma teatral. Pestañeo.

― ¿En serio? ¿Tendría ese honor? ― se ríe ante mi tono. ― Has cumplido el sueño de toda mi existencia. Eres mi héroe, algo así como el Adonis que recubre mis eróticos sueños húmedos.

― Ya, ya. Deja de adularme, de seguir así no te quedara nada para cuando te de mi semilla. ―

― Debo decirle a Annie que deje de prestarte esos libros de novela rosa. ―

― ¿Por qué? Son el porno ideal. Ustedes las mujeres son tan inteligentes. A los hombres se nos excita con la imagen así que rápidamente se nota cuando estamos viendo algo no apropiado para el público en general pero ustedes pueden calentarse con solo leer estas cosas y nadie podrá saber nada porque...¡Están leyendo!

Sam tiene varias personalidades y siempre depende de la manera en que fue a dormirse. Tal vez tenga que ver que su pasión es la actuación y le encanta interpretar roles diferentes cada día según su humor. Y al comienzo esto me asustaba. Cuando lo conocí se comportó como un caballero, dulce, atento (admito que tuve un crush con él en ese instante) pero perdió todo encanto cuando al otro día fue todo lo contrario.

Con el tiempo le tome la mano a esto y me adapto rápidamente al papel que esté haciendo en el día. No voy a negarlo, es divertido, es como conocer una persona nueva todo el tiempo porque Sam...Sam es buenísimo actuando.

Lástima que el pobre sea tan bestia en algunas materias.

― Entonces, romperte es la nueva moda. ― me mira con esa intensidad verde agua que heredó de su madre por unas fotos que vi. ― ¿No crees que sea un poco insano?

― Si piensas que voy directamente al escalón a pegarle patadas estás muy equivocado. Es él el que me ataca cuando voy caminando. ―

― Por ahí esta ofendido. ―

¿Cómo puede suceder eso?

― ¿Alguna vez le embarraste _cacona_?

No sé si fue el acento, la manera en que movió su cuerpo o la cara de circunstancias que puso, pero me largue a reír con tanta fuerza que muchos de los alumnos que van caminado junto a nosotros por el pasillo se voltean a verme. Incluso ahora debo sostenerme de la pared porque me tambaleo demasiado.

― Debes admitirlo, es una posibilidad y si lo hiciste...Lily Evans, me has decepcionado. ¡Hola Lorey!― miro como la rubia saluda rápidamente mientras va apurada a anda saber dónde y se pierde al doblar por el otro pasillo. ― Linda chica aunque siempre anda a las pisas. ― me mira. ― ¿En qué piensas?

― Creo que tienes demasiado tiempo libre para crear personajes que logran marear a cualquiera. ― recuperada dejo de agarrar mi estomago.

― Lo del escalón embarrado de cacona lo digo como Sam, no como personaje. ― sonreímos nuevamente. ― Pero bien, siempre depende de la manera en que uno se expresa.

Ambos entramos en el gran salón.

― Pero hablando en serio. ― hace una pausa en el momento en que encontramos lugar y nos sentamos. ― Deberías dejar de darle patadas al castillo solo porque Potter está enamorado de alguien más.

Esto me suena familiar ¿En donde lo escuche? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Recuerdo!

Mis estúpidos pensamientos dicen exactamente lo mismo y en voz alta.

...

¡Ya dejen de aplaudirlo, maldita sea!

¡De seguir así, si aspiraré cloroformo y vamos a ver donde quedan ustedes cuando lo haga!

Bien, mejor, así calladitos se ven más sensuales.

Evidentemente Sam sabe interpretar mi silencio y se limita a tomar algo de jugo antes de comenzar a prepararse un par de tostadas.

Yo permanezco sentada sin verlo realmente.

No me gusta que me digan la verdad tan puramente, así, sin rebajarla ni siquiera con agua.

Miro hacía la puerta.

¡Oh genial!

¿Potter, tanto te cuesta merendar en otro momento?

Es como si estuviera meada por mamuts o algo más grande... ¿Las ballenas hacen pipi?

Cuando mi cabeza choca contra la dura superficie de la mesa es cuando me doy cuenta cuanto me jode toda esta situación. Es insostenible pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Admitir que de alguna manera me molesta soberanamente que Potter este con otra? ¿Que no me dará chocolates para san Valentín? ¿Que no podre dedicarle mi NO especial para ese día?

Mi maldad también tiene que salir a pasear de vez en cuando y Potter era su mejor cliente ¿Ahora qué hago? Buscar otra víctima de mi desprecio continuo suena cansador y el solo pensarlo me da sueño.

Soy una persona de costumbres, no me culpen. Es evidente que nací medio complicada de la personalidad. Nada que no pueda arreglarse con siglos de terapia. Claro que como bruja no creo que dure TANTO, moriré rota de la cabeza pero por lo menos hare el intento de...

Potter, no me ayuda que te sientes tan cerca.

¿Lo haces adrede?

¿Te parece gracioso?

Ah...creo que me iré a mi cama sin cenar.

― Evans, que alicaída. ― No Black, no es buen momento para dirigirme la palabra.

Giro mi cabeza aun apoyada en la mesa y lo miro.

― Mejor guárdate cualquier tipo de discurso extraño, Black, hoy un escalón se paso de vivo y lo agarre a patadas. ―

― Literalmente. ―

Gracias Sam.

Black sonríe con esa actitud pija y unas cuantas chicas que están en la mesa de en frente suspiran y se ríen como taradas.

Las hormonas nos rompen la personalidad y la vergüenza. Es como el amor. Bueno, en realidad, son lo mismo ahora que lo pienso.

¿Que estas mirando Catherine? ¿Quién te dijo que podías mirarme? ¿Ah?

― Evans, si necesitas algo...tu pierna se ve algo...―

¡Ay pero mira que tierna! ¡Se preocupa por mí! ¡Ella! ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Levantarme y darle de patadas en el trasero con mi pie sano o le vomito encima? ¿Ah? ¡ROBA-ACOSADORES!

― Gracias, estaré bien. ―

Sé que Potter me está mirando pero no pienso verlo directamente. Mi vergüenza es mucha pero en mis ojos estoy segura que se nota a cientos de leguas así que me reservo el derecho de mirar.

Dios...este tirón de estomago me está matando.

Vuelven a lo que estaban hablando antes, dando por cerrada la conversación.

Gracias.

― Lily, mi oferta sigue en pie. ―

Apoyando mi barbilla sobre mis manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, respondo:

― Ya me darás tu semilla, pero hoy no. ―

Sam queda en silencio unos cuantos segundos luego de mi comentario, estoy segura que capto la ironía.

Me levanto sin mucha ganas.

― Nos vemos luego. ― afirmo mientras me voy.

Esta tarde ha sido una completa perdida de razón y de tiempo. Debo dejar de pensar en Potter, en lo que hace y en lo que no hace. Ya no es asunto mío y tengo aceptarlo.

Por más que no quiera.

Mi cuerpo ya no puede continuar y mis pies me lo están pidiendo a gritos.

Es eso o me quedo sin patitas y seamos sinceros, las uso mucho como para ignorarlas. Es cuestión de mucho, mucho sentido común.

* * *

><p>¡Hola nuevamente! ¡Vaya sorpresa cuando entre en el mail y vi sus reviews! ¡No me olvidaron! ¡milagro! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, es un placer leerlos nuevamente (y también darle la bienvenida a nuevas lectoras)<p>

Aquí les dejó la segunda entrega de este fic que seamos sinceros, es medio extraño, incluso yo que lo escribo me sabe a fumada total. Pero bueno, me rio al hacerlo y espero poder hacerles pasar un rato agradable.

¡Nuevamente, agradezco a cada uno de los lectores y nos estamos leyendo!

Beshos

Grisel

Pastelitos de chocolate a: Pucky , macaen , allabouthim , Alive to Live a Lie .


	3. ¿Teoría del clavo?

Si, es como lo ven.

No, no soy una loca desesperada.

Tengo una cita, una de verdad.

...

¿A qué se debe ese silencio incomodo? ¿No puedo salir con alguien? ¿Tengo que lamentarme eternamente o hacerme la mártir por que eche a perder las cosas? Aunque no sé que me jode mas, haber arruinado la situación o darme cuenta que me importa haberlo hecho. De todas formas ya es tarde para todo y como lo decidí ayer a la noche voy a darme esa oportunidad que nunca me di: conocer a un buen chico y salir con él.

No es que sepa mucho de Bill pero es agradable, va a Huffepuff y le gustan las Runas.

Miren, si no les gusta la idea no es mi problema, no diseñe mi vida en torno a lo que las voces psicóticas dictaminan en mi cabeza así que vayan jodiendose. Si Potter pudo olvidarme tan rápidamente que me cuesta a mí...

...

¡Claro que no! Esto lejos esta de ser una jugarreta para darle celos a ese traidor escupe frases mentirosas. ¡No! Lo hago por mi y por las ganas que tengo de disfrutar San Valentín sin estar en mi cama comiendo el chocolate que preparan los elfos (no es por desmerecer, es delicioso). Así que no continúen por el camino de la no-verdad. Si salgo con Bill es porque deseo hacerlo, y ha sido muy amable al pedírmelo.

― ¡Lily!

Uh, ahí está. Wow. El marrón realmente le sienta bien, debe ser que combina con sus ojos.

Lo saludo y comenzamos a caminar. Me cuenta sobre lo contento que esta que hayamos quedado o mejor dicho, que yo haya aceptado. No estaba seguro si iba a hacerlo porque, al parecer todos el el colegio aun esperaban que Potter hiciese alguna movida de último momento y...

¿QUÉ?

Se ve que mi cara es un completo desorden y me mira un poco apenado. Habla sobre que quizás no debió decir eso pero yo le corto enseguida. ¿Cómo es eso que el colegio entero estaba esperando algo?

Debo estar soñando o he fumado opio y no me di cuenta.

¿Acaso no soy la única despistada en toda esta situación nueva de: Potter con novia?

Mientras va soltando la lengua nos mesclamos entre la multitud que se dirige a Hogsmeade. Noto como varios alumnos nos miran al pasar y murmuran cosas.

Hijos de perra. ¿Tan complicado es imaginarme con otra persona? ¿Que éramos con Potter? ¿La pareja del año sin serlo o algo así? Cuan enfermos están para, ash, mejor lo dejo.

¡Chusmas!

Me dice que estaba pensando que tomemos algo en Madame Tudipié, pero ni bien entramos nos pega el aire de San Valentín mas cargoso del mundo. Estamos a punto de dar la media vuelta y escapar de esos volados y corazones cuando la mismísima dependienta nos recibe con esa enorme sonrisa.

Nunca se me ha dado bien negarme cuando me piden la cosas de buena manera y se ve que Bill sufre de la misma enfermedad porque ambos somos prácticamente empujados por la mujer hasta una de las mesas aledañas a la ventana, cerca de la sobre decorada barra.

Le sonreímos mientras se va dejándonos con los menús para elegir.

Por Merlín, este lugar está diseñado para morir de diabetes o algo por el estilo. Vomitar arcoíris incluso pegaría con la decoración.

¿Se está riendo?

El menú frente a su cara lo esconde pero el sonido no.

...

Comienzo a reír también. Ambos bajamos las listas y nos miramos.

Si necesitábamos romper el último centímetro de hielo que quedaba, con esto ha desaparecido. Ninguno de los dos parece convencido que los querubines voladores y toda esta mantelería roja y acorazonada sea lo que una pareja busca para sentirse a gusto.

― Lo lamento. ― dice él.

Me limpio las lágrimas.

― ¿Por qué? ― Bill vuelve a tener otro ataque de risa y en ese instante la dependienta se nos acerca para tomar nuestras órdenes. La mujer no se da por enterada la raíz de nuestra risa y eso es más que bueno. No quiero hacer sentir mal a nadie y menos en este día.

― Luego te invitare unas cervezas en Las tres escobas. ―

― Más te vale. ―

Hablar con Bill se vuelve cada vez mas fácil y no importa que tema es el que salga a la luz siempre podemos seguirle el hilo y de alguna forma, se torna en cosas graciosas que nos dejan con buenos aires antes de comenzar con un nuevo sorbo de lo que pedimos. Obviamente, dulce por que la casa y su menú se adapto a la ocasión.

Siempre envidie eso de los Hufflepuff, su capacidad para el optimismo y su paz. No son de discriminar y se juntan con todo el mundo. De vez en cuando pecan de despistados pero creo que se debe a que son de bajo perfil, no como lo Slytherin o como nosotros los Gryffindor.

Bill hace una onomatopeya de lo que pensaba y termino casi derramando mi jugo en la ropa.

Voy a tener que pedirle que no sea tan jodidamente gracioso cuando estoy llevándome algo a la boca, a la próxima estoy segura que me saldrá líquido por la nariz.

― En realidad no eres para nada lo que aparentas. ― Yo, que distraída estoy viendo como un querubín obliga a una pareja de enamorados a besarse, me giro con cuidado para verlo.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Bueno, eres seria, muy seria y...no quiero que lo tomes como algo malo pero pareces severa.

Voy a reclamarle pero tiene razón, no es la primera vez que me lo señalan. Es parte de mi personalidad, estoy segura que no soy la única en tener dos caras o más, es la manera en que uno se mueve por el mundo y, si, amo divertirme y reírme hasta que se me caiga la boca pero también me gusta tener las cosas bajo control y que se hagan de forma correcta.

...

Ay por favor, cállense.

― Hace mucho que te observo. ―

Eso no me lo esperaba y mis múltiples personalidades se ve que tampoco lo veían venir porque de repente están todas mudas.

¿Qué es ese pitid...?

¡Hijos de su mala madre! ¿Se están riendo de mi no?

¿Que no saben por qué habría de perder el tiempo con alguien como yo? ¿Cómo es eso?

¡¿Que un potus es más interesante? ¡¿AH?

¿Me quieren dejar con un daño psicológico de por vida?

― Siento si te incomodé. ― vuelvo a la realidad rápidamente. Las voces en mi cabeza se callan en señal de respeto.

Já.

Claro, a él si lo respetan.

Menudas hijas de su madre.

― No, no es eso. ― juego con la pajilla de mi jugo. Me muerdo el labio y miró hacia la puerta antes de contestar naturalmente. ― Es la primera vez que alguien me dice esto tan naturalmente.

― ¿Alguien más...?

Chito con un poco de asco.

― Potter. ― Bill pestañea. El "oh" es visible en su rostro.

Pasan unos segundos en los que mi acompañante y las víboras que viven en mi permanecen en quieto y agradable silencio.

― Las cosas no terminaron bien ¿no? ―

― Las cosas no empezaron. ― es mi respuesta. No quiero entrar en los detalles escabrosos de mi no ruptura con un chico que se me ha declarado tres años seguidos y al cual he rechazado por obvias razones.

Si, quizás para ustedes la diferencia madurativa no sea de mucho peso, pero prefiero a alguien de estilo intelectual y no de la rama bromista. Gracias.

...

¿Que con rata de biblioteca ya me tienen a mí en la pareja?

¿Pero qué concepto tienen ustedes de mi hermosa persona?

Escuchamos el rin tintín y algo es seguro: otra pareja vino a caer en las garras corrosivas del salón.

Estoy de espaldas y no veo un pomo pero me entra la curiosidad ante la expresión indescifrable de Bill. ¿Quién causaría semejante reacción en…? .

Miro a mi acompañante con cierta fijeza no pudiendo creer lo que está ocurriendo.

Levantó el menú y lo coloco de modo que no se vea mi rostro. Bill hace lo mismo y nos quedamos mirando por el costado opuesto.

El chirrido de las sillas, la dependienta se escucha cerca.

Que me parta un rayo porque mi suerte se ha ido de vacaciones y no me ha dejado ni una maldita nota. ¿Tengo cara o ganas que el destino juegue de manera tan evidentemente cruel conmigo? ¿Ah? ¿La tengo?

¿Es posible que de los tortolos por excelencia estén ahora a dos mesas?

Ella ríe.

Já, siempre estas riendo tesoro, no entiendo el porqué pero siempre lo haces. ¿No tienes otra treta para captar su estúpida atención? Digo, si tan inteligente y aplicada eres.

Voces, es un buen momento para vengan a detenerme, miren que si empiezo a soltar la lengua en cuanto a mi pensamiento verdadero sobre esta chicuela no quedare bien parada siquiera ante mí misma.

...

¿Nada?

¿Quieren que me hunda?

Son más perversas de lo que suponía.

Respira hondo Lily, guárdate las ganas de sacarlos a patadas de tu agradable cita (aunque claro, eso no sea lo que más te preocupa).

No-te-pongas-en-evidencia.

Se inteligente.

― ¿Evans?

¡Me cago en la -censurado-!

¿Tenias que verme, chiquita? ¿Tenías que hablarme?

¿No te basta con estar paseándote con MI acosador? No te detendrás hasta que tengas mi puño en tu cara ¿no? Sabes que, ¡Puedo darte el gusto cuando quieras! ¡Te tengo unas ganas!

Bill baja el menú después que yo.

Dios, es un caballero.

― Hola. ― le sonrió con tal tensión que siento como las mejillas me duelen.

Como te arrancaría esa expresión perdida, Catherine.

― Hola. ―

― Hola. ―

Ok, ¿me he perdido algo o parece como si hubiésemos perdido nuestros cerebros y solo conociésemos esa palabra?

― Que casualidad. ― sonríe ella.

Si muñeca, una muy mala. ¿No podías pedir que te llevase a otro lugar? ¿Querías caer acá? Por que dudo con toda mi alma que James Potter se rebajara por propia cuenta a una mamarrachada como esta, llena de pétalos de rosa y corazoncitos.

No, él no es de esos.

¿O sí?

Si lo fuera tendría por dónde empezar para sacármelo de la cabeza. No me gustan los hombres cursis, me dan urticaria.

― La verdad. ― ante mi falta de respuesta, Bill está salvando la situación como puede. No lo veo muy cómodo.

Más silencio.

Llámenme lunática pero me da risa.

Mucha.

Dejo caer la lista de tragos con la suerte que no se estrello contra mi bebida. Tomo la misma e intento sorber un poco del poco liquido que queda, tarde me doy cuenta que es una pésima idea y que el jugo se va por otro conducto haciéndome atragantar.

Bill se levanta tan rápido que ni lo noto hasta que me palmea la espalda.

Ok, si termino vomitando creo que tendré cartón lleno.

El solo pensamiento de la imagen me dio más risa y en cuanto esta se mezclo con la tos, los espasmos fueron disminuyendo, siendo sustituidos por mis carcajadas ahogadas.

Tengo que reírme. Debo hacerlo para no llorar.

Tengo que salir de este lugar, AHORA.

Bill lo percibe y saca de su ropa algunos galeons. Los deja sobre la mesa.

Mira a Potter y a Catherine.

Inclina la cabeza en forma de saludo.

Estoy más que al tanto que soy la maldita alma de la fiesta por que el ruido que hice al atragantarme rompió la atmosfera y varias parejas se quedan mirándome mientras salgo con mi acompañante.

¡Que los surtan!

Me estaba muriendo amorfos, no me molesten.

Cuando el aire frío golpea mi cara abro los ojos.

La calle está poco transitada. Solo un par de personas desperdigadas al comienzo de la calle y otras cruzando por la principal a lo lejos.

Merlín, a pesar de estar al aire libre me siento completamente presionada. Claustrofóbica.

¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Lo único que puedo repetir en mi cabeza (una y otra vez dicho sea de paso) era como James Potter la tenía agarrada de la mano por sobre la mesa al momento de hablarnos.

¿Quién de ustedes me está golpeando con un martillo en pleno pecho? ¿Ah? ¡ABUSADORES! HIJOS DE SU...

Me duele.

Cuando me llevo una mano a la boca percibo la humedad de mis mejillas.

Lo que me faltaba.

Que una lechuza me meara en la cabeza.

No.

Esperen...

Me lleva la cachetada.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Extrañamente lo oigo alejado. Como si alguno de los dos estuviese en una pecera.

Tengo que correr, maldición.

Mis pies se ponen en funcionamiento y no interesa el rumbo, solo alejarse de lo que ocurre, por lo menos físicamente (y por unos minutos).

* * *

><p>¡Merlín que vergüenza! ¡Tengo...Tengo que meter la cara en algún lado!<p>

― ¿Lily qué haces? ¡Saca la cabeza de la nieve!― Siento el tirón y ambos caemos hacia atrás por el impulso. Tengo la cara helada y de seguro esto me traerá un molesto resfriado, no solo por andar revolcándome en la nieve sino por andar corriendo en plena nevada.

¡Esto debe ser una pesadilla! ¡No puedo creer que me haya puesto a llorar así como si nada luego de reírme como una psicópata! ¿Acaso he perdido toda facultad de controlarme? ¿Perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba? ¿Es un castigo a todos mis años de negaciones? ¿Nadie piensa que podría haber tenido mis razones?

¿Ah?

¿Y ustedes no van a decirme nada? ¿Por qué tan calladas? ¿No era esto lo que buscaban? ¿Qué me derrumbara en plena salida con un conocido?

Diablos, como odio mi vida.

Soy premio anual, una de las mejores en clase, aplicada, educada. ¿Debo pagar mis tres años de debilidad? ¿Nada de lo bueno que hice pesa tanto como lo malo? ¿Soy solo mis malas acciones?

Me duele el pecho, maldita sea.

― Lily. ―

― Lamentó que tengas que verme en este estado tan lamentable. ― esboza una leve sonrisa, creo que intenta tranquilizarme.

― Supongo que hay veces uno no puede evitarlo. ― lo miro con cierto cuidado. Me ayuda a levantarme y con la otra mano extiende un pañuelo verde oscuro.

Intento limpiar mi cara, el pasa una mano por mi cabello sacando la nieve que aun hay en él.

No me siento incomoda ni pretendo ocultar que es tranquilizante. No he podido ser sincera ni siquiera conmigo misma, menos con mis amigos cercanos. Creo que de alguna forma, decirlo ante un simple conocido hace las cosas mas fáciles pero esto no tiene sentido.

No le encuentro el sentido a estar a unos cuantos metros de la casa de los gritos, con la cara helada por haberla estampado contra el suelo cubierto de blanca nieve.

¿Cómo es que termine así?

No tiene sentido.

No tiene sentido.

No lo tiene.

Suspiro y luego de limpiar mi cara con la verde y suave superficie, dejo de desviar la mirada y lo encaro.

¿Qué debo decirle?

¿Bill, perdóname por ser tan jodidamente patética?

― La mejor manera para evitar continuar en el mismo estado es perdonarse a uno mismo. ― La Lily pragmática hubiese entendido eso al instante, pero estoy hecha un lío y mis neuronas se han apagado y limitado solo a las funciones naturales y mínimas como respirar o cerrar los ojos. (?) De esta última no estoy tan segura.

...diablos...

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¡No puedo creerlo! (Acuini mira la cantidad de caps que tiene adelantados) no me había pasado antes, lo juro. Este finde con gripe me la pase frente a la computadora escribiendo y he logrado sacar ya un par de cosas (la fiebre hace milagros). Por lo tanto, publicaré cada dos o tres días.<p>

¡Ah! ¡Mas lectoras conocidas! ¡Me van a hacer llorar!

Uf.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Lo hice de un tirón y lo releí en varías ocasiones para encontrarle errores . si se me ha pasado alguno, háganme saber por favor.

Bien, me voy despidiendo. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo!

¡Muchos beshos!

Grisel

(Acuini revisa su baúl de desastritos) ¿Sirius vestido bombero sexy para?: allabouthim, Alive to Live a Lie , paulita black, JinP , macaen.


	4. Si no sabes,    niega

No soy experta en el tema pero creo que esto no va así.

― Lily ¿Es alguna técnica especial de la cual quieras hablarme? ―

No exactamente pero podría titularla: _volando al ras del césped. Al revés_.

― Es interesante.

― Te dije que no era buena en esto del Quidditch. ―

Cosa que como todo buen samaritano quiso invertir o no creyó del todo. Bill es tan buen compañero pero definitivamente hay veces que tendría que darse por vencido con casos perdidos como el mío.

Lo veo analizar la situación. Buscar los puntos débiles, en lo que estoy fallando.

Verán, nunca me ha hecho mucha ilusión que las cosas tiendan a golpearme y menos si eso causaría que me cayese desde anda saber cuántos metros de altura, así que este deporte nunca ha sido de mi agrado por completo pero...bueno, Bill iba a presentarse para la nueva temporada de juego en Hufflepuff y me pidió de favor que lo ayudase con la práctica.

― Quizás debas hacerlo sin mí, te estoy quitando tiempo. ―

Esto se ha convertido más en un: _plan de ayuda a Lily Evans para aprender el deporte_, que, _Ayudando a Bill a entrenarse_.

Él niega y yo me suelto. Golpeo suavemente contra el césped. La salida hubiese sido de lo más común si la escoba hubiese permanecido volando un poco más antes de darme en plena cara con el mango.

― ¿Estás bien? ― me ayuda a levantarme. Yo afirmo enérgicamente mientras trato de quitarme un poco de tierra. ― Me parece que lo que falla es tu coordinación.

― ¡Exacto! ―

Tengo que exclamar con alegría. Soy una bruja competente en muchos aspectos, me estoy por recibir con honores y es fantástico, claro que esta ese pequeño detalle: no soy buena volando. Y eso es raro porque amo el viento en mi cara y la sensación de vértigo pero por alguna razón, no coordino muy bien en el aire.

Y creo que tampoco ayuda tener el estomago lleno de estofado. Tal vez no debí repetir.

Mmmm.

Para ser sábado de principios de primavera se ve muy despejado, aun persiste la brisa fría pero si uno está al sol es agradable. Muchos compañeros han salido a pasear por los terrenos y agradezco al dios de los cumpleaños que Potter este castigado, así evito verlo y de paso evito que vea mi pobre intento por ¿Jugar Quidditch?

Uf.

Bien.

Estoy lista.

― Guardián no eres. ―

Noup. Hago de todo menos evitar que se meta la quaffle.

― Cazador tampoco. ―

Tengo menos puntería que una babosa resfriada.

― Bateadora...ehm...creo que deberíamos saltearnos esa opción. ― opino lo mismo, no quiero andar explicando por qué un mazo gigante rompió los ventanales de Hogwarts, tengo una reputación que me precede y debo mantenerla lo más limpia que se pueda.

Ya sé que tiene sus manchitas de chocolate, alguna que otra de salsa y de café, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

― El único que queda es buscador. ― me encojo de hombros, para el caso lo voy a hacer mal así que no importa.

Me sonríe como si supiera algo que no sé.

― Oye, pero, ¿los buscadores no son menudos y delgados?

― Eres ambas. ―

― Sabes que no por mucho. Me viste comer. ―

― Eso no significa nada. Vamos...― me entrega la escoba y espera a que me suba a ella.

Lo hago.

De su bolsillo saca la Snitch. Cielos, que pequeña que es, y que brillante. Como no he visto tantos partidos de Qhuidditch no le había prestado atención pero es realmente bonita. Con razón llama tanto la atención.

― La idea es que la atrapes lo más rápido que puedas. ―

Ajá.

Momento.

Espera.

¿Qué es ese ruido?

Mi cara debe ser una transparencia por que Bill sonríe.

― La snitch produce el sonido. ―

No lo escucho del todo, más bien me remonto a mi verano pasado en donde...en donde... ¡maldición! ¡Esa mosca del diablo me tuvo loca!

Él la suelta y esta sale pitando fuego a anda saber dónde.

Quedo perdida por unos segundos. No logro verla. ¿En donde se...?

AJÁ

¡ESE MALDITO ZUMBIDO!

¡El aleteo constante interrumpiendo mi hermosa lectura! ¡Mi sueño embellecedor! ¡Posándose en el dedo gordo de mi pie en las noches, haciendo que del odio patease la pared!

¡De esta no te escapas! ¡Claro que no!

Siento el frío en mi rostro y evidentemente, lejos está el suelo.

Pero me importa una mierda.

Debo-destruir-mosca.

* * *

><p>Creo que se me fue la mano.<p>

Ahí viene. Ahí viene. Eructo silencioso, lo que algunos llaman: provechito.

Acaricio mi panza y miro a Sam. Él todavía le está dando duro y parejo al postre. No lo culpo, si pudiera obligar a mi estomago a recibir una tercera porción, lo haría gustosa, pero ha llegado al límite del límite.

Me sonríe.

― Has pasado una tarde productiva por lo que veo. ―

Afirmo.

Ha sido genial.

¡Pude volar! Impulsada por mí odio a un insecto que en realidad no lo era. El resentimiento es un arma de doble filo y recién me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando el mango de la escoba se cristalizaba por la altura. Claro que para ese entonces tenía la pelotita dorada en mis deditos y lejos de querer destruirla me quede mirándola.

Es bonita.

Y doradita.

Que linda.

...

Sí, yo también lo creo. Se me chanflearon un par de neuronas pero no importa.

Nada puede arruinarme el día. Siquiera la cara de mono constipado de Potter. Bueno, en realidad eso le pone sabor. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Se peleó con su noviecita? ¿Lo hicieron quedar horas extras en su castigo? ¿Gases? No me importa o por lo menos no lo suficiente.

Aprendí que la mejor manera de sobrellevar lo que ocurrió es dejar que el río fluya.

Mi oportunidad había pasado ¿Por qué joderme la existencia con ello? Bill tenía razón, cuanto menos me resistiera al dolor menos me iba a costar y menos vergüenza sentiría por mí misma.

Así que Potter, vete a... ¿Qué diablos haces acercándote?

Se planta frente mío.

Tengo una especie de deja vú.

Mmm

― Tenemos que hablar. ―

Potter debe ser como esos hombres sienten cuando la mujer se está despegando de su recuerdo y regresan nomas para mantener viva la hoguera, por más pequeña que esta sea. ¿Pero sabes qué? No me interesa.

― Creo que no. ― contesto simple y llanamente.

No se va.

No se va.

¿En dónde está tu novia cuando la necesito? ¿Ah? ¡Catherine! ¡Ven chiquita! ¡Aquí, aquí!

¿No?

¿Nada?

Ufa.

No hay caso, cuando una más necesita a las actuales, mas jóvenes y más bonitas, estas se desaparecen. Así no va eh, esto, esto no es respeto por el prójimo.

¿Y tu porque sigues ahí todo _paradote_? ¿Tengo cara de querer darte otra respuesta?

Lo mejor será que me vaya.

Me levanto con naturalidad y... ¡No! ¡Potter! ¡Suelta mi brazo! ¡No me levante para ir contigo!

¡Me está arrastrando! ¡Ah!

¡Sam! ¡Has algo!

¿Un pedazo de budín es más importante que yo?

...

Bueno, te entiendo, tiene dulce.

¡Pero espera! ¡No!

Dejo de resistirme al secuestro (por qué no puede llamarse de otra forma) cuando entramos en la "intimidad " del pasillo. A comparación con el gran salón, aquí está vacío.

― ¿Había obligación de sacarme de esa forma? ― pregunto más fastidiada que otra cosa.

Potter me mira con esa expresión suya tan ¿Seria? ¿Desde cuándo eres serio? No te va ¿sabes?

Se pasa una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo aun más. Luego esa misma mano va a parar a su cadera en donde del otro lado, está apoyada la otra. Después da una especie de media vuelta y vuelve a enfrentarme.

¿Qué es lo que te tiene en ese estado? Pareces perturbado.

¿Tu novia te dejó?

¿Vienes por la segundona?

Momento ¿no era ella la segundona?

...

Claro, ahora dan ocupado. Gracias voces.

― Te vieron. ―

¿Ah?

De repente caigo.

No.

No es posible que me hayas agarrado robando esos pastelitos de la cocina. Bueno, literalmente no los robe, los elfos me lo dieron pero se supone que uno no va a la cocina por comida. Esta dentro del reglamento en la sub sección en donde se declara por qué nadie sabe su locación exacta.

Pero esperen un segundo. ¿Por qué habría de darle explicaciones a Potter sobre ello?

― ¿Y qué con eso? ―

Sé que podría haber salido algo mejor de mi boca pero es lo primero que pasó por mi mente. No me culpen, mi energía esta puesta en digerir los dos platos de pollo al horno que trague hace unos minutos.

Pone cara de ¿Insultado? ¿Uno puede poner cara de eso? No sabía.

Está crispado...lo presiento. Eso o sus malas vibras tocan mi hermosa y floral aura de niña. ¿Qué? Soy chica ¿Recuerdan? puede que no piense como una muchas veces pero sigo siéndolo.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

¿También querías pastelitos el miércoles?

Esta conversación se está tornando peligrosamente extraña y no lo digo porque se sienta como una rueda de la fortuna sobre una calesita, sobre un Zamba. No. Es como si yo hablara chino mandarín y tu alemán. Es mucho más complicado que antes.

― Sera porque...― un chico de primer año pasa por nuestro lado yendo a su sala común. Lo sigo con la mirada al igual que él. ajáaaa...si...¿Que estaba diciendo? Me distraje con lo pequeñito del alumno. ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ― No lo sabía.

Es la verdad, no me pongas esa cara de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No nos hablamos ¿Recuerdas? Y aunque lo hiciésemos dudo que lo hubiese sabido. Nuestra relación en ocasiones resultaba un tanto desinformativa.

― ¿No lo sabías? Esa, esa es una excusa que no puedo creer. ―

Cortemos esto acá.

Me doy media vuelta pero me gira con facilidad al tomarme del hombro. ¿Desde cuándo tu mano es tan grande?

Como vuelvas a tocarme te pego y no te va a gustar, muchos en mi vecindario dicen que tengo el puño de acero o algo así.

― No me interesa. ¿Debo decírtelo en algún otro idioma? ―

― ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

¿Egoísta por no darte pastelitos Potter? ¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Lo haces en algún momento?

― ¡Gryffindor cuenta contigo! ― Espeta.

¿El mago fundado muerto o el alumnado? Potter me estas mareando y me está agarrando jaqueca. Necesito mi cama.

No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo si me hablas sobre obligaciones que no vienen al caso y que sé que no existen.

― Sabías que Darcy quedó lesionado después de la temporada de otoño. ― ¿ah? ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con que uno de los jugadores del equipo este roto? ― ¿Por qué no te presentaste a la selección para buscador si juegas bien?

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Esto es...la dimensión desconocida. Tununununnunu.

Que me parta un rayo es lo que menos esperaba escuchar. Debo tener cara de pasmada porque Potter parece bajar su enojo y me mira intensamente.

¿Yo jugar bien? ¡Si apenas me puedo sostener en la escoba!

― Estas demente. Definitiva y llanamente. Déjame tranquila. ―

Completando mi media vuelta, comienzo a caminar rápidamente hacia la sala común. Necesito ya una aspirina o algo que detenga el terrible dolor de cabeza que esta por darme. Mira que...mira que pensar que yo me presentaría a las pruebas por qué juego bien. No, Potter fumó de la buena y se está haciendo el vivo pero conmigo no va a poder. Tiene que volver a nacer para lograrlo por que yo, yo quiero olvidar o por lo menos madurar lo que ocurrió y no va a hacerme bien estar al lado de él en un juego que apenas entiendo y que, dicho sea de paso, no se me da bien.

Así que basta.

¿Me escuchaste?

...

Cierto, estoy hablando conmigo misma.

Ehm.

Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta.

* * *

><p>¡Buenos días! ¿Como va? ¿Lo está tratando bien la semana?<p>

Jejeje

Pensaba subir ayer a la noche, pero saben como es la vida, uno puede planear, pero luego, cero naranjas.

¿Que les ha parecido el cap? Espero que les halla agradado.

Me voy despidiendo, no sin antes decirles, que agradezco su apoyo y observaciones.

¡Muchos beshos!

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Grisel

Un intento de lobito hecho a mano con el nombre de Remus en su panza para: JinP, pau black, Hh, Alive to Live a Lie .


	5. Hablándole al viento, uhm

Hay veces que me pregunto por qué esa nube es tan blanca y pequeñita. Estoy segurísima que la vi pasar en varias ocasiones, no puede engañarme a mí. No. Tengo muy buen ojo para los detalles. Se pasea por estas tierras aun en invierno, teñida de un tono un poco más oscuro pero sé que es la misma.

Se preguntaran ¿Tanto tiempo libre tienes para andar mirando el cielo como una especialista en_ nubistica_? y tengo que responder: evito la realidad. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que ponerse a ver el cielo aun cuando tenga que estudiar tres materias? No la hay así que quiten esas caras.

Qué lindo día. El sol en lo alto, mi cabello por fin dejó de estar erizado y me saque una excelente nota en transformaciones.

Llegó también una carta de mamá. Dice que tiene una sorpresa para mí cuando el curso termine. Espero que haya aprendido la receta de albondiguitas, amo esas cosas y recibir mis primeros días de vacaciones con ese manjar en la boca sería más allá de lo soberbio.

Oh.

Te vas nube.

Bien.

¡Nos vemos otro día!

Suspiro.

― Evans. ―

Mañana toca lección de Runas pero tengo aprendido mi discurso. Ya saben, mis fichas al día, la información ordenada. Investigue durante una semana y a quedado genial.

Oh, Potter. Tu otra vez. ¿Por qué?

― ¿Estás drogada?

No exactamente. Me pase la noche meditando y entré en una especie de Nirvana del cual no puedo salir, pero no me quejo. Y mira, no tengo ganas de asesinarte por interrumpirme por cuarta vez en la jornada. ¿Vienes por lo mismo? Sabes que tendrás la respuesta de las anteriores veces. Estas acostumbrado a mis negativas. No lograste que fuese tu novia ¿Que te hace pensar que jugare para el equipo de Quidditch?

― Hable con Martins. ―

No sé quién es, pero por tu cara es uno de los que supuestamente me vieron jugar bien. JÁ. ¿No te das cuenta que es una jugarreta? Te están engañando para que pierdas los restantes partidos, créeme.

― Está en el equipo de Ravenclaw. ― que interesante, ¿puedes quitarte de ahí? Me tapas el sol.

Oh. ¿No te gustó que te corriera? Pues aguántate. No podía continuar congelándome por que se te diera por hacerme sombra. Bastante tengo con tu novia.

Siempre creí que eras bastante más alto que yo pero no lo eres. Mira, solo son unos centímetros...ah, no, espera, estamos en una inclinación y la que está más arriba soy yo. Mis disculpas.

Mejor será tomar mis cosas e irme.

― Evans, te estoy hablando. ―

― Lo sé ¿Por qué crees que me estoy yendo? ―no lo digo en forma brusca. Es, especial. Neutra. No me interesa entrar a jugar y mucho menos me importa estar a tu lado. Eres toxico para mí y lo que menos necesito en esta etapa de mi vida. ¡Por Merlin! ¡Estamos por terminar Hogwarts!

Date un aire y dámelo a mí. Alejémonos.

...

Ay no.

Potter por dos.

Genial.

Black, parecen hermanos siameses. Van a todos lados juntos.

― Evans, bonitas tardes. ― se pone en mi camino y su amigo hace lo mismo. Ahora ambos están más altos que mi persona. ¿No hay nadie que pueda hacerlos entrar en razón aunque sea por unos segundos? ¿Lupin? ¿Pettigrew? ¿Hola? ― Vamos, hazle el favor a la casa. Tú sabes que quieres. ― Me guiña.

Sonrío irónica.

― El sueño de mi vida. ― respondo en el mismo tono intentando irme por el otro flanco con iguales resultados.

Oh vamos.

Vayan a joderle a alguien más. Black, ¿No hay nadie a quien tengas que hacerle calzón chino a distancia?

― Es más difícil de roer que una viga de hierro. ―

¿Me estas llamando cabeza dura con otras palabras?

Black, lo obvio es que eres el más lindo del curso pero abres la boca y la cagas tan soberanamente...con razón no tienes novia. ¿Quién te aguanta?

― Creo que he sido lo suficientemente clara en todas las ocasiones en las cuales me preguntaron. No...― James iba a interrumpir pero lo corto de una. ― No sé jugar al Qhuidditch, estaba probando con un amigo y salió bien porque tuve suerte de principiante. Nada más.

― Eso no es lo que dicen los que te vieron. ― Potter, no puedes dejar de retrucarme UNA sola vez. ¿Tanto te cuesta? ¿Es tan necesario como respirar?

¡Por algo le llaman suerte de principiante! ¡Por el amor de todos los dioses! ¿Quieres matarme del disgusto? Ves, en menos de cinco minutos has logrado sacarme de mi estado Nirvana. Eres de lo que no hay Potter, y no lo digo en buenos términos.

― Bien, sabes qué. ¿Quieres la verdad? Habla con Bill de Hufflepuff. Era el que estaba conmigo y tiene toda, toda, TODA la pura verdad.

¿Acaba de tensarse tu mandíbula Potter?

Cierto, el primer partido de la temporada es en dos semanas y es contra Hufflepuff. Quizás por cábala no quieras hablarle al rival pero no es de mi incumbencia.

Mmmm ahora que recuerdo la selección de los tejones en mañana.

¡Increíble! ¿Te vas? ¿Te estás yendo? ¡Te vas! ¡Sí!

Black, no me mires así, como si no tuvieras tu baile de victoria también. ¿No? ¿No lo tienes? Que mal y...vete al cuerno.

Ash.

Bastante tengo con mi vida como para preocuparme por qué el amigo de Potter no tiene su propia celebración de victoria y me mire como si estuviese loca. Sabes qué, no me interesa.

* * *

><p>¡Ah!<p>

¡Qué temprano que es! y ¡estamos en primavera ¿porqué hace tanto frío? ¿Acaso el clima no recibió la notificación de cambio de estación? ¿En qué mundo vivimos si eso no sucede? Voy a quejarme con la Asociación de Salud Térmica o algo así. No podemos continuar con estos cambios de temperatura. Ahora hace un frío que te congela las pestañas pero de acá a seis horas andaremos en manga corta quejándonos de todo lo que tenemos que llevar encima y demás en nuestros bolsos por toda la ropa que nos hemos tenido que sacar.

Quien piense que las túnicas son una solución, piénselo mejor.

¡Sam no te duermas! ¡No te di permiso!

¡Y menos en mi falda! ¡Sam!

¡Ah!

Es la última vez que te pido que me acompañes a una selección. Uh, ahí acaban de salir.

¡Animo Bill!

Ups.

Me acabo de levantar y Sam fue a parar al suelo.

― ¿Estás bien? ―

― Mi carota dio contra la madera ¿Qué crees?

― Ya, ya, se va a sanar.― con cuidado le paso una mano por la nariz limpiándole el polvo. ― ¡Mira! ¡Allá va!

Sam chita y vuelve la vista al campo.

― ¿Cual es?

― Cabello castaño, el más alto.

― ¿El que parece un manojo de nervios?

¿En serio?

Me inclino en la tribuna y estrecho la mirada para visualizar mejor. Uf, es cierto. Está nervioso. No tendría que estarlo, es genial, me mostró un par de trucos y me explicó otros que si bien no los entendí del todo pude percibir su complejidad. ¡Le ira excelente!

No vuelvo a sentarme, se ve todo mucho mejor desde donde estoy y al parecer estar en movimiento permite que no me joda tanto el frío. Mejor así.

El primero en pasar no escuche su nombre, pero no es malo. ¿Qué puesto era el que golpeaba las pelotas? Mejor aun ¿Cómo se las llamaba?

Sam...Tu sabes si...

¡Diablos, Sam! ¿Por qué te duermes?

Mmmm es la última vez que te saco a pasear.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia el campo. Wow. El primer chico acaba de...

― ¡Cuidado!

¡¿Qué?

Siento que golpeo contra el suelo de madera y luego el estruendo de algo pesado chocando contra el filo de la tribuna, justo en donde estaba antes.

Ah.

Mi espalda.

¡Por la madre santa de Merlín! Estuvo cerca de arrancarme la cabeza. Sam se levanta y el peso sobre mi desaparece, toma mi mano y tira de ella levantándome. ¿Cómo es posible? Recién estabas entrando en estado REM.

No me da tiempo a preguntarle, uno de los jugadores experimentados se acerca.

― ¿Están bien?

Ambos afirmamos quitándole importancia.

― Generalmente esto no sucede pero por las dudas si quieren seguir viendo, háganlo desde abajo. ―

No quiero irme, realmente deseo ver la prueba de Bill, me ha ayudado mucho en estos días, sobre todo con lo de Potter. Ayer el mamarracho no volvió a molestarme por lo cual supongo que Bill le habrá dicho lo que ocurrió y que en realidad solo fue suerte. Quitándole así la idea de la cabezota dura esa que tiene.

Se merece que lo apoye y...que le compre un helado en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

Para cuando llegamos abajo el tercer chico está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Queda uno más para que sea turno de Bill por lo cual con Sam nos acomodamos entre los postes de las tribunas encontrando la manera de sentarnos y poder mirar hacia arriba sin problemas.

* * *

><p>¡Ha sido increíble! ¡Alucinante! ¿Lo viste Sam? ¡Lo viste!<p>

Por su sonrisa creo que también está a gusto por lo que acaba de ver.

El pitido da por terminada la selección.

El equipo titular de Hufflepuff se reúne en uno de los laterales del estadio y postulantes permanecen en el centro.

Mis voces internas también están contentas, incluso creo que alguna que otra aplaudió. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La pirueta que ha hecho al final para golpear...como sea que se llame... me dejó seca.

Corro hasta el grupo al igual que algunos conocidos de los otros chicos.

― ¡No tengo palabras! ― expreso al llegar al lado de Bill que transpirado me sonríe cansado. Nervioso, efusivo. La adrenalina aun recorre gran parte de su cuerpo. ― ¡Te dije que te iría bien!

― Bueno, si, esperemos que sea lo suficiente. ―dice con humildad mientras acomoda el guante en su mano. ― Sabes, ayer quería decirte algo pero no te vi en la cena.

― Es que me fui a dormir temprano y...― los titulares acaban de deliberar. El capitán llama a los participantes que se reúnan.

Le animo con una palmada en la espalda.

Seguro queda, seguro, segurosegurosegurosegurosegu...

― Evans. ―

Me cag... en la gran...

Mi día había comenzado de lo más sensual ¿Por qué tienes que aparecerte y arruinarlo?

¿Por qué estas vestido con el uniforme?

― Viniste. ―

Sí, bueno, eso es obvio, estoy aquí. DAH.

¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso te golpeaste contra algo antes de salir hacía el campo?

Potter, esa cara de alucinado no te queda para nada. ¿Qué hace el equipo de Gryffindor aquí?

― ¡Lily! ― me giró. Bill camina hacia ambos con una enorme sonrisa.

¡Lo sabía!

― ¡Estoy dentro! ― La alegría en su rostro se difumina un poco al ver a Potter a mi lado. Se acerca de todas maneras con la frente en alto. ― Potter.

― Zarosky. ― Ambos inclinan la cabeza en forma de saludo correcto.

El aire no está tenso, sino, viciado, por lo menos por parte del energúmeno Gryffindor que tengo por compañero. Bill parece pasar de ese humor y me mira.

― ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? ― No voy a negarme por lo cual y ante el ceño fruncido de mi felicidad Potter nos alejamos de él.

― ¿Tienes idea de por qué está aquí?

Pregunto curiosa.

― Es lo que quería explicarte. ― Por dios Bill no te hagas el misterioso que me da miedo cuando la gente hace tantas pausas para largar lo que tiene atorado en la garganta. ― Ayer vino a hablarme sobre ti, sobre lo que ocurrió el otro día.

― Si, lamento no haberte avisado pero estaba volviéndome loca con eso de que le dijeron que vieron y blablablá, toda esa mentira de que era pasable. Lamento si te causó inconvenientes.

― Ese no es el punto. ―

¿Ah no?

― Le dije lo que pensaba.

― Que había tenido suerte. ―

― Que tenías potencial. ―

¿El mundo se está moviendo? El suelo bajo mis pies seguro porque siento un temblor de los feos. Diablos...

¿Como fuiste capaz?

Bill me toma de ambos brazos para sostenerme.

― Lily, no lo hice por mal. Realmente lo creo y no me parece que desperdicies esta oportunidad de probar algo nuevo solo por que tengas tus dudas.

― Serias dudas. ― recalco con malhumor.

Él suspira.

― Debería decir que lo siento, pero realmente no lo hago. Creo que eres buena, tu técnica es más que innovadora y MUY extraña pero funciona.

Acabas de firmar mi pena de muerte y me lo dices con esa paz. Debería degollarte.

Mira hacía el equipo recién llegado y a unos cuantos estudiantes más que están tras ellos que antes no estaban.

― Pidió permiso a McGonagall para extender unas horas el plazo de selección, después de todo Darcy no podrá jugar.

― Sabes, lo último que necesito en este instante...Por Merlin, no, no, no. ― Niego una y otra vez soltándome de su agarre. ― Comprendo que lo hicieras siguiendo tu instinto pero no caeré en esto. No soy dada a los deportes y menos a este. No va a pasar y punto.

Me voy. No quiero ver a nadie en este instante y siquiera Sam podrá sacarme de este pozo malévolo en el que estoy a punto de entrar. A duras penas he podido librarme de las insistencias de Potter y ahora, no, aaaaahhhhhhhhsssss.

...

Mis nervios.

Mis hermosos nervios.

Siento como se me erizan los pelos de la nuca y unos cuantos muchos de la cabeza.

Ese maldito sonido.

¡Como lo odio!

...

¡AAAH!

* * *

><p>¡Ah que mañanita linda! ¿Cómo están? Arranca el fin de semana así que me dije: antes de que te pierdas en cualquier cosa, sube el próximo capitulo, de seguro alguien va disfrutarlo en algún momentito de ocio. ¡Así que acá esta!<p>

¿cómo estuvo? ¿Bueno, malo, dejo de fumar cosas imaginarias?

Ya saben, los quiero.

;) ¡Y bienvenidos nuevos lectores!

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Grisel

Entradas para la primera puesta en escena con el Calamar Gigante como estrella principal (numeradas y están junto a Sirius y Remus) para: JinP , Pucky , Alive to Live a Lie , kindofmiracle , JosWeasleyC , Ly Malfoy, pau black.


	6. Pequeños detalles

Soy un trapo de piso.

Uno muy bonito y rojo.

Pero un trapo de piso en fin.

Me he puesto al viento para ventilarme un poco, es lo que tenemos los trapitos de piso. Debemos cuidarnos mucho por qué sino nos entra el mal olor y luego nos tiran. Tenemos sentimientos ¿Saben? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Los tenemos!

Ya no entiendo mi vida y lo que es peor, no creo tener ganas para descifrarla. Hasta hace dos días era una alumna más en Hogwarts. Una buena y aplicada y pelirroja. Premio anual, amiga incondicional.

Pero ahora soy presa de mis no decisiones. Si, ya saben, de esas que toman otros por uno por más que nos neguemos. Creo que me sentiría igual de mal si viviera en la edad media y mis padres me obligaran a desposar a uno de los ancianos amigos de mi padre. ¿Qué asco no?

Es lo que me repito una y otra vez, antes o después de decir: podría ser peor.

Pero no.

Con mi tendencia adolescente a pensar que todo lo malo me sucede a mi no puedo imaginarme fehacientemente que las cosas pueden estar peor.

No hay quien me ayude.

Ni siquiera la jefa de mi casa. Es más, la vi muy convencida. ¡Le daba la razón a él! ¡Sí! A ese...ese...no quiero ni recordar su nombre. Esto tan jodidamente enfadada. Y triste.

― Lily, como sigas poniéndote así en los ventanales terminaras cayéndote del otro lado. ― Esa es la idea Sam, esa es la idea.

Déjame sola.

― Llevas dos días en este estado. ―

Cuenta desde que comenzó la desgracia y te cerraran las cifras.

No puedo creer que fuera de mis casillas hubiese repetido el mismo milagro que hice con Bill hace días. ¿Puede la suerte caer dos veces en el mismo lugar? no, esperen, creo que esos eran los rayos.

Bueno, no importa, para el caso es exactamente lo mismo.

Si, volé, y atrape la maldita y hermosa Snitch casi con los dientes. Es que...es que... ¡me sacó! Ese ruidito que hace, el zumbido. Es la maldición de la mosca veraniega. No, si tengo que hacer una película de esto, de otra forma nadie me creerá.

Como cuando quise explicar mi reacción, no una, sino, dos veces. Primero ante el e quipo de Gryffindor y luego ante McGonagall. Pero nada, cero naranjas. Nadie se da cuenta que mi don no es más que un error de la existencia. Ser intolerante a las moscas no es algo que me enorgullezca, son seres vivos y prometí desde que era una niña pipirisnais que no odiaría a ningún ser vivo, se arrastre, vuele, sea baboso o cante.

...

Los escalones no cuentan, están hechos de piedra.

No soy discriminadora pero todo el mundo sabe que el mármol es racista. ¿Por qué habría de comportarme bien con el escalón si fomenta el odio entre los seres? ¿Ah? ven, no tiene sentido.

De igual forma, no creo estar exagerando.

Ah, mira, ahí están. Já. Que gracia. ¿Estás contento Potter? Radiante, si lo notó. Es muy gracioso que mi desgracia te alimente. No tienes idea de cómo te desprecio ahora. Y Black, mírate, no, no mires así acá. ¿Y encima saludas? ¿Tienes un gas en vez de cerebro? ¿Por qué habría de devolverte el saludo cuando saliste de testigo del innombrable de tu amigo? Ya estaba metida en el barro hasta el cuello y fue tu pata fea la que me hizo perecer.

Vete-al-maldito-infierno.

― ¡Ey Evans, quita esa cara! ― reclama divertido el muy...

― ¡Black! ¿Por qué no te vas a un poco a- ? ―

Cuando termino los que estaban alrededor tanto fuera como dentro del castillo se quedaron en completo silencio. Incluso pudimos escuchar una bandada de pájaros remontar vuelo en lo más recóndito del bosque prohibido.

Sé que mi poco agraciado comentario dio en el blanco cuando los ojos de los presentes se abren de forma excesiva.

Bien, se lo tiene merecido. Él y su amiguito Potter.

Me tienen harta los dos y no pienso guardarme lo que siento ya que mi respeto no lo tienen. No cuando me están obligando a jugar Qhuidditch. No cuando ignorando todos mis deseos, me metieron en esta obligación.

Métanse el compañerismo por donde no les da el sol.

Muchas gracias.

Me aparto de la ventana y comienzo a caminar por el pasillo.

No hago ni cinco metros cuando me cruzo con Peeves. El fantasma hace una reverencia en el aire.

― Mis respetos, Evans. ―

Pongo los ojos en blanco y continuo con mi camino que en realidad no sé cuál es. No tengo tarea pendiente, no quiero pedir extras. Ya estudie para los exámenes que se vienen en una semana únicamente queda repasar. Mi vida se está convirtiendo en un cartón monótono. Empiezo a darme cuenta que estoy muy aburrida, de todo. Es la primera vez que sucede.

Todos los años siempre obtuve algo con lo cual entretenerme pero este, que es el ultimo y que debería disfrutar al máximo lo estoy dejando pasar como si no fuese nada.

* * *

><p>Oh, sí, esto es lo que esperaba de tan inteligente personalidad. Es exactamente lo que quería. Sabe, nunca pensé pensarlo (valga la redundancia) pero tengo ganas de vomitarme en su estirpe ¿Se puede profesor?<p>

Por suerte no lee el pensamiento y se va luego de dejar un par de instrucciones.

¿Quieren saber lo que pasa?

Estoy castigada.

Sí, yo, Lily Evans, castigada.

¿Por qué?

Porque a cierto fantasmas con mas ectoplasma que materia gris se le ocurrió repetir una y otra vez hasta el cansancio las palabras que le dedique a Black. Y no solo eso, hasta hizo una canción con ella. ¿No tengo la mejor mala suerte del mundo? ¿No soy lo in de lo top?

Y por ello mi expediente está en "veremos", mientras tanto, tengo que limpiar trofeos. ¿Acaso esto no había tenido que hacer Potter hace un mes? ¿Cuanto pueden ensuciarse los trofeos si están en una vitrina? ¿Por qué Hogwarts tiene tantos? ¿La gente no se cansa de ganarlos?

¿Y por qué tengo que estar con el innombrable?

Esto debe ser una jodida pesadilla.

Potter ¿Eres el pulidor oficial o algo así?

Tomo un trapo y uno de los embases del abrillantador quita mugre súper fuerte y me dirijo a la parte trasera del aula.

Si puedo evitar verte y recordar que estamos en el mismo lugar anda a saber por cuanto tiempo, mejor, por que como están los ánimos te metería los dos litros de abrillantador en la boca, a ver si pulimos un poco tu humanidad, si es que tienes.

¿Ya te dije que te odio? ¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

Bien, ese parece bien para empezar. Primero, a sacarle el polvo y...

― Quizás debamos abrir las ventanas antes, el olor suele ser fuerte. ― no lo miro. Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y con energía abro los dos ventanales que hay. El viento de la tarde entra levantando un poco de mugre, pero se siente agradable.

Regreso a lo mío.

Siento como me mira. Tiene los ojos clavados en mi nuca pero ¿saben qué? ya está. Agotó mi cuota de todo.

Le oigo acercarse y empezar con una de las piezas cercanas en completo silencio.

Excelente.

Así me gusta.

...

El helado con Bill está cancelado, ya se lo casi grite cuando abandone el campo hace dos días. Bueno, le grite eso y algo que no recuerdo pero estoy segura que no fue bonito por qué no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

La culpa la tengo yo por andar pensando que me podía subir a una escoba e intentar algo nuevo sin que no hubiese consecuencias, pero fue todo lo contrario, así es. Como la mayoría de las situaciones en las que me meto sin pensar, como buena Gryffindor que soy. Hay veces me gustaría ser de otra casa para no ser tan malditamente lanzada.

Debería meterme en una caja que diga: no abrir hasta que este madura.

De esa manera evitaría todos los desastres.

¡AAAHhkdbnckdsbciuwebi! ¡Ésta mancha no se quita!

― Es una abolladura. ― Mi cuello cruje lentamente y debo tener cara de psicópata porque Potter da un paso hacia atrás. ― Lo digo para que no sigas gastando tus energías en eso.

¡Ah! ¿De favorcito? ¡Sabes donde puedes metértelo!

Mantente callado Potter, hazlo. Es lo recomendable en casos como el nuestro en donde las cosas terminaron mal sin siquiera haber empezado. Somos únicos en nuestra especie, como los duocornios.

¿Nunca viste uno? que casualidad, yo tampoco.

¿En que estaba?

Ah, cierto, limpiando.

― Lily. ―

Me lleva.

― ¿Estas furiosa?

― Te arrancaría la cabeza. ― Dejo de hacer mi pulido "especial" y lo veo. ― ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te entra la fibra de arrepentimiento luego de obligarme a entrar en tu equipo? Yo que tu cambiaria conciencia, la tuya tiene efecto retardado.

― ¿Tanto odias la idea de jugar con nosotros?

¡Contigo Potter, contigo él es maldito problema!

― ¿No te has puesto a pensar que si me negaba era por que...realmente no quiero hacerlo? ― él abre la boca pero luego la cierra. ― Tuve un momento de despiste ya hora debo pagarlo. ― mascullo harta. ― ¿Qué?

― ¿No estás molesta por algo más? ―

¿Debería estarlo?

― ¿Qué hiciste?

― No hice nada.

Claro y yo soy María Antonieta.

Sabes qué, mejor te ignoro.

...

Y esto resulta un buen rato hasta que vuelves a girarte.

No Potter, no hables, permanece calladito...muy...calladito.

― Lamento si complique las cosas con tu novio. ―

Ay por favor, nunca lamentarías algo así. Para ello tendrías que tener un poco de consideración con el prójimo y careces de...espera un segundo.

¿Novio?

¿Y desde cuando tengo novio? Porque a mí no me ha llegado el memo.

¿El equipo viene con uno incluido? Mira que a mí no me gusta cualquiera.

Por Merlín que estoy diciendo.

― No sé de qué hablas. ― casi escupo.

Se me queda mirando como lelo.

Deja morir el tema, Potter, es lo recomendable, para mi salud mental y para tu salud física.

¿De dónde diablos habrá sacado semejante mejunje? ¿La inventó su escuálido cerebro de chico crush o será resultado de andar siempre _escobeando_? Por ahí Catherine le chupó el cerebro.

Si.

Esto último debe ser.

Es lo más viable.

¿No?

...

¿Bill?

¿Por qué me lo nombran? ¿Van a volver a reclamarme por lo que dije y que no me acuerdo?

Oh, oh.

Miro a mi compañero por sobre el hombro. Está concentrado en la enorme copa de bronce.

¿Podrá ser que se esté refiriendo a Bill?

― O tal vez sí. ― murmuro. Él me escucha pero yo continúo con lo que estoy haciendo sin entrar en detalles.

No hay necesidad de decirle que con Bill somos amigos y que no hay posibilidades ni remotas.

No hay que aclararle que por más que me lleve más que bien con él las cosas no podrían avanzar en ningún sentido porque a mí me gusta otra persona.

No, no voy a calmar su molestia si es que tiene alguna en memoria de lo que una vez sintió por mí.

...

No soy mala, soy realista.

Además ¿Que gano con decirle que Bill no es mi novio ni nunca lo será porque es gay?

* * *

><p>¡I back! ¿Que tal el finde? El mío estuvo muy bueno, comí hasta por los codos jajajajaja.<p>

¿Que les ha parecido este cap? Puede que sea algo corto pero es uno de los que mas me gusta.

Agradezco de todo corazón a todos aquellos que dejan mensaje y a los que me han puesto en sus favoritos. ;)

¿Que es lo que le espera a Lily? Ni ella lo sabe y eso es bueno, en muchos sentidos jajaja.

¡Les mando un beso y cuidense!

Nos estamos leyendo ;)

Grisel

Una fotografía magica de Sirius durmiendo en el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor para: kindofmiracle, Ly Malfoy, pau black, JosWeasleyC , macaen , JinP , Leyla.


	7. Libros, libros, libros

Mmm salado.

Mmmm dulce.

Mmmm ¿Y esto qué es? mmm bueno, esta rico, así que cuenta.

Uf, siento que el estomago llego a su límite. Miro a mí alrededor y los platos están casi vacios pero aun contienen algo. No hay forma de que logre terminarlos, es decir, sé que es de vida o muerte pero si continuo metiéndome cosas en la boca terminare por morir de todas formas así que el esfuerzo será al bendito botón.

Uh ¿Que traes ahí, Sam? ¿Es dulce?

― Lily ¿Que es lo que pretendes?

Me lees como a un libro abierto, lo juro, da miedo. Te sonrío y te sientas a mi lado.

Supongo que esperas una súper explicación lógica, algo que derroche ingenio, ¿pero sabes qué? Lo mejor será decirte la salida fácil de mi salida fácil.

― Quiero tener unos kilos de más. ―

Afila la mirada.

― Si no estoy en forma, no seré rápida, por consecuencia no podré estar en el equipo.

Dime ¿No soy una maldita genio? Debería armar mi propia empresa, la llamaría: _como arruinarlo para mejorarlo_. _ ¡Ahora hazlo tú! _¿No es genial? Se me acaba de ocurrir.

...

¿Cómo que se nota? ¿Están siendo irónicos o positivos?

Sam niega luego de unos segundos y suspira.

¿No te gustó? ¡Pero si es lo in de lo in de lo top! ¿Cómo no te has sentido salpicado por la musa de la genialidad? ¿Ni una sola fibra toque? ¿Eres de acero y no me he dado cuenta? Que poco tacto ¡hombre! Cero naranjas lo tuyo.

― Como sigas así, más que perder la forma, terminaras con un ataque al hígado que no habrá poción que te saque del coma. ― Bebe algo del jugo de mi vaso. ― Comprendo que todo esto se te este yendo de las manos pero estas recurriendo a lo absurdo.

Más absurdo es que yo esté en el equipo de Qhuidditch sin saber siquiera las reglas básicas. Es decir...uf, tendría que haber ido a la biblioteca para buscar el libro correspondiente, sé que existe, pero vamos ¿Me ves a mi pidiendo eso? ¡Hello! Soy Lily Evans, no James Potter.

¿Por qué me pones esa cara? ¿Lees mis pensamientos?

― Lo que intento decirte es que ya estas dentro. Solo son un par de meses y no tendrás que repetirlo el año entrante por que habremos terminado Hogwarts. ― hace una pausa. ― Y es una buena excusa para matar las horas muertas que tienes por la neurosis que te ha salido por lo de Potter.

SHHHHHHHHHH

¿Quieres que alguien te escuche? Digo, aparte de mí. ¿No deseas publicarlo en _El Profeta_?

― Además lo tuyo no es vocación, odias el ruido que hace la Snitch lo cual despierta tu ira asesina mal canalizada. Como antes tenías a tu sabes quién, para calmar esas auras negativas no pasaba nada, pero ahora que ya te quedaste sin el pan in sin la torta la válvula de seguridad comienza a atorarse y estas explotando cada dos por tres para canalizar enojo. ―

Y luego de semejante discurso, te metes la cuchara llena de budín con dulce en la boca.

¿No te has quedado sin aire?

¿Qué? Pregunto. Evidentemente tienes mucha más capacidad pulmonar que mi persona porque de haber sido yo la que largaba semejante cosa estaría buscando mi sistema respiratorio en la mitad de la exposición.

Dios, como me gustaría tener una bicicleta voladora e irme a Tegucigalpa a ver si hay palmeras en vez de pasar lo poco que queda de temporada de Qhuiddicth aquí, con Potter como capitán y yo como intento de buscadora.

― Lily, no te vayas. ―

Lo miro.

Jodido.

Lees las mentes y no me dijiste. ¡Lo sabía!

― Eres un libro abierto para mi, cielo. Hablas con tu cara. ― niega lentamente. ― Ya. Haz lo que creas conveniente.

El muy maldito tiene su punto. Me estoy perjudicando a mi misma con tanto pataleo. Debo encontrar algo que hacer para sacar todo esto que tengo dentro. ¿Seguirá abierto el curso de croché que impartía la de estudios muggles? Deberé preguntarle.

Me levanto y noto la pesada carga de mi estomago.

Una caminata hasta la biblioteca me vendrá bien. Espero que "El Quidditch a través de los tiempos" este disponible.

― ¡Evans!

WOW

¿Acaso llame al libro con mi mente? ¿Poseo telekinesis? ¿Soy dios?

Bueno, tal vez me pase tres pueblos con esto último pero es increíble que...

Ay.

― ¿Qué? ― contesto de mala gana. Potter mantiene el brazo extendido con el libro en su mano.

― Para que leas. Lo tienes que tener aprendido para la próxima práctica. ― ¿Y cuando fue que reencarnaste que comienzas a darme ordenes como si pudieses? ¿Ah? ¿Piensas que por que eres el capitán del equipo yo estaré bajo tus órdenes todo el maldito tiempo?

Black se acerca y apoya uno de sus brazos en el hombro de su amigo.

No digo yo, son carne y uña. O...no, mejor me lo guardo.

― Es mejor que lo leas, no hay nadie más insoportable que este cuando se trata de Quidditch. ―

No me digas.

Y no me hables.

Que aun tengo ganas de arrancarte la cabeza.

...

¿Quieren saber porque estoy TAN enojada con Black?

Bien, se los diré. Fue él, con esa cara de conquistador pelele adolescente que le presentó a Catherine. Si, si yo me puse a pensar el otro día el porqué de estar tan molesta contigo, Black, y recordé. La primera vez que había visto a Catherine había sido en una salida a Hogsmeade ¿Y adivina con quien estaba de la mano? Siiii ¡contigo! ¿En tu grupo la costumbre es pasarse novias o conquistas?

¿Ah?

¡Descarado!

¡Tú le presentaste a Potter a la PERPETRADORA DE FANS PSICOPATAS! ¡Tú y solo tú!

Detrás de cada gran y enorme idea perversa esta tu mentecita. No, si yo digo: en Slytherin hubieses estado de maravilla. En familia.

― ¿Estas rechinando los dientes? ― Pregunta Black extrañado y hasta divertido.

― No. ― contesto secamente arrancándole el libro de las manos.

Bueno, por lo menos no es tan largo. Para la noche lo tendré asimilado.

¡Quítense del medio!

¿Ahora trabajan como pared durloc?

Escucho perfectamente el: no empujes. Pero intento ignorarlo.

― ¿A dónde vas?

― ¿Debo dar parte de mi ubicación también, Potter? ― abre la boca y luego la cierra. No tienen idea de que responder. ― A la biblioteca. Ahí me dirijo. ¿Algo más?

No espero respuesta y me doy vuelta para continuar mi camino.

No me interesa que no te guste mi manera de tratarte, deberías estar agradecido que no te demande. Arruinar de esta forma los últimos meses que tengo en Hogwarts tendría que ser un delito penado con Azkaban.

* * *

><p>Bien, bien, no es tan complicado como pensé. Solo hay que, ajá ¿y luego? ¡Oh! ¿En serio está permitido eso? ¿Pero no se contradice con la otra qué...?<p>

Alguien tira un libro a mi izquierda, detrás. Una chica de primer año que se disculpa con la cara más roja que un tomate. No te preocupes, no es tu culpa que hagan estas estanterías altas para los de tu edad. Cuando estaba en primer año me ocurría lo mismo, bueno, cuando no estaba con Severus, él siempre había sido unos centímetros más alto y me ayudaba.

Coloca el libro en su lugar y se pierde entre las demás estanterías.

Ehm ¿En qué iba?

Ah, sí, en que...

¿Ese no es Bill?

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué hago? ¡No! ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Tan molesto estas luego de lo que dije? (que conste, que aun no me acuerdo de lo que dije). ¡No era yo! ¡Era mi gemela malvada que fue absorbida por mi cuerpo antes de nacer y ahora toma posesión de mi persona cada vez que me enfurezco!

Esto, esto tendría que estar diciéndoselo a él, no a mis voces que ya lo saben.

Me levanto y camino hasta la estantería por donde dobló.

Espera.

¿Y si no quiere verme? ¿Si me rechaza? ¿Si me lanza un hechizo y me deja cabello de esponja?

Toco mi cabeza.

¿Por qué me preocupo? Ya está así.

Me muerdo el labio inferior.

Mejor lo espío de a poquito, me le acerco y...

Uh, ahí está. ¿Qué consulta?

Como me gustaría que los libros en esta sección fuesen iguales, con tanta diferencia de tamaño me cuesta seguirle el camino del otro lado de la estantería. ¿Cómo tendría que comenzar la conversación? ¿Un _hola_ bastará? Un: Hace calor, ¿no?

Guiño, guiño.

Diablos.

Debo dejar de hacer eso. Una vez me vi en el reflejo de un automóvil y parecía una psicópata con problemas en el nervio facial.

Bueno, que sea lo que Merlín quiera. Y si no quiere nada, pues, por lo menos lo intente.

― ¿Lily?

¡AH!

¿Que pise?

¡AH! ¡AUCH!

Mi rodilla, mi hermosa rodilla.

Oh, oh.

Creo que no fue bueno agarrarme de esa estantería.

¡AAHH!

Escucho pasos. Bill da la vuelta y corre hacia mi mientras los últimos tres libros de una docena (mínimo) terminan de caer sobre mí.

― ¿Estás bien? Cielos...― aparta un par de tomos de "Hechizos antiguos y vigentes". Parece preocupado. Eso quiere decir que no me odia.

Eso es bueno.

¿No?

¡Ay!

Escucho un: sssshhhh a lo lejos.

Ajá. ¡Gracias por la comprensión! ¡Procurare que me duela en silencio!

...

¡Oh cállense!

Se acomoda el bolso antes de agárrame y tirar. Me paro un tanto torpe rezando para no pisar ninguno de aquellos enormes libracos. La bibliotecaria me mataría si lo hiciera.

― ¿Como...qué...?― hace una pequeña pausa. ― Lo lamento.

― Lo lamento. ― digo al mismo tiempo.

Nos quedamos mudos por unos segundos tratando de asimilar lo que ocurre.

― Te asuste. Es mi culpa. ―

― Debía estar más atenta. ― me apresuro a responder.

Otro shh nos interrumpe. Bajo la voz:

― Y también siento lo del campo de Qhuidditch, no fue mi...― patino con uno de los libros y Bill me ataja en el aire, me ayuda a salir por completo del montón. ― Estaba tan enojada, tan molesta. No contigo, con la situación.

Siendo más alto, debe inclinarse hacia mí porque estoy hablando realmente bajo.

― Me descargue contigo, y con Sam. Con Potter no me arrepiento porque es un lelo pero...pero pagaste unos platos rotos que no debías y...

Bill niega.

― No, comprendo. Si no me acerque a ti era porque pensaba que aun estabas furiosa conmigo. No debí ponerte en esa situación, independientemente de cómo te considerara en el deporte, tenías derecho a elegir pero se vio cuartado por la necesidad de tu equipo por conseguir buscador. No lo pensé y...

― Me muero de vergüenza, no, es mi culpa, estabas intentando darme la oportunidad en algo que jamás considere y si bien aun no he sacado ningún fruto de esto probablemente lo haga y...

Nos miramos. Ambos estamos rojos por todo lo que decimos y por tener que hacerlo tan bajo.

Nos reímos, un poco más alto, un poco más alto, un poco más alto.

― ¡Bueno ya! ― La bibliotecaria no nos da tiempo a nada y se la escucha venir a paso redoblado.

¡Carajo!

Bill ríe al igual que yo. Me toma de la mano y salimos corriendo tan rápido como nos dan las piernas.

El verdadero ataque de risa nos da cuando estamos doblando el pasillo, ya fuera de la biblioteca y con la suerte de que no nos hubiese pescado. Esto es genial. ¡Ha sido increíble!

¡Esto, espera, espera, ¿Y el libro?

― ¿Pasa algo? ― me pregunta al verme medio sacada de situación.

Sonrío.

― Creo que perdí lo que estaba leyendo. ― contesto agitada, recién caigo en todo lo que corrimos.

― ¿Quieres regresar?

Niego.

― ¿Y qué nos atrapen? Ya volveré por él. ― le quito importancia porque para mí no la tiene.

― ¿Cual era? ―

― _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_. ― me guiña.

― Tengo una copia en mi habitación. Vamos, te la buscare.

― No hace falta. ―

― ¡Claro que sí! Si lo estás leyendo debe ser porque has decidido jugar así que es mi deber entregarte las reglas del juego. La última vez que hable contigo apenas si tenías una mínima idea.

― Sabía que existía la posibilidad que una pelota pasara por un agujero. ―

― Di la verdad, eso lo tomaste de la vida real. ― me encojo de hombros y rio.

― Como me conoces, y en tan poco tiempo. ―

― Lo sé, me da miedo. ―

Volvemos a reírnos con ganas, toma mi mano y casi cuasi me arrastra en dirección hacia Hufflepuff.

Oh, no, bueno, no importa.

Potter, ¡paso de ti! Ya arreglare lo de la copia que me prestaste.

Como veras ahora ando ocupada.

Hacía rato que no me reía tanto. Como extrañaba estos ataques de risa.

¡Bill! No vayas tan rápido que me voy a caer… ¿Qué me atajas? ¿Te puedo usar de amortiguador?

¡Genial!

Creo que entre el ataque de alegría y el ritmo de corrida poco va a quedar de mí para cuando lleguemos a Hufflepuff, pero no importa.

* * *

><p>He vuelto, si, si. Por acá me tienen de regreso con un nuevo capitulo. ¿Que les ha parecido? ¿No esta Lily mas chanfleada? Pobrecita.<p>

Hoy no tengo mucho para decir, mas que muchas gracias por su tiempo y apoyo!

Beshos!

Grisel

Un chibi Remus adormilado para: macaen , pau black, Leyla, kindofmiracle , I'mCruelAndPretty , Ly Malfoy, Andy Black Riddle , Pucky, Luna-Tsuki-Chachi .


	8. Calladita me veo mas bonita

No lo veo muy convencido. ¡Pero no miento! A mí se me nota cuando lo hago, me da un tic en el lado derecho de la cara, sobre la ceja. Por ello intento decir la verdad o ponerme el flequillo para ese lado cuando voy a decir una mentirita. Pero hoy, digo la verdad y llevo atado el cabello así que se me ve toda la cara. Potter, más transparente no puedo ser.

― Entonces, crees que tu falta de coordinación en las alturas es porque temes caer de cabeza y que tu familia no pueda costear los gastos por el agujero que dejaras. ―

Puesto en tu boca y con esa cara suena irracional pero es real. Es decir, mis padres son trabajadores, bueno, mi madre lo era, cuando nos tuvo a mi hermana y a mí se dedicó a ama de casa y nuestro padre no gana como para tirar manteca al techo. ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo? Nadas en dinero, si cayeses y dejases un hoyo, de seguro tu familia no tendría que hipotecar su alma.

― Evans.―

― ¿Uhm?

― Hay veces tengo miedo de saber lo que pasa por esa cabeza. ―

¿Nunca oíste el: "hay veces es mejor no saber"? Aplícalo, te vendría como anillo al dedo.

Se rasca la nuca y mira como a lo lejos, en el aire, los demás integrantes del equipo continúan con el entrenamiento de rutina. Están a años luz de mi persona y creo que Potter se está dando cuenta. ¡Menos mal! mañana es el partido contra Hufflepuff y tengo miedo de estrellarme contra alguna tribuna. ¿Se imaginan si me estampo directo contra un profesor? Sería peor que dejar un hoyo, es decir, le tengo mucho respeto al cuerpo de profesores.

― Bien, bien...―

No, mal, mal. Potter, date por vencido. Todavía tengo esperanzas, si, ¡en ti! ¿Puedes creerlo? Es como una luciérnaga en medio del pantano, solitaria, pequeñita y casi podría decirse que insignificante, pero viva al fin y al cabo. Yo sé que en alguna parte de tu cerebro, en la que funciona (aclaremos) dices: Evans-es-mala.-La-dejare-ir.

Pero no.

Eres duro, o medio menso. Suspiras y vuelves a mirarme.

― Ya, creo que es lo mejor. ―

Podría decir que te amo pero causaría revuelo y ya sabes, soy de bajo perfil.  
>Haces un hechizo rápido y tu voz se oye en todo el estadio.<p>

― ¡Es todo por hoy! ― no es lo que esperaba pero es algo. Llevamos tres horas con esto y no estábamos avanzando. ¡Uf! necesito una ducha y algo de sopa, si, que rico. Y un poco de los panecitos que preparan los elfos. ― ¿Qué haces?

― Me bajo de la escoba. ― ¿Tienes otra teoría?

― Ellos terminaron con el entrenamiento, tu no. Te ayudaré ―

¡Tengo tantas, pero tantas ganas de matarte! ¿Por qué yo no me puedo ir? ¿Por qué me discriminas así? ¿No lo harías siquiera por el amor que me profesabas cuando éramos unos pequeños saltamontes? Bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando con esto último.

Mmmm.

O tal vez no.

Me siento vieja. Mucho más vieja que la Lily que inició el año.

...

Me duelen las piernas. Y ¡no! no puedo ser menos quejosa. Si no desean escucharme váyanse.

…

¿Cómo que tienen título de propiedad? ¡Es mi cabeza!

...

¿Ahora es suya por qué no pague los aportes y los servicios por años? ¡Disculpen! ¡Yo hice de esa cabeza lo que es y...!

― ¡Evans! Te estoy hablando. ―

Potter, que manera de interrumpir conversaciones. No tienes tacto.

Ash.

...

Si, las salvó. Pero ya vamos a volver a hablar del tema y cuando lo hagamos esperen lo peor.

― ¿Qué?―

Esta por contestarme cuando esa voz que ya conozco por mala suerte lo distrae. No, no es de mi cabeza, es su novia. Catherine.

Me doy vuelta para hacerme la desentendida. Si no la miro seguro no me hablará; tengo que parece ocupada…Uh, la escoba, si, que linda que es, el mango tan marrón y la ¿cola? Tan… pajosa. Hermosa, una verdadera obra maestra. Es como lo top en...

No puedo evitarlo. Observo de reojo como hablan.

De seguro le está dando las malas nuevas, que nos quedaremos más tiempo y que no podrá acompañarla a cenar. Es hora de que hagas tu magia cielo, llorarle, quéjate. Mastica césped. No, espera, lo último no, aunque si lo hicieras no te detendría, soy muy abierta en cuanto a las preferencias de la gente. Si quieres ser una vaquita, aquí estaré para ti, a menos que Potter me largue, comprenderás que no puedo vivir en el estadio de Qhuidditch.

― ¡Evans! ― ¡Ah _censurado_! ¿De dónde saliste? ― ¿Segura que estas bien? Pareces perdida.

― Estoy bien. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Debes irte? No tengo problema en entrenar sola. ― Si claro, sola. En cuanto desaparezcas de mi vista saldré volando a la torre de Gryffindor para sacarme la mugre y relajarme. Una estela de colores y todo pienso dejar.

Te quitas los anteojos y los limpias.

― No. Le explique y piensa traernos algo mas tarde. ―

...

¡Dejen de aplaudirla! Eso, eso no significa nada. Ella puede seguir siendo una mala persona y traerle al novio y a un intento de "ex" comida en medio de un entrenamiento. Es decir, si eso no es maldad, no sé que...

Cierren la maldita boca, si es que tienen.

― Empezaremos desde cero. ―

* * *

><p>Necesito <em>resetearme<em> aunque no estoy segura de lo que signifique. Veo doble, veo doble, veo…ah no, son dos columnas. Uf, me estaba asustando. Qué cosas.

Ya es de noche y está fresco. Un baño no será suficiente para sacar todo la tierra y el sudor que tengo encima, me he caído de la escoba más veces de las que recuerdo y tengo todo el maldito cuerpo dolorido.  
>No, no me pude golpear la cabeza para ver si ustedes desaparecían, extrañamente siempre que estaba a punto de lograrlo Potter sacaba la varita y evitaba la colisión.<p>

Cómo había prometido Catherine volvió con comida y algo para tomar. Yo no probé bocado por qué no me pasaba ni una miga. Es decir, estaba cenando con la actual de mi ex acosador. Es como no sé, es complicado. No me va eso de: los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros. Cada demonio con su dueño por favor, no quiero peso extra porque la vida es como un viaje en donde las maletas si son pesadas, te rompen la espalda.

Y yo quiero a mi espalda.

Gracias.

Si, como iba diciendo. Ella vino y se fue.

Menos mal.

Pero ahora tengo un agujero en el estomago por la falta de comida y ya el momento de ir al comedor pasó.

Maldito Potter.

Esto es culpa tuya.

¡Mi estomago tiene un agujero! ¡Y tiene tu nombre! ¡Al lado de la ulcera con tu apellido!

Voy a morir.

― Lo has hecho bien. ―

¿Palabras de apoyo?

Uhm.

Pareces cansado también, te pasas la mano por la ropa la cual debo señalar, está tan sucia como la mía.

― Con el tiempo y la experiencia. Lo que falta es experiencia.― parece estar hablando mas para él mismo que para mí. Su mirada está perdida en un punto frente a nosotros. Continuamos caminando por los pasillos que nos llevaran hacía la sala común de Gryffindor.

Dios.

Por lo menos el partido será por la tarde y podré dormir toda la mañana, dudo que pudiese hacer algo bien si tocaba temprano. Creo que de haber sido el caso, me estrellaría contra el suelo sin la necesidad de subirme a la escoba.

Como cuando tuve mi primera y única borrachera. Fue hace dos años en casa de Sam. Sus padres se habían ido a una parrillada ese fin de semana, en las afueras y quedamos solos.

Fue increíble.

Y nunca volví a repetirlo. El emborracharme digo. Lo otro, bueno, paso una o dos semanas en su casa cuando estamos de vacaciones.

Yendo al punto, la resaca que tuve fue monumental. No podía ni siquiera hablar a la mañana siguiente y recién coordine una oración completa después de las tres de la tarde. Antes todo era: ahm…nou...sha...mmm.

Quizás no es lo mismo pero me siento igual de torpe, cansada. Unas cuantas horas de sueño sacaran todo afuera y tratare de dar lo mejor. Ya que voy a hacerlo lo hare bien ¿No?

― ¿Crees que duré para siempre tu enojo? ― Ok. Me estás leyendo la mente y no te he dado permiso.

Te miro.

¿Tú qué crees?

― No lo sé. ― respondo con voz apagada. ― Es extraño hacer algo que no quieres pero supongo que como no durará mucho no tengo que quejarme tanto, además esto me ha ayudado a...― parezco una cotorra que habla hasta por los codos ¿no? bien, lo lamento, probablemente estés muy cansado como para escucharme.

― ¿A? ―

No me lo esperaba. ¿Estás atento?

― A ver las cosas de otra manera. Creo que Sam tenía razón en que no debo cerrarme, Bill lo apoya y... ¿Potter?

¡Me deja hablando sola!

¡Oye! ¡Espérame!

― Apresúrate, Filch está cerca. ―

Estamos solos, James, y tenemos permisos. Aunque se apareciera el celador no podría hacer nada, solo darnos lata un rato e insultarnos a la distancia con esos tan conocidos: _ellos no saben, deberían colgarlos de las patas para que aprendan._

Ah, bueno, la nueva técnica es ignorarme.

Bien, bien.

HISTÉRICO.

...

¿No hay hombres histéricos?

¿Entonces como se les dice?

...

Ah.

Bueno.

¡NEURÓTICO!

* * *

><p>¡Lamento la tardanza! Es que, me fui a lo de mi madre por unos días y allá no tiene internet. Se imaginaran que estuve re desconectada de todo. Mmmm.<p>

¿ Que les ha parecido?

Lily tiene un verdadero enredo mental. La pobre necesita paños fríos por que lo malo es que se le están escapando y lo comienza a decir en voz alta.

¡Agradezco a todos por su tiempo y nos leemos la próxima!

¡ Cuídense!

Grisel

Snitch de chocolate para: Andy Black Riddle, Ly Malfoy, Pucky, Alive to Live a Lie , JinP , macaen , Belvina , pau black.


	9. Lily que se durmió,

...fue llevada por la corriente

Me dejo caer sobre una de las bancas mientras escucho como mis compañeros de equipo también se muestran un tanto frustrados. El partido ha entrado en una especie de medio tiempo por unos desperfectos de fuerza mayor, es decir, se largó una tormenta de tal magnitud que ni los más experimentados jugadores o incluso los profesores, podían con ella.

Es como una cortina de agua que cae con la fuerza de una cascada. No me atrevo a decir catarata porque esas sí que son fuertes y andaríamos en bote de haber llegado a ese extremo.

Uf.

Alguien detrás de mí cierra su locker con fuerza y me asusta.

Ah, eres tu Potter.

Si, conveniente, sécate la cabeza por que claramente no debes ver una miércoles con todo ese pelo pegado a la cara.

― Todavía tenemos oportunidad. ― dijo.

No soy experta pero puede que tenga razón, no estamos alejados en el marcador con Hufflepuff, quizás un cambio de táctica serviría. Yo no puedo hacer mucho, con el ruido de la tormenta y la gente gritando desde la tribuna se me ha hecho difícil visualizar la Snitch mas aun agarrarla. Casi me caigo de la escoba en un par de ocasiones.

Potter se toma un segundo para quitar su frustración secándose la cabeza con fuerza y cuando la aparta todo el cabello parece electrizado.

Lindo peinado.

Muy fashion.

Creía que en Hogwarts no había enchufes en donde poner los deditos pero eres la prueba primera de que no se necesitan.

Mmm

...

¿Qué?

No me estoy burlando, solo señalo lo obvio y circunstancial.

...

Sa sa sa

Déjenme tranquila.

― ¿Qué propones? ― Alice es de nuestro curso, su cara regordeta siempre me recuerda a la luna llena y sus ojos picarones y amables dan sensación de calidez. Como buena golpeadora es un poco robusta pero femenina.

Potter se pone a sacar ideas, varios compañeros asienten, otros dudan. Estos últimos proponen algo distinto, se los escucha. El equipo es muy democrático a pesar de que Potter siempre es el que termina teniendo la última palabra.

Yo no aporto porque mi experiencia se reduce a cuarenta minutos de juego, ni más ni menos. Miro por la ventana alta que hay en el vestuario y la lluvia sigue azotando la zona con mucha fuerza, y del viento ni hablemos.

Me pregunto si podremos continuar hoy.

...

Uf.

¡Qué frío!

Me dieron ganas de hacer pipi.

Mmm

Me levanto, no vaya a ser cosa que de repente salga el sol y tenga que subirme a la escoba con la vejiga a reventar. No debí tomar tanto jugo de naranja en el almuerzo.

― ¿Evans, donde vas? ―

Me giro para contestar.

― Al baño. ―

Cierra y abre la boca. Luego, la vuelve a cerrar.

Lejos de sentirse interrumpidos por la pregunta del capitán los demás continúan hablando animadamente sobre el cambio de estrategia aplicable.

Sus voces se escuchan hasta que cierro la puerta del baño de mujeres, justo en frente de los vestuarios cruzando el pasillo. Todo está desierto. Mejor, no me gusta que la gente me vea con la ropa mojada pegada al cuerpo, aunque sea un uniforme...uhm... ¿cuando me corte en la ceja?

¡Ah! si...recuerdo, recuerdo.

Pienso, mientras entro en el cubículo, que las cosas a pesar de haber estado complicadas no son para nada desagradables. Digo, no entiendo muchas cosas del juego y evidentemente el buscador de Hufflepuff es cien veces más bueno que yo, pero competir es divertido. Aunque claro, aun esté el problemita del mango de la escoba que suele golpearme cuando hago alguna pirueta poco ortodoxa.

De ahí que tenga un imperceptible tajito sobre mi ojo izquierdo.

Pero no es nada.

¿En que estará pensando ahora Bill? Lo vi nervioso antes de entrar al campo, me deseo suerte y yo también a él y cuando lo vi jugar a lo lejos me pareció que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Se lo diré cuando todo esto termine.

Ahm

Qué alivio.

Salgo del cubículo y me dirijo al lava manos. El reflejo del espejo me muestra que puedo estar peor de lo que creo. Tengo barro en parte del cuerpo y estoy empapada. Menos mal que ate mi cabello porque sino seria Medusa y todo el mundo sabe que Medusa tenía problemas de cabellera.

― Créeme, lo peor está por venir. ― me giro para encontrarme con Alice. ― James está como loco rehaciendo jugadas con los demás.

Sonrío nerviosa.

― Disculpa, me estoy tardando mucho. ― digo con cierta pena.

Alice niega lentamente y se acerca a uno de los lavamanos.

― No, eso no es problema. Además, hay que ir cuando hay que ir. Si la naturaleza llama no hay marcha atrás. ― Me guiña.

― Lamento no haber hecho un trabajo mejor.

― ¿Lo dices por la Snitch? ― sonríe y niega. ― Créeme, ganar no lo es todo además, si tardas mas, nosotros podemos jugar largo rato. Nuestro antiguo buscador era muy bueno, pero las atrapaba demasiado rápido y había veces que no tenía tiempo ni de meter un par de tantos, no por lo menos los que aspiraba.

― Potter no parece convencido. ―

― Está nervioso, quiere ganar y al mismo tiempo...― se detiene uno segundos. Veo que duda y continua pensando mientras se seca las manos. ― Éste partido es especial para él. Es la primera vez que lo veo tan convencido y determinado por algo.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

Alice vuelve a sonreír y esta vez, unos encantadores hoyuelos se forman en la comisura de sus labios.

― Es la primera vez que estás en el campo y no solo viéndolo jugar, sino jugando. Quiere que te diviertas.

Eso me suena a romance así que rápidamente contesto:

― Él está saliendo con Catherine. ―

No sé lo que quiere decirme con su silencio, no logro descifrarlo. Ella permanece calma y sale del baño sin decir nada más.

Me rasco la nuca.

Merlín.

¿Que habrá querido decir?

...

Cállense.

Tiene novia y punto. Ya. ¿Quieren buscarle el tercer cuerno al duonicornio? No les voy a seguir el juego. A Tegucigalpa con esos rollos.

...

¿Alguien me llama?

Salgo al pasillo y me encuentro de lleno con un niño. Es de segundo año.

― ¿Evans?

Asiento. Me entrega un pergamino enrollado con cuidado y se va sin que pueda decir nada.

Qué raro.

Abro lo que acaba de entregarme y en letra medio borrosa no solo por la caligrafía sino porque el mismo pergamino está un tanto húmedo, se lee:

"Solo concéntrate, puedes hacerlo. Suerte. Bill"

Voy entrando en los vestidores y no puedo borrar la sonrisa tonta que se me ha formado ante el ánimo que me han dado. Bill es un sol.

Me muerdo el labio.

Que lastima que el niño se haya ido, podría haberle enviado una respuesta acorde.

― ¿Que tienes ahí?

¡Ah mierda!

¡Potter!

¡Tú y tu costumbre de aparecerte como fantasma!

¡Óyeme! ¿Qué haces? ¡Regrésamelo!

Lo lee rápidamente y lo abolla luego de unos momentos.

― ¡Potter! Diablos, ¡regrésame eso! ¿Quién te crees que...?

Me enfrenta con tal fuerza que debo retroceder unos cuantos centímetros para no caer hacia atrás.

― ¡El colmo!

¿Ah? Habla claro porque todavía no me han enseñado a leer mentes como la tuya.

Miró por sobre su hombro, o mejor dicho, por un costado y el grupo está en completo silencio observando todo con cuidado. ¡Genial! Ahora somos el entretenimiento de las cinco. ¿Alguien quiere pochoclos? ¿Un juguito? ¿Té digestivo?

— ¿Cómo se atreve?

― ¿Me puedes explicar?

― ¡Te mando una nota!

― ¡SI! ¡La que abollaste sin derecho alguno!

Me mira por unos segundos, realmente molesto.

¿Qué demonios es lo que te ocurre? ¿Te has convertido en el hijo del diablo o una cosa de esas? Mira que a mí lo satánico no me va, las cabras no me quieren. Sino pregúntale a mi padre cuando era chiquita y me llevaba al campo y me dejaba cerca de alguna de esas. Siempre terminaba corriendo en pos de salvar mi vida y alejarme de esos cuernos.

― ¡Te hablas con el enemigo!

― ¿Ah? ¿Bill es el enemigo? ¿Has fumado en las últimas horas?

― ¡Estamos en medio de un partido contra los de Hufflepuff y va y te mandas notitas con uno de ellos! ¡Y encima...!

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Me está tomando el pelo? ― Esto se lo decía mas a si mismo que a nosotros. ¿Tienes otra vez tensa la mandíbula? Mira que como sigas así te dará dolor de cabeza tensional y es jodido. ― Como si yo no pudiera darte palabras de ánimo. Me debe pensar un idiota.

Me llama la atención el ruido. Como si chocaran palmas. Nuevamente observo al grupo y estos tienen una mano en plena frente, agarrándose la cabeza.

― En este momento te estás comportando como uno. ― respondo secamente, indignada por encontrarme en esta situación.

Sus ojos avellana me fulminan.

Da un paso.

Luego otro.

Y uno más.

Se inclina para quedar a mi altura. Claro, presume que la madre naturaleza te ha dado la estatura ideal para llegar a las estanterías.

¡Yo tengo pecas ¿sabías? ¡Y son hermosas!

¡Nadie les gana!

― Nada de contacto con el enemigo hasta...hasta el final de la temporada. ― Alucinas, alucinas como el mejor. ― No permitiré que el...― _¿tienes acidez?_ ― noviazgo que llegas con ese tal Bill arruine lo que queda de temporada.

Como desearía tener un acantilado cerca para tirarte por él. Lo juro.

― No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Seguiré viendo a Bill y continuare lo que tengo con él porque no es justo que...

Las palabras comenzaron a volar como la ropa en una tienda de ofertas a final de temporada (con fauces incluidas). Es como estar en una isla salvaje peleando por el último trozo de comida.

¿Querías guerra Potter? ¿Realmente? ¿No podías quedarte calladito?

Noooooo.

James Potter no hace eso.

Se tira a la pileta aunque esté llena de concreto solidificado por que como buen Gryffindor es re heavy, re jodido.

Aja.

Si.

¡Pues me importa un pepino!

¡A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, y menos tu que saliste de esa porción de vida que tenia dedicada a ti! ¡Ahora a llorarle a las naranjas!

― ¡Evans te estoy hablando! ―

― ¡Y yo ignorando!

La puerta se abre y por ella aparece la profesora McGonnagal. Su porte serio nos revisa de pies a cabeza. De seguro se pensó que por los gritos ya habíamos llegado a las manos. No estábamos lejos, profesora, no estábamos lejos.

Me cruzo de brazos y espero que diga lo que vino a decir.

Luego de unos segundos, su boca se curva en una mueca y suelta:

― Se ha decidido posponer el partido para otro día. Las condiciones aun no son buenas y no mejoraran pronto. ―

Más de uno suspira.

Permanezco alerta pero al mismo tiempo una extra sensación de vacío se instala en cierta parte de mi cabeza. Si soy sincera, realmente deseaba terminar el partido.

Mmm

Ahora tendré mi primer partido en cuotas.

Genial.

Genial...

Simplemente genial.

...

Estoy siendo irónica.

...

Si, ya me di cuenta que no se habían dado por enteradas.

Desde que las amenace con desalojo andan medio despistadas.

...

Nooo, no es mi culpa. Yo no ando atolondrada por la vida.

...

Vuelvo a repetir. Olvidarme la contraseña para la entrada a la sala común solo fue un momento de sueño. Sí, eso.

La profesora nos mira con cierto recelo.

― Y espero que lo que sean que están discutiendo se solucione. ― Lo que en otras palabras seria: no me interesa cual es el problema, resuélvanlo y dejen de causar lio. Ya bastante grandes están.

Se da media vuelta y se va.

Eso es a lo que llamo profesora concreta. Ni una palabra más, ni una de menos. Todo en su lugar.

James, atornillado al suelo como suele ser su costumbre cuando piensa, afila la mirada. Se moja los labios y mira al equipo.

― Bien, bien. ― suspira. ― Creo que está bien dejarlo acá. Les comunicare cuando sea la próxima fecha y reorganizaremos el calendario para los entrenamientos.

Pareces un profesional Potter. Un aplauso si tomamos en cuenta que recién parecías un monstruo echando fuego por la boca.

...

¿Cómo que esa era yo?

Ash

Ustedes no saben nada de enojos. Soy una lady, una princesa...bueno, quizás no pero hago el intento.

Recojo mis cosas al igual que los demás y me voy.

A que eso ha sido fácil. ¿No?

Estoy a mitad del pasillo cuando la voz de Potter me interrumpe. No tengo ganas de mirarlo pero nomas de desconfiada que soy me giro un poco.

― ¡Lo digo en serio!

― ¿Y qué harás sino? ¿Asesinarme con tu ego? ¡Haz intentado desde cuarto y no has logrado nada!

Tienes cara de constipado.

¡Já!

He gana...

― O lo haces o...o... ¡O VIVIRE PARA SIEMPRE!

― ¿SI? ¿Eres mago ahora o qu...?

Por su cara me doy cuenta que metí la pata hasta el fondo. Mal, mal, mal, mal.

¡AHHHH QUE ODIO!

...

¡Y ustedes cállense!

* * *

><p>¡Lamento la demora! Semana agitada y algún que otro bajón de salud, pero ya estoy bien ;).<p>

Lily es Lily y James se las va a ver negras como intente domarla así que mejor...pasemos a otro tema. Alguien debería darle clases de como tratar a una chica al pobre por que como siga así terminara en un barranco. XD Eso creo yo. jejejeje.

Beshitos y nos estamos leyendo!

Grisel

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! a: Andy Black Riddle , Belvina , kindofmiracle, macaen , pau black, Alive to Live a Lie , Pucky, JinP ,JosWeasleyC


	10. Hola ¿Realidad? soy Lily

Estoy pasando mucho tiempo por estos rumbos. Tal vez sea porque note que en contadas ocasiones el estadio de Qhuidditch tiene gente. Se usa para los partidos o para las prácticas, nada más. Es algo bueno, me permite estar sola con mis pensamientos sin causar traumas psicológicos.

Después de la peleíta que tuvimos con Potter no he quedado muy bien parada en nuestros siguientes encuentros, es que verán, me agarró desprevenida. En una estaba en medio de la medición de unos ingredientes para una poción. Y la ultima (que creo fue la más efervescente) estaba comiendo. ¡Y ya saben cómo soy cuando como! Es un momento sagrado que no debe ser coartado por nada.

Pero Potter no lo entiende.

Así que me atragante con algo de pollo tratando de explicárselo.

Jodido ¿no?

Suspiro.

Black se rió tanto que creí se rompería a la mitad.

Que personaje obsoleto.

...

¿Alguien sube?

...

Menos mal, una chica. No tengo ganas de encontrarme a ninguno de los innombrables en este instante. Hay que tener estomago y por mi parte me he saturado de todo por las próximas horas.

...

Si, ya sé que se podrá preguntar más tarde cuando me entre el hambre pero dejen de desperdigar mis oscuros secretos por el mundo.

Gracias.

Me ve e inclina la cabeza levemente, pero no se acerca.

Mira las tribunas con algo de curiosidad y luego de unos segundos se sienta en uno de los bancos que hay cerca de las escaleras de salida.

Ah...otra como yo.

Te compadezco, pero, pero, este es un buen lugar para intentar entrar en el Nirvana, a menos que seas Sam y te estés durmiendo en mi falda, ahí la cosa se complica porque terminaras con un lindo moretón en plena frente.

Me ha hecho sentir culpable con ello, tanto que tuve que darle la mitad de mis plumas con gusto a chocolate (a ambos nos gusta morder la punta).

...

Eso sonó extraño.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y continuo observando las grandes tierras que desde ahí pueden vislumbrarse.

Que tranquilidad.

― ¿Has visto un perro negro? ―

¡Ah! ¿Cómo llegaste así sin hacer ruido? ¡Mi corazón...mi corazoncito! Me muero...

...

Oh, cállense.

Miro a la chica que ahora está sentada a nada de mí. Se me hace familiar. ¿No la he visto en alguna otra parte?

Mmmmm

Debe ser de cuarto año, poco mas, de quinto quizás.

― ¿No? ― insiste con cierto tono agradable. ― Es una lástima, es simpático, tiene pelo largo y ... no, creo que hasta ahí llega la descripción. Siempre que quise acercarme salió escupiendo fuego. No sé por qué, generalmente me llevo bien con todos los animales, humanos y comunes. Mi tortuga me ama.

¿No serás parte de mi imaginación? Yo también tengo una tortuga que me quiere. Aunque claro, María Julia es muy reservada y hay veces que cuesta saber lo que piensa pero es demostrativa la mayoría del tiempo.

Sonríe y pasa una mano por su cabello negro.

― No realmente. ― contesto finalmente. ― Pero algo así no pasaría desapercibido. ¿No le has preguntado a otros?

Ella niega.

― Suele salir de noche, es parecido a un GRIM.

― ¿Buscas la mala suerte?

― Un animal no puede traer eso. Ahora, si te muerde aun queda la duda si es mala suerte para uno o para el pobre bicho. ―

Excelente conclusión.

Juro que no puedo contenerlo.

― ¿Eres una amiga imaginaría?

Sonríe pero no se sorprende por la pregunta.

― Puede que sí, puede que no. Me han considerado muchas cosas pero esta jamás. ―

Permanezco en silencio, mirándola. Si es producto de mi cabeza soy bastante simple en cuanto a los detalles. Es una chica común y corriente con cabello negro y largo. Va a Hufflepuff y...oh...le gustan las revistas extrañas, lo sé por la revista que tiene en la mano. Wow, esperen, tiene detalles.

Creo que no es producto de mi imaginación, nunca fui buena para los detalles.

El viento comienza a hacerse fuerte a estas alturas, literalmente. Te dan ganas de quedarte durmiendo con un buen abrigo.

Mi acompañante se levanta.

― Debo irme. ― dice con naturalidad. ¿La razón? no hace falta preguntarla, sus cabellos están volviéndose una bola y de no irse tendrá un nido de ratas por melena. Y todo el mundo sabe que ese estilo se dejo de usar hace mucho.

Inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo y la veo alejarse por el lado contrario al que ingreso...

― Te dije que iba a estar acá. ― giro mi cuello tan rápidamente que oigo crujir los huesos. ¿Sam, Bill? ― A ver pelirroja sensual. ¿Se te ha ido la hora del cuerpo?

Me debo quedar con cara de perdida alucinada por que Bill agrega.

― Quedamos en tomar la merienda juntos. ―

Si, quedamos, pero eso sería a las cinco y son…

Miro el reloj.

Las cinco.

...

¡Oh por dios!

¡Me han robado!

¡¿Donde está la hora que me quitaron?

― Lily ¿anduviste de nuevo comiendo galletitas de chocolate en exceso?

Ya quisiera, imagínate, tendría explicación para el secuestro de mi tiempo pero cero naranjas.

Bill y Sam se miran.

Caminan hacía mi y se sientan cada uno a un lado.

― Creo que ya es momento de que lo aceptes. ― Sam, espero que esta sea una actuación, no me gusta cuando estas tan serio porque eso significa que es tiempo de la verdad y nadie más que tú la conoce.

― Sera lo más sano. ¡Mírate! ― señala Bill. ― Tienes una cara de alucinada que cualquier profesor malinterpretaría.

¿Y si les explico que me encontré a una amiga imaginaria? Por cómo era dudo que crean que es mía, pero...iniciaríamos una búsqueda por aquel que perdió a su amiga imaginaria. ¿No?

― Tienes dos opciones. ― Sam atrae mi atención. ― O aceptas que lo de Potter te afecta por que te gusta o...eres psicótica.

Lo pienso.

― La psicosis no es tan mala como la pintan. Hay que estar abiertos a las nuevas posibilidades de la vida moderna.― argumento con cierta lentitud. ― ¿No es cierto?

Sam se estrella una mano en plena cara y Bill niega.

Estoy completamente perdida.

― Creo que la solución sería que hablases con alguna chica. Esto se nos sale de las manos. ―

Podría hablar con Marie, ella siempre fue muy comprensiva a...no, esperen, desde que esta de novia no coordina muy bien. Probablemente me dirá que declare mi amor sin vergüenza, que lo grite a los cuantos vientos y...todos sabemos que no me gusta gritar cosas así. Se me caería la cara de a pedazos y amo mi cara.

¡Hello!

...

¿Sara de Ravenclaw? Es un tanto chismosa, si le consulto seguramente no tardaría en abrir la boca. Aunque... hace lindas bufandas.

Estoy cayendo en cuenta que no tengo amigas, bueno, sí, pero no mejores amigas de esas que estoy segura no abrirán la boca.

― Quizás mi prima pueda ayudarnos. ― dice Bill pensativo. ― No es muy buena con el tema relaciones pero sabe escuchar y es muy discreta si se lo pides. Es lo más femenino que hay en mi familia. Además de mi madre y sus hermanas, ella es la única chica entre los primos.

No contesto. No puedo creer que tenga que recurrir a una prima prestada de Bill para pedir consejo femenino.

* * *

><p>Debo haber entrado a una dimensión diferente en la cual, al pasar, me caí y me di contra algún marco o directamente contra una roca porque si no, no hay explicación para que esté haciendo esto.<p>

― Está segura de lo que esto significa. ― La voz de Dumbledore siempre me pareció tranquila, enigmática. Es de esos seres que hablan poco y ocultan mucho. Me mira por sobre sus anteojos de media luna por unos segundos. Asiento. ― Bien.

Corrí cuando me entere y es uno de los ingredientes que hace esta situación de lo más extraña.

…

¿No entienden?

Castigaron a Potter por mi culpa...mmmmmm.

Tonta de mi pensar que mi pequeño altercado en la biblioteca no traería consecuencias.

Lo malo fue que no fueron para mí, directamente. Cuando llegue al despacho medio desecha por la carrera explique todo con el único pulmón que me quedaba en pie. Claro que debí repetirlo porque en la primera oportunidad no se me entendió mucho.

Pero Dumbledore es buena onda.

― Entonces el castigo de Potter se transferirá. Sus horas voluntarias comenzaran el lunes próximo y, deberá complementarlas con las horas de clases y las tareas extracurriculares. ― Mi cabeza se mueve mecánicamente y afirmo nuevamente.

― ¿Quiere decírselo usted o...?

― Creo que es lo conveniente, fue mi error que lo culparan en primera instancia. ― es increíble mi forma de hablar teniendo en cuenta que soy una bestia de boca para adentro.

Debería practicar más en mi oratoria interna.

El director me deja ir no sin antes regalarme un delicioso caramelo de limón.

Mmmm

Que rico.

Con razón es adicto.

Los pasillos están a medio llenar, la mitad debe estar en clases y la otra...haciendo nada como siempre ante horas libres.

Debo encontrar a Potter para avisarle...

Pero no tengo ni la menor idea en donde podrá estar. Si yo fuese Potter ¿En dónde me tiraría a _mensear_? ¿La copa del pino más alto del mundo? ¿El fondo del lago? ¿El _culis_ del universo?

Espera cabeza, pongámonos de acuerdo. Estamos pensando en donde iría él, no a dónde queremos mandarlo nosotras. Son cosas diferentes por lo que tengo entendido (me lo explicó Sam hace poco con dibujitos de lo más lindos).

Continuemos... ¿Una casa hecha de chocolate?

...

Si, ya sé que esa es mi fantasía, diablos.

...

¿Que mire por la ventana?

No tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que les seguiré la corriente pero ni crean que será permanente por que...oh... ¿Potter le habla a un árbol? No sabía que tenía esas mañas.

Ah, no, esperen, detrás esta Catherine. Si, si, no entiendo la manía de la gente de esconderse detrás de las cosas, es de mala educación.

Se me hace extraño.

Me acerco a la ventana y afino la vista.

¿Catherine está llorando?

¿Se le habrá roto una uña?

...

Ya sé que no es así de superficial pero déjenme mentirme por un rato. No le hago mal a nadie.

Oh, Potter intenta consolarla pero ella se aparta con rudeza. ¿Esa miradita es de desprecio?

― Esta cortando con ella. ―

¡AH! ¡Por el gran y mistiquisimo Alá que Buda lo tenga en su Glory! ¡Mi corazón, quiere escaparse! ¡ No...lo...dejare!

¡Black! ¡Pero qué nulo tacto, hombre!

― ¿Te asuste?

― No, estoy practicando una obra. ― derrocho ironía mientras mi mano continua acariciando mi pobre pecho adolorido.

― ¿Cual? ― se cruza de brazos divertido.

― _De cuando Black me habló y otras pesadillas._

Chita y sonríe.

― No soy tan malo. Nomas es que soy sensual y pongo nervioso a cualquiera.

― Crispas los nervios, eso es lo que pasa. ―

― También. ― contesta como si nada. Me mira con cierta picardía. ― ¿Estabas espiándolo, no?

― Más bien buscándolo. ― Lo pienso. Si Potter acabó con su novia tal vez no sea un buen momento para hablarle. ― Pero ya que te encontré, me serás de ayuda.

― ¿Las palabras mágicas?

― ¿Vete al diablo? ― me señala con ambas manos y niega con teatralidad. ― Es en serio. Me entere que lo habían castigado por lo de la biblioteca.

Frunce el ceño, sabe de lo que hablo.

― Fue por mi culpa pero ya lo solucione. Dile que el castigo esta cancelado y que tampoco tiene que ayudar a Hagrid la semana que entra. ―

Sonríe de lado.

― Así que moviste tus contactos por él, es bueno saberlo. ―

― No es lo que imaginas, simplemente fui a hablar con Dumbledore y le dije la verdad. ―

Me encojo de hombros quitándole importancia.

― Gracias por pasarle el recado. ― comienzo a marchar hacia la sala común.

* * *

><p>¡Buenas! ¡Semana ocupada! y para colmo, me estoy quedando sin capítulos redactados. Pero a no preocupar, que esto sigue en marcha jajajaja, todavía tengo un par.<p>

¡Como siempre, agradezco a todos por su tiempo y ganas!

¡Sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz!

Beshis

Grisel

Entradas para el que podría ser "el malentendido del siglo" para: macaen, pau black, I'mCruelAndPretty , Belvina , Andy Black Riddle , Leyla, Pucky, JinP , JosWeasleyC ,


	11. Mentiritas con agujeritos

Alguna vez se preguntaron seriamente ¿Serán naturales?

Tal vez puedan mal interpretarme, no lo digo por envidia ni nada que se le parezca, únicamente siento la curiosidad de saber. La dependienta de Las tres Escobas tiene mi talla de espalda ¿cómo es posible que parezca tener el triple de sostén adelante?

Miro hacia abajo.

No estoy mal pero en mi pecho jamás se ha perdido algo como oigo decir a algunas de mis compañeras.

― ¿Otra vez midiendo? ― Sam a mi lado toma un trago de su cerveza y me mira con cierta picardía.

― Nunca me anime a preguntarle. ―

― Si quieres lo hago por ti. ― de mi otro lado, Bill sonríe con cierta diversión.

Claro, a ustedes dos se le pegó la misma onda de burlarse de mí. ¿Durara mucho o será como la moda de usar guantes deshilachados? Seamos sinceros, esto último no era práctico, y menos en invierno donde los dedos te quedaban como estalactitas.

Y todo el mundo sabe que las estalactitas no pueden tomar chocolatada caliente porque no saben sostener las tazas.

Es cuestión de lógica. De eso y un poco de ayuda extra, pero son pequeños detalles.

― ¿Cuándo llegara tu prima? ― cambio de tema radicalmente aunque realmente me interese lo que estoy preguntando. Días antes luego de meditarlo mucho me di cuenta que quizás una mirada externa de todo el asunto me ayudaría a desenredarme un poco ¿Y qué mejor que una mano femenina para ello?

― Debería haber llegado. ― Bill se inclina para ver hacia la puerta pero ni rastros de su chica. ― Por ahí se entretuvo en Honeydukes. ― queda en silencio unos segundos. ― Iré a buscarla.

Sin que pudiera quejarme o decirle que no se preocupara, Bill se levantó como un rayo y caminó hasta la puerta.

― Se ve que la conoce. ― masculla Sam jugando con su botella vacía. ― Debe ser como tu cuando entras en una librería.

Cierto.

Sonrío.

― Bien, iré al baño, creo que me pase con el jugo. ―

― Siempre es un placer hablar contigo.

― Anatómicamente, tu vejiga es dos o tres veces más grande que la mía, no tienes derecho a reclamar si no conoces el dolor. ― contesto en el mismo tono.

Los baños quedan en la parte trasera del local, se puede acceder a ellos después de cruzar un pasillo angosto en donde se ven volando u tencillos como cucharas, tenedores y destapa botellas.

Es decir, hay que tener cuidado.

Literalmente esto es al fondo y a la derecha.

Uhm...huele a pino.

Que rico. Doy una rápida mirada al espejo junto a los lavados, frente a los cubículos.

Esos pantalones nuevos te quedan bien, pelirroja. Que buen gusto tiene tu madre que sabe adaptarse a tu cuerpo cambiante y psicótico.

Uf.

Aunque están algo ajustados debe ser porque son recién estrenados y...ah. Si, de eso hablo. Una vez que el botón se desabrocha lo demás viene solo.

¿Me pregunto qué clase de consejo me dará la prima de Bill? Si es como él seguramente será uno bueno aunque entre parientes hay diferencias. Mi hermana es un claro ejemplo. Ella es tan cerrada como una almeja, y no es para que me mal entiendan, pero tiende a ser intolerante con todo lo que es diferente, por ejemplo, yo. Desde que entre a Hogwarts se ha puesto en plan asquerosa cuando cuento algo sobre este lugar y con los años ha empeorado.

Creo que tiene que ver mucho con ese noviecito que se ha ganado en una feria de mala muerte el verano pasado. Vernon no es de buen trigo, lo puedo saber yo. Hay algo en él que no termina de...

Espera.

La manija se atoró.

Tiro de ella nuevamente pero no hay caso. Empujo unos segundos hasta que me doy cuenta que la puerta se abre para mi lado.

Detalles.

...

¡Sí! ¡Mi varita!

...

¡No! ¡Me la deje en el bolso!

¡Ah!

Comienzo a golpear la puerta con impaciencia. Grito pero es inútil.

Miro hacia abajo pero el espacio que queda es demasiado pequeño para caber. Bueno, no quedara otra. Bajo la tapa del retrete y me subo sobre él.

Bien Lily.

Recuerda las clases de gimnasia particulares. Flexiona las piernas, visualiza el objetivo y...

¡Salta!

...

¡Ah!

¡Mi estomago!

¡Mi hermoso y sensual estomago!

...

La puerta del baño se abre y deja pasar a una chica de cabello negro.

¡Milagro!

¡Yo te conozco!

Si, a ti, la última vez que nos vimos estábamos en las gradas del estadio de Qhuidditch, por ahí hoy me ves un poco mas lookeada, tengo jeans nuevos y estoy atorada en plena puerta del baño con medio cuerpo dentro y medio cuerpo fuera pero, oye, soy yo.

Me sonríe.

― Deberían ponerle un cartel a ese cubículo. ― Merlín, gracias, gracias por tu divina misericordia y... ¡espera, que haces!

¡No!

¿Estás murmurando lo que creo que...?

¡Ese hechizo no funciona para...!

¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

...

Salgo volando.

Literalmente lo hago. El Karma es agobiante porque caigo sobre la chica y esta sin poder contener el equilibro, cae hacia atrás tratando de agarrarse de los lavados. Uno de ellos cede ante el peso.

Ese crack estoy más que segura que no es nada bueno... ¡AHHH!

¡Me mojo!

¡Esta helada!

¡Me ahogo!

* * *

><p>¿Qué miran? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?<p>

Si, así está mejor.

Ni que fuese un fenómeno de circo, solo, solo estoy empapada de pies a cabeza. A todo el mundo le pasa en algún momento, y si no...¡No vivió!

Uf.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?

― Si, ¿Por qué preguntas? ―

Bill se lame el labio inferior con cierta picardía.

― No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero, estás completamente empapada. ― mira por sobre mi hombro, cosa que no es difícil para el por qué me lleva una cabeza de diferencia. ― ¿Y por que mi prima esta igual?

Momento.

Me giro para encarar a mi acompañante de paseo por el mundo acuático y juro que se me sale el:

― ¿Pueden verte? ¿No eras una amiga imaginaria?

Ella abre la boca, la cierra. Está confundida.

― Como sigas llamándome así terminare por dudar. ―

Excelente punto.

Bill niega lentamente intentando darle algo de coherencia a la situación, cosa que por obvias razones, es imposible, así que dejémosle con sus pobres intentos.

― Lily, mi sensual pelirroja, después me explicaras como llegaste a esa conclusión. ― Sam me pasa una mano por los hombros. ― Un gusto, tú debes ser Anne.

La joven afirma con una sonrisa amena.

― ¿En qué año estás?

― Séptimo. ―

La cara de ambos debe ser para partirse de la risa porque ella comienza a hacerlo con ganas. Miramos a Bill para que él confirmara lo que estábamos escuchando.

― Parece de menos ¿no? ― fue su respuesta.

― Pero…pero…ella no puede tener diecisiete. ― Objeta Sam. ― Nunca la hemos visto en las clases.

― No compartimos muchas. Creo que si son dos me estoy yendo mal. ― argumenta ella con soltura. Apunta su varita a la ropa que trae puesta y tras unas mínimas palabras la misma queda seca, como si no hubiese pasado el ataque de los caño rotos y rebeldes. ― ¿Quieres?

― Por favor. ― respondo y hace lo mismo sobre mí.

Ah.

Calentita.

Que linda.

¿Han notado que la ropa seca parece tibia cuando uno se la pone luego de estar mojado?

Y esponjosa.

¿Qué tipo de suavizante usaran los elfos?

Mmmmm

…

Anne no puede tener la misma edad que yo. Digo, es bajita y tiene cara redonda, parece mucho más joven de lo que es aun sacando el factor de la altura. ¡Le llevo una cabeza!

¡Yo!

Que para _Miss Métrica_ me faltan unas cuantas reencarnaciones. (Y creo que me quedo corta)

― Entonces…―

― ¡Evans!

Ignóralo, ignóralo. Ahora estas en una salida con amigos y conociendo a alguien nuevo, no dejes que se te piante la hilacha, aléjate, aléjate… que te alejes… ¡POTTER ALEJATE! ¡Acaso no oyes mis pensamientos!

…

¡Ash! ¡No es excusa! ¡Tendría que leer mis rasgos faciales por lo menos!

― ¿Qué? ― respondo ciertamente en voz neutral.

No está solo, llega a nosotros acompañado por todo su grupo. Saludo a Peter y Remus con un _hola_, suave pero audible. Tu Black, no mereces ni que… ¡Que haces! ¡Quita tus manotas de mis hombros! ¿Estuviste comiendo frutillas?

― Lily, le dije a James que tenías algo para decirle. ¿Recuerdas?

No.

…

¡No! ¡En serio!

¿Había quedado en decirle al…? Hijo de tu madre no tan santa.

A ti te van las emociones fuertes ¿No, Black? ¡¿Dónde está mi varita? ¡Donde! ¡Te la voy a clavar en el ojo! ¡Y se te va a salir y te va a doler! ¡Vas a ver!...que irónico ¿no?

¡Y ya suéltame!

Así está mejor.

― ¿Quieres que vayamos a hablarlo en privado? ― pregunta Potter con cierto tono que no logro descifrar.

― No es necesario. Al parecer tu amigo no es lo suficientemente competente para decirte que…

― ¡Hoy hay ventas de bazar en la tienda al final de la calle! ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos? ― me interrumpe Black con ese tacto tan carente de todo.

― No

― Si.

― Pero tengo hambre.

― Si.

El primero quiero creer, han supuesto bien y me lo han adjudicado. El tercero teniendo en cuenta que Anne habló, fue de ella, eso nos deja con dos respuestas positivas que me están comiendo los dedos de los pies, dejándome esa sensación de tenerlos dormidos.

¡Dos!

¡Dos "si"!

¡Dos "si de mis amigos!

¡Dos si" de mis amigos traidores!

¡ ¿Ah? !

¿Por qué me hacen esto?

¿Tanto los abrumé con mis problemas no amorosos que ahora me pasan la factura? ¿No significaron nada las canciones desentonadas en horas libres o los postrecitos que les cedí? ¿Nada? ¡Se me está rompiendo el corazón! ¡Sépanlo!

Debajo de toda esta _mata_ pelirroja hay un ser sensible, tal vez por demás, pero sensible en definitiva.

¡No hay derecho ni decencia en este mundo cruel! ¡Primero me atoro en un baño, luego me ataca el agua de los caños y ahora esto! A este paso no llego a mi próximo cumpleaños, siquiera me va a sobrar vida para llegar a fin de mes.

― No creo que sea buena idea. ― mascullo con cierto recelo. ― Estamos en medio de algo.

Potter me mira, Black me mira. El primero con cara dubitativa, el segundo con:_ no me trago ni medio lo que me dices y como James es mi amigo lo voy a ayudar, porque quiero ganarme la estrellita del mejor amigo del mundo, que me disputa Remus_.

…

Sí, todo eso puede decir un rostro.

Y más.

― Tenemos que irnos. Ahora. ― Improviso tomando a Anne de la ropa. Hubiese hecho lo mismo con los otros dos pero viendo que andan tratando de tirarme al precipicio mejor los dejo en donde se merecen.

En definitiva, todos los hombres son iguales.

…

¡No!

Bueno, si, son más altos que yo.

¡Pero no me refería a eso!

― Quede con ella en ir a ver una tienda. ― no está mal, no está mal. Una mentirita superficial improvisada por parte de la prima de Bill puede que pase.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuando han quedado? ― eres tramposo Bill, eres una maquinita de malignas ideologías. Con razón te llevas tan bien con Sam.

― No estoy segura. ― responde Anne dubitativa. Me mira. ― ¿Fue antes o después de que te tocara los senos en el baño?

― Durante. ― contesto sabiendo que a la pregunta de mi nueva amiga le falta: mientras intentaba apartarte de mí en el suelo por que estabas muy pesada.

No es que no esté notando las varias y múltiples reacciones que están teniendo mis compañeros, pero estoy segura que más tarde me detendré a meditar porque Black tiene esa cara de pervertido, o por que Peter y Remus esconden su cara mirando para el otro lado. Ni hablar de la expresión de Bill y Sam que por muy buena onda que sean son hombres y todo el mundo sabe que los escalones son racistas.

No, esperen.

Así no era.

Sepan disculpar, pero Potter tiene una cara de flipado que es para fotografiar.

…

Y yo sin mi cámara.

Que mala suerte.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Como están?<p>

Miren que no sabía como terminar este capitulo y voy y me pongo a escuchar "No Rain" de Blind Melon y PAF. Ahí estaba Lily hablando de nuevo como cotorra. Esta chica es como mi musa, si no le pongo la música correcta no hace ni medio. En que mundo corrupto vivimos.

Jajajaja.

Ya.

¿Que les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por apoyo!

¡Les mando muchos beshos y cuídense!

Grisel

Instantáneas magicas de los seis muchachos viéndolas salir de las tres escobas como si nada, para: macaen , pau black, Leyla, I'mCruelAndPretty , JinP , Andy Black Riddle , Ly Malfoy


	12. ¿Apoyo logístico?

Siempre quise un satélite propio. No de esos que mandan al espacio los hombres, son demasiado plateados y deben pesar lo suyo. No. A mí me va lo natural, como las mascaras de pepino o los baños de crema para el cabello, con huevos.

Es cuestión de gustos.

Y creo que ya encontré el mío.

― Esas cajitas se ven lindas. ― Y habla. ¿No es hermoso? ¡Mi satélite habla!

Podría correr por una pradera llena de florecitas de la mano de mi nueva "adquisición".

Es como una bendición.

No merezco tan buena suerte.

― A James también le gustan las cajas con forma de cofre. ¿No amigo? ―

Ah.

Cierto.

Me lo merezco.

Por tener que soportar a Potter y sus secuaces en el bazar al cual, dicho sea de paso, termine por entrar aunque mi idea era alejarme de esos innombrables. No me tomen por ida, pero ninguna de las dos (incluyo a Anne) pensó que aun luego de dos horas estarían dando vueltas por los alrededores y que JUSTO irían al basar en el mismo momento.

No.

Yo sigo dándole oportunidades a la vida pero ésta está empeñada en que la odie. Comparable con esas personas que aman que las quieras pero hacen todo lo posible para que intentes asesinarlas, en contradicción.

― Servirían para poner mis aretes. Tengo muchos. ― Anne tiene un talento especial, además de interponerse entre el cuerpo de Potter y mi persona cada vez que este intenta acercarse. Consiste en ignorar olímpicamente a Black o si no puede hacerlo, hablarle como si no quisiera romperle la cara.

...

¿Qué cabe la posibilidad que no quiera rompérsela?

Puf.

Es decir.

Estamos hablando de Sirius Black, uno puede llegar a intoxicarse con solo decir su nombre de...uh. Qué lindo.

La estantería que estoy mirando está llena de relojes despertador con formas extrañas, y el que llama mi atención en especial es uno con forma de vaquita. Aunque debo decir que las manecillas tengan forma de ubres puede traumarme un poco.

¿Estará caro?

Ahm.

...

¡No! Si lo está no puedo comprarlo, ya gaste más de la mitad del dinero que mandaron mis padres la semana pasada. Si quiero tener un poco para los próximos días debo cuidar el bolsillo.

Oh.

Qué pena.

Se sale de mi presupuesto.

Bien, te dejare en tu lugar.

...

¡Lo sé!

Es muy tierno.

Uhm.

Uhm.

Uhm.

― ¿Te gustan las vacas? ― ¿Y tú cuando has llegado ahí? Es decir, a mi lado.

Tal vez si no te contesto te vayas. ¿Dónde está Anne?

Miro por sobre el costado de la estantería y la veo hablar tranquilamente con Remus y Sirius. Bueno, en realidad conversar, lo que se dice intercambiar palabras y opiniones, lo hace con el primero. El segundo esta a su otro costado mirando desinteresadamente unos cachivaches.

― Lily. ―

Sigues aquí.

― Si, me gustan. ― contesto sin muchas ganas. ― Bah, me llamó la atención este despertador pero creo que mi interés es hasta ahí.

Me mira y creo que está sorprendido de que le hable tan tranquilamente.

Ya que no puedo escapar, le hare frente al problema que ha creado Black, cualquiera que este sea.

― Sirius me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. A solas. ―

Oh, eres astuto Black.

― Quería hacerlo, pero no era necesario estar solos. Iba a decirte que hable con el director por lo de tu castigo. Ya sabes, por lo del tomo de _Quiddicth a través de los tiempos_. ―

¿Por qué suspiras?

― Pero justo te vi hablando con Catherine y en eso me encuentro con Black y me dice que estabas cortando con ella entonces decidí que no era buen momento para hablarte y le pedi de favor que te comunicara que ya no estabas castigado. ― hago una pausa y lo pienso. ― Por lo menos por eso.

― Entonces ya sabes que no es mi novia. ―

― Si bueno, mi experiencia amorosa no es muy amplia. ― mascullo apresuradamente. ― Pero tengo en claro el concepto de ruptura.

Se muerde el labio y pasa una mano por su cabello.

Huele a avellanas.

¿Creen que se lavara con ese shampoo tan conocido? Mi papá lo probó una vez pero no le gusto porque no le gustan las avellanas.

Mmmm.

― Lily, yo, me gustaría decirte el por qué corte con Catherine.

― No hace falta. Lo sé. ―

Sus ojos se abren considerablemente detrás de los vidrios de sus anteojos.

― ¿En serio?

― Si, y lo entiendo. ― no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo al largar todas estas barrabasadas, pero ya no puedo pararlas. ― Catherine es una buena chica y la considero alguien muy femenina a la que tienen que prestarle mucho tiempo y digo, tú efectivamente no lo estabas haciendo, con lo del Qhuidditch ibas hasta las manos. ― me mojo los labios. ¿Donde habré dejado mi manteca de cacao? ― Los faltones que le has dado a la pobre por culpa de los entrenamientos no se lo deseo a nadie. Si a mí me lo hiciesen pondría el grito en el cielo y eso que no soy una chica a la cual le gusten los hombres pegotes. En conclusión, la descuidaste. ― Otra pausa. ― Sabes, tienes suerte de que no te haya votado ella. ¿O lo hiciste porque te lo veías venir y no querías algo así en tu curriculum?

Uf.

Para ser alguien a quien le importa un bledo tu vida, tengo mucho que opinar.

Tengo sed.

...

¿Tengo que hacer algo por que se ha quedado como piedra y le titile el parpado?

¿No tiene amigos acaso?

¡Que lo ayuden ellos!

Uh...lámparas.

...

¡Wow!

¿Que fue eso?

Me giro para ver y lo encuentro un tanto agitado y con cara de muy malos amigos. Una de sus manos está sobre...o mejor dicho, en donde estaba uno de los estantes y varios relojes despertador caen al suelo.

― ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

¿Acabas de tirar de un golpe una estantería y soy yo la que debe dar explicaciones?

¡Ay no!

Me agacho y vuelvo a levantarme.

― Lo rompiste. ― mascullo tocando con cuidado el cristal del reloj que tanto me había gustado.

Jo.

Potter.

¿Por qué?

― ¡Lily!

― ¡Ah! ¿Qué?

Potter se señala.

― Estoy tratando de exponer un punto aquí, no te vayas.

― Nadie dijo que no podías hacerlo. ―

― Es medio difícil hablar con una persona cuando te da la espalda.

― ¡Es que había visto esas lámparas de allí! Me llamaron la atención.

Esla primera vez que no lo veo tan enojado. Sus orejas se han puesto un poco coloradas.

― No te entiendo. Juro que no logro hacerlo.

― ¿Y para que quieres entenderme? Digo, no es un trabajo que yo recomendaría.

― ¡Es lo que le vengo diciendo hace rato!

¡Black no te metas! ¡Y menos si estas del otro lado del salón! ¡Hazme un favor y mete la cabeza en ese jarrón para paraguas!

― Corte con ella porque no me parecía justo. ― nuevamente vuelvo mi vista a Potter.

― ¿Ah?

Debo tener mucha cara de perdida y él está perdiendo la paciencia porque acaba de suspirar de muy mala manera, de esas que uno se da cuenta que el otro tiene que explicarnos todos los pasos por qué no captamos una y no tiene ni ganas de respirar.

― Todo iba bien hasta que...creí que te había sacado de mi cabeza hasta que te vi con ese...Bill. ¿Que tiene él que no tenga yo?

¿Otra vez con lo de Bill?

― Durante todos estos años te he pedido que salieras conmigo y nunca has aceptado. Jamás me diste la oportunidad y de buenas a primeras te juntas con ese Hufflepuff que encima juega jodidamente bien al Qhuiddicth y para rematarla también te pones a jugar.

― Detén tu tren, ¡lo último es culpa tuya! Yo no quería pero me obligaste.

― ¡Por que eres una excelente buscadora! ¡Por que sería un pecado dejar que un talento como el tuyo se desperdiciara!

― ¡Pero eso no es algo que tuvieses que decidir!

Silencio.

Punto para mí.

― ¿Por qué él y no yo?

Bien.

Bien.

Sé que lo de Bill tiene que terminar ahora, ya. Evidentemente me está preguntando con sinceridad y aun yo con lo perdida que soy me doy cuenta de ello.

Suspiro.

¿Cómo se lo digo?

¿Qué le digo?

¡Ah!

¡Necesito consejo femenino!

¡Rápido!

¡Ya sé!

― Espérame aquí. ― Suelto antes de correr por entre las mesas cargadas de cosas a la venta, para llegar junto a Anne. Tiro de ella para alejarnos unos cuantos metros del grupo de merodeadores.

― ¿No te acuerdas de nada de lo que hablamos? ― me pregunta.

― No ¿Y tú?

― Menos. ― dice sincera lo cual agradezco pero a la vez me da una patada de terror. ¿Y ahora?

Habíamos pasado una hora y media hablando sobre lo de Potter pero ya no me acordaba de nada.

― Bien, que no cunda el pánico. Ahm…bueno. Según mi experiencia con los hombres, no les gusta las mentiras pero menos enterarse que han estado haciéndose la cabeza por alguien que ni competencia es.

― Es decir que no debo decirle que tu primo es gay. ―

― No le ayudara a su autoestima. Es una cosa de pelotas o algo así.

― Bien, entonces descarto eso. ―

Ella se frota las manos y las mira atentamente como si las respuestas vinieran a su mente.

― ¿Que mensaje es el que quieres darle?

Abro la boca, hago extrañas muecas con mi rostro y vuelvo a cerrarla sin nada coherente que decir.

― Eso no ayuda. ― me reclama.

― Me pregunto por qué si tu primo y no él.

― Es maldita manía de marcar territorio y extrañarlo aun cuando se lo dejo ir.

― No sé de qué hablas. ― comento.

― Yo tampoco, lo leí en alguna revista, no me acuerdo. ― Hace una pausa. ― Dile que ...bueno, dile la verdad, que en realidad Bill es solo un amigo y que todo se dio así pero que no hay nada fuera de lugar en tu relación con él. Y si te reclama exprésale que él ha sido el que lleno los huecos, en ningún momento tú has dicho que mi primo es tu novio ¿o sí?

― No. Solo sacó esa conclusión.

Anne se encoje de hombros y me pone cara de: es todo, acláraselo.

Por mi parte tomo aire. Aliso mi ropa y camino nuevamente hasta Potter, en la otra punta de la tienda.

― Potter... ― tenía el discurso, lo juro, pero está un tanto confuso en mi mente. Tanto que creo que debo decirle que Bill en realidad es acróbata chino.

¿De dónde habré sacado eso?

...

...

...

¿Ustedes también están en blanco? ¡Como puede ser!

¡Ah!

Repentinamente veo como no muy lejos Anne levanta un papel blanco, parece una hoja de anotador. ¿Qué dice?

― Bill es solo un amigo y...no creo que poniéndote...

― ¿Estás leyendo lo que pone tu amiga?

¿Cómo se habrá dado cuenta?

― ¡Lily!

― ¿Qué? Soy mala para estas cosas, necesito ayuda. ― Me muerdo el labio inferior y me muestro entre apenada y contrariada. ― No lo hago a adrede, en realidad es parte de lo que soy. Bill es solo mi amigo y nada más y antes de que me reclames algo en ningún momento dije que él fuese mi novio.

― Pero no me corregiste. ― reclama.

¡Auch! ¡Eso es cierto!

― Podría discutírtelo...si fuese discutible. ― señalo.

Potter me mira.

― ¿Es una forma de darme la razón? ― dice.

― Por llamarlo de alguna forma. ― contesto un tanto nerviosa. ― Comprende que me había enojado mucho por lo del equipo y las idas y venidas de la vida, me golpee ocho veces en una semana con el mismo escalón.

― ¿El del segundo piso?

― ¿También te ataco? ― no sé porque se ríe. A mí me duele de solo acordarme.

Asiente.

― Si, una cosa parecida.

― ¿Entonces...?

¿Hay más para corregir? Potter ¿nunca se te agota la energía?

Me rasco la cabeza.

― Entonces...―

― ¡Ay por favor! ¡James, dale un buen beso y se termino!

¡AH! ¡Black! ¡Pero que jodido tacto nulo que tienes! ¿Y por qué gritas desde la otra punta?

Esperan un maldito segundo.

...

¿Cómo puedes escucharnos?

― ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano? ― pregunto automáticamente al ver cierto brillo metiéndose en el bolsillo de los pantalones de Potter.

― ¿Ah? No tengo nada. ― afilo la mirada mientras me muestra ambas manos.

― No soy estúpida, te lo acabas de meter en el bolsillo.

― No es nad...

― ¡Lily! ― Anne me llama y levanta uno de sus brazos. ¿Que tiene ahí?

Sirius forcejea con ella pero es rápida e intenta esconderse detrás de Remus que pobre, parece contrariado.

...

¡Ah!

― ¡Tus amigos estaban escuchando! ― reclamo.

― ¡No es cierto!

_Lily, Lily, ¿me oyes?_

¡Ah! ¡Tu pantalón suena como mi nueva amiga!

_Es un espejo de doble cara, Lily. Te han visto por tv. O algo así...¡ah! ¡Mi mano! ¡Black! ¡me lastimaste!_

Mi vista se dirige directamente al grupo que esta cruzando el local. Anne se esta agarrando la mano mientras Remus parece un poco disgustado con Sirius.

El moreno y el castaño comienzan a discutir.

Cosas como: _Te pasaste._

_No había necesidad de eso._

_Y, ¡pero no lo soltaba! _

Se escuchaban claramente.

Potter. Lupin es lo UNICO decente que tienes.

Mira que hacer esto.

― ¡También necesitaste ayuda de tu amiga!

― ¡Pero se lo pedí en privado! o hice el intento. ― masculle más que apenada. ― ¡Ellos estuvieron escuchando todo!

Tengo un punto, Potter, no me discutas que lo tengo. ¡No! ¡No abras esa boca! Mantenla cerradita y...

― ¡Mi manita de dibujo!

Suspiro. Esta conversación no va a ninguna parte y encima el bestia de tu amigo dejó lisiada a Anne. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Aléjate!

― Lily.

― Tengo que ir a componer lo que Sirius rompió. ¿Puedo irme?

Se muerde el labio y espera unos segundos para afirmar.

Camino a paso decidido.

― ¡Y tú! ― señalo a Black. ― ¡Deja de joder que la estas embarrando mal!

Se lo ve ofendido, pero me importa una mier(..).

Mejor sacar a Anne de allí.

― Si se me cae la mano voy a contratar un sicario. ― masculla ella mientras salimos. Miro por sobre mi hombro y digo claramente:

― De eso no te preocupes, que si pasa lo hago gratis.

* * *

><p>Entonces hay cosas que pasan, como este cap.<p>

Fue como un accidente o algo así.

Jajajaja.

¿Les ha gustado?

Lo hice minutos después de haber publicado el otro. Y yo pensando que se me había ido la inspiración.

Je.

¡Agradezco a todos por su tiempo y apoyo!

¡Beshitos!

Un juego de doble cara para: I'mCruelAndPretty, Andy Black Riddle , JinP , JosWeasleyC , Ly Malfoy, pau black, macaen ,

hermione120.


	13. Esa Snitch tan sensual

**Advertencia: **Leer con cuidado, jejejeje si bien es como un capitulo puente hay que darle su tiempo.

* * *

><p>No pude dormir debo admitirlo.<p>

Por más que gire y gire, e incluso me voltee, nada. Cero naranjas.

Pero como todos saben, el sueño que es tan caprichoso como la vida misma, me sobrevino cuando estaba por sobre las cuatro. Dos horas antes de levantarme.

Iojojoi ¿no?

¡Insomnio maldito! ¿Quién te dio derecho a meterte en mi existencia? ¿Ah?

...

¿Mi conciencia? ¿Y esa desde cuando tiene la llave? No recuerdo haberle dado una copia.

Uhm.

...

No, cierren la boca. Es imposible que este así por Potter. No directamente por él, por lo menos. Verán, en una hora se realizara el partido que tuvimos que interrumpir la vez pasada.

Estoy nerviosa por eso.

Hoy no llueve y la concurrencia al estadio es más que segura para todos los alumnos. Se ha corrido la voz que James Potter anda sin novia nuevamente y más de una va a ir para ver si tiene suerte.

Si supieran que tienen más oportunidades que les peguen con una bludger.

...

Yo no pienso golpearlas. No es que no lo haya pensado, creo que sus gritos histéricos podrían desconcentrarme en mi misión de agarrar la snitch, pero vamos, de ahí a desinflar esas cabezas huecas, no, es demasiado trabajo y mañana tengo examen.

Ah, que rico.

Me encanta la chocolatada fresca en la mañana.

― Madrugadora. ― Mis ojos se posan en Alice. Me sonríe.

― Buenos días. ― contesto en el mismo tono. Se sienta frente a mí y comienza a servirse de todo un poco.

― ¿Has podido dormir algo? Yo nada. ― admite luego de unos segundos de silencio. ― Los partidos siempre me ponen nerviosa. Hoy el clima acompañara, ¿viste el sol que hay?

― Habrá que llevar protector. ― propongo.

― ¿También te pones como camarón?

Uf.

Tengo una anécdota para cada lugar de vacaciones en los que he estado. No importa cuánto me ponga o que factor use, siempre me agarra desprevenida en algún punto del cuerpo y se rostiza hasta quedar rojo, rojo.

Por suerte no levanto fiebre como la primera vez que me pasó.

― Por eso envidio a Helena. ― ¿La Ravenclaw que va con nosotras a Pociones? ― Una de mis amigas es prima de ella y me cuenta que siempre se tuesta de forma gradual y pareja. Lo he visto también. No hay año que no regrese con un bronceado para chuparse los dedos.

Se ríe.

― Lo bueno del Qhuidditch son los uniformes. Cuanto más alto estemos más nos pegaran los rayos, pero como las ropas son claras no la pasamos mal. ― admite. ― Aunque si fuese por los chicos, jugaríamos en ropa interior.

Escupo el poco de jugo que tenía en la boca.

― Lo siento, tenía que hacer ese comentario.

― ¿Alguna vez te lo dijeron? ― pregunto curiosa.

Alice mueve la cabeza en forma dudosa. Como diciendo sí, pero no.

― Los escuche hablar después de una práctica. ― hace una pausa. ― Me había olvidado una cosa en mi loccker y regrese. Decían que sería de lo más provechoso que los jugadores no tuvieran que usar mucha ropa, un tema llevo al otro y paf, salió lo de la ropa interior.

― Seria complicado. Digo, imagínate estar en medio del aire y de la nada se te escapa una de las _rebeldes_.

Fue su turno de casi atragantarse con la comida.

― Todo se reduce a la gravedad. ― señalo con tono científico y Alice comienza a reírse.

Hoy tengo dos metas: no comer demasiado en el desayuno E intentar atrapar la snitch con estilo. Bueno, en realidad esto último creo que debería dejarlo hasta antes de "con". Si la atajo será un milagro.

Ah.

Me está agarrando sueño.

No creo que el sol me ayude y...

¡Ah!

¡Pero quien carajo golpea la mesa de esa forma!

¡Black!

Un cuaderno de notas cae al lado de mi jugo.

¡Oh Merlín! Es el anotador que Anne perdió el otro día cuando casi asesino a Potter por su treta.

La pobre ya lo daba por perdido.

― No aprendes modales ni aunque te maten ¿no? ― comento con cierta acidez, fijándome a ver si viene acompañado.

Nop.

Ni señales de James Potter.

― Ya baja, está terminando de bañarse. ―

¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que estoy buscándolo?

Black afila la mirada y se inclina levemente.

― Evans, futura Potter...tenemos un problema.

― Voy a dejarte sin pelotas si vuelves a repetir eso. ― amenazo.

― Mira lo que hace tu amiga. ― contesta ignorando mi comentario con ese tono tan autoritario que se le escapa en ocasiones, producto, creo yo, de ser un Black.

Me señala el cuaderno.

Lo tomo y comienzo a pasar las paginas.

...

Madre santa.

Esto no puede ser posible. No puedo creerlo. Es algo, algo innombrable.

¿Cómo es que ella...?

― ¿Viste?

― Es increíble. ― pronuncio sin voz. ― ¡Espectacular!

― ¡Eso mismo! ― A Sirius le sale un tic al darse cuenta. ― ¡No! ¡Mira mejor! ― me saca el anotador y pasa una por una las paginas que ya vi en las cuales él aparece retratado en varias facetas de su personalidad. ― ¡Es una loca acosadora! ¡Quiere matarme!

Ay por favor.

Black no entiendes nada.

― Esto es arte. ¿Si no como explicas que pueda hacer de tu persona algo bueno?

Abre la boca y luego la cierra.

Nos estamos volviendo con complejo de pez, vamos mal, la idea es ir para adelante, evolucionar. Aunque con él nunca se sabe.

― ¡Pero en casi todos los dibujos aparezco!

― ¡Agradécele que sales bien!

No sé a dónde quieres llegar.

― Además, mira, la otra mitad de los bosquejos siquiera son de Hogwarts. Oh, este perro negro es lindo. Debe ser el que ella ve de vez en cuando...

― ¡Ah! ¿Cómo que lo ve? ― se pone duro como roca y sus ojos se abren.

¿Es mi impresión o acabas de chillar como una niña?

― ¡Remus! ¡Estoy en problemas!

Tu forma de actuar me recuerda a "El grito" pero no estoy segura.

Lo veo alejarse haciendo exagerados movimientos mientras que Lupin cierra El Profeta con cierta paciencia en la otra punta de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Que te sea leve, compañero, que te sea leve.

No sé qué comes Black, pero cada día vuelas más alto. Cuidado que a considerable altitud te explota la cabeza, es física pura. (Creo)

― Se ve que te llevas bien con él. ― Cierto. Alice.

¿Cómo explicarlo.

― Yo no me llevo. Simplemente voy por la vida y éste se me cruza como nube mal parada.

* * *

><p>Debería haber traído unos anteojos de sol.<p>

No vería ni medio pero de seguro el sol no joderia tanto.

Las tribunas están a reventar y los gritos se escuchan de forma magistral. Es como tener diez estéreos prendidos juntos.

El partido comenzó hace veinte minutos y vamos parejos. Hufflepuff tiene unos excelentes bateadores y Gryffindor le hace frente con respeto.

Por mi parte no he podido divisar la snitch ¿Mi consuelo? no soy la única. El buscador de los tejones también anda en las mismas.

WOW

Esa estuvo cerca.

...

¿Que, era para mí?

Probablemente pero la esquive. ¿No es lo _in_?

Las alturas son un lugar peligroso, es decir, todo puede pasar. Te golpean, te caes, ambas. ¡Imagínense si hubiese dementores!

...

¡No es imposible!

Es decir, ellos saben flotar.

...

Sé que están en Azkaban pero tengo la leve sensación que de poder, ellos volarían por estas tierras.

Ya saben cómo son los seres oscuros e incomprendidos.

Les encanta volar, les da una especie de aire heroico de bajo perfil en las alturas. Por mas contradictorio que esto suene.

...

Oh, cállense, estoy haciendo lo mejor que...

Entre los gritos de alegría y apoyo de los presentes, entre el relator que va contando cada uno de los movimientos de los equipos, entre, incluso, el sonido de la madera de la tribuna, puedo oírlo.

Ese sonido.

¡Esa cosa!

Inmediatamente todos mis sentidos se ponen en alerta, agudizándose de tal forma que me doy miedo. Nunca estuve tan despierta en mi vida.

Miento, si, cuando entré a ese negocio en la calle trece en donde era día de descuento en chocolate de primera que en general son más caros que mis zapatos favoritos. Ese día fue una guerrera, porque ese chocolate...me pertenecía.

Le ordeno a mi escoba que vaya hacia donde creo es el lugar.

Ahora que lo pienso, la Snitch se parece a esos bombones de chocolates rellenos de almendra que venden en la tienda del señor Smith a la vuelta de la esquina de mi casa.

Mmmm

Creo que tendría que haber comido un poco más, me está agarrando el hambre otra vez.

Oh.

Si...es igual de _brillosita_.

¡EY! ¿A dónde vas?

¡Maldita cosa del demonio!

_WOW Evans acaba de..._

¿Hablan de mí? ¿Por qué?

Esto tratando de cazar una pelotita, ¡no me miren!

¡Que me gastan y luego voy a ir por la vida sin nitidez!

¡AH! ¿Y esa columna de donde salió?

¿Cómo es que me metí acá?

Deberían limpiar las tribunas por detrás, están hechas un asco.

Bueno, en realidad se parece mucho a mi habitación en días de calor extremo en donde no puedo mover ni un solo musculo.

Odio el verano

¿Se los había dicho?

...

Ya va, ya va.

Sigo viéndola, no es que la perdí de...mierda.

¿A dónde se fue?

¡Ajá!

¡Ahí estas!

Como iba diciendo, es raro verme mover en verano, soy como una ameba fuera de su circuito ambiental, si es que eso existe y... ¡Mierda! ¡Acaso no tienen a alguien más al que tirarle esas Bludger!

¡Quítense!

Me perdí de nuevo.

...

Esto de pensar y jugar no creo que sea lo mío en ningún tipo de...

¡Me lleva la cachetada, Sulivan! ¡No te cruces de esa forma! ¡Que si nos caemos tu cabeza va a dejar un agujero más grande que el mío y no pienso compartir gastos!

Es como cuando la gente se va a comer con amigos y algunos se piden lo más caro y otros que no tienen mucha hambre, lo más barato y todos terminan pagando lo mismo. Una vez esta bien.

Para una celebración, lo paso.

Ahora, y volviendo a esta situación, un agujero es algo muy personal. Es marca registrada, como las huellas dactilares.

¡Ah! ¡Hola Bill!

¡Adiós Bill!

Que rápido que va uno con estas cosas, que lo tiro.

Es casco dudo que sea resistente a súper golpazos, es decir, puede protegerte de un encontronazo leve, pero si vas como cometa contra el suelo, agárrate que si te juntan en pedazos y los encuentran todos, es por que tuviste suerte.

...

¿Y estos dos?

¿Que intentan hacer?

¿Me quieren escoltar hasta donde?

Wow. Mira, ahí está.

Escobita, desciende.

Si eso.

Opa.

Se ve que lo hice rápido.

¡Lo siento chicos!

¡La próxima vez vean de cambiar los frenos!

Mi papá una vez se olvido de hacerlo y por poco y terminamos en el fondo de un arroyo no muy lejos de las afueras de la ciudad. No era uno profundo pero podríamos haber muerto, o eso dice mamá cada vez que lo recuerda.

Petunia tiene esto como el momento en que la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad.

Puro palabrerío, es decir, mi hermana es teatral en todos los sentidos, como yo y como mi padre. Él en su juventud participaba en un grupo de comedia y heredamos su racha dramática.

...

¡YA!

¡Que no la perdí de vista! ¡Está ahí!

...

¡La escoba no puede ir más rápido!

...

¿Qué tendría que comer menos?

¡Por qué no se van al demonioooooo...ahhh!

Esa estuvo cerca.

Uf.

...

¿Que tenga cuidado con qué?

...

¿Al frente?

¡Ah!

¡Voy a morir!

¡No, esperen!

¡Cálmate!

¡Que te calmes, mier(...)!

El libro, el libro decía algo.

Lily, recuerda, estás en un examen, recuerda la hoja, la hoja ¿Que decía?

Lo bueno de tener memoria fotográfica es que todo se te queda si tienes practica.

...

¡Ajá!

¡Les dije!

Claro que ir en ir hacia arriba con esta inclinación no es recomendable para el cuello.

¡No hay pared que me pueda!

Quizás la del baño de mi habitación, ¡pero es su culpa por ser tan voluble!

...

¡No me discutan!

Las paredes pueden tener su carácter y...

Uh, miren, que cerquita que estamos.

Jijiji.

Me hace acordar a los chocolates otra vez.

¡Arre caballito! ¡Arre!

...

¡Estoy al tanto que no es un pony!

Mmm Wow

¡Hola, Eiden! ¡Qué coincidencia tú por acá!

...

Ah, cierto, eres el buscador de Hufflepuff.

Eiden, si la vida le ha enseñado algo a la vida misma, valga la redundancia, es que no debe querer algo que yo quiero porque ese _chocolate_ volador que ves ahí, es mío. Como la tableta de amargo y blanco que me quiso quitar la señora aquella vez para dársela a un mocoso malcriado que vi una vez golpear el vidrio de la veterinaria de mi calle para joder a los pobres peces.

El chocolate es un sentimiento y cuando algo me recuerda a él yo...

Eiden! ¡Te estoy hablando en mi mente!

¿Acaso no la lees?

¡¿Pero qué clase de mago eres?

...

¿Me parece a mí o las esferas estas nos están rozando demasiado?

¿Ahora se ha convertido el juego? ¿Es pégale al blanco?

Aunque sería contradictorio, Eiden es moreno, y que moreno. Siempre envidie su tono de piel, bueno, quizás exagero pero realmente es para tenerlo en cuenta, debe ser suave.

Uhmm

¡Me lleva!

Esta cosa tiene tantos cambios de dirección como yo de humor.

Pobre Eiden.

Uh.

Eso debió doler.

...

¡Ey!

¡Hola!

Ya no me caes tan mal.

Ven aquí, te prepararé una tacita de té, prometo no comerte, bombón volador.

...

Solo un poco más.

Un poco más.

Un poco...oh oh.

¡Adiós estabilidad!

¡Hola suelo!

¡AH! ¡AUCH!

...

Ahmkopa

...

Ehm.

...

¡...!

¡Esperen un momento que me estoy reiniciando!

Mi pobre espalda.

Mi coxis sensual.

Hay demasiado polvo. No veo nada.

Mi garganta.

Ah.

Esperen que me siento. Si, así está mejor. ¿Está todo en su lugar?

Qué alivio.

¡Ah! ¡Quítate polvo!

...

¿Que este cosquilleo en la mano?

_¡EVANS ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH! ¡EL PARTIDO TERMINA! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!_

¿En serio?

* * *

><p>¡Hola hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien. Por acá les dejo el cap 13 de esta hilarante historia.<p>

Y recuerden: Los peces son amigos, no comida. (?)

¡Beshos!

Grisel

Una instantánea muggle de cuando Lily se dio duro contra las arenas del estadio a: Ly Malfoy, kindofmiracle, Pucky, Leyla, Belvina, Pau black pero ya sin black (¿Te divorciaste? ¿Como paso? XD), JinP


	14. Desalojo mental

Que alguien lo baje de ahí, va a matarse con todas las cervezas que tiene encima.

Pareciera que lo hacen a adrede, mira que ponerle ese sombrero.

...

¡Les dije que iba a caerse!

No se hagan los desentendidos que hasta yo escucho los gemidos de dolor que...

La gente esta echa de goma, no hay que hacerle. ¿Cómo pudo pararse tan rápido? Si yo me hubiese pegado ese golpe todavía estaría arrastrándome por el suelo.

...

¿Que mi cuota de caídas está cubierta hasta el siguiente partido?

Seguramente.

Espero que así sea.

Incluso me animo a pedir no matarme en el próximo encuentro. ¿No sería genial?

...

¿Qué mejor estaría alcanzar la snitch otra vez?

Bueno, sí, eso también.

― ¡Lily! ― mira que te has tardado con ese jugo, Sam.

Me lo entrega y continúa tomando de su bebida.

― Linda fiesta.

Le sonrió.

― Pero perdimos el rumbo. No sé, tengo esa sensación. ― ambos miramos como un chico de sexto comienza a sacarse la ropa de forma torpe, intentando parecer sexy, y alrededor, varios de sus compañeros de cuarto lo alientan a seguir.

― También me pica ese bicho.

― ¿Quieres desnudarte? ― pregunta.

Alguien me abraza de forma abrupta.

― Mira que lindas tendencias. ¡James, que vengas! ¡Evans se va aponer en paños menores! ― le pego un codazo. ― ¡Ah! ¡Mis costillas!

― ¿Quien te dijo que podías abrazarme?

― Pensé que ibas a mandarme al diablo por lo de la ropa.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

― A tus _memadas_ estoy acostumbrada, pero mira que no me naturalizo con el hecho de que me abraces. ― admito. ― Ni que fueses mi amigo.

Sirius niega.

― Evans, yo. ― se señala. ― Soy amigo de la humanidad. De los árboles y las estrellas, de vez en cuando, incluso, hasta siento lastima por los Slytherin.

― ¿Debemos levantar un monumento por ello?

Asiente.

Jodido descarado.

― Entonces...― Sam es sabio. ― ¿Has venido por algo en particular?

― Te voy diciendo, para que quede claro, una vez que James logre ponerle el apellido a esta pequeña pelirroja, se convertirá en mi intento más cercano de cuñada.

― Si sigues vivo. ¿No te has cruzado con Anne? ― señala asertivamente Sam.

― No, pero si intentas meterme miedo fallaras enormemente. Me he dado cuenta de lo que ocurre en realidad.

― ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo llegaste a la simple pero natural conclusión de que ella es una artista y tu nomas parte de sus múltiples inspiraciones? ― pregunto mirándolo.

Frunce el seño.

― No iba a decir eso.

― Me lo temía. ― respondo con cierto cinismo.

― En realidad ella quiere violarme. ―

Black, en serio que no conectas tus neuronas. Sé que quizás sea mucho pedir que lo hagas seguido y con sentido común, no, tú no te rebajarías a algo tan mundano de forma habitual, pero vamos. Un esfuercito.

Chiquito.

Minúsculo.

¿No?

Nadie puede decir que no se lo pedí.

...

Pensarlo, decirlo, es lo mismo.

― Por eso tengo que tener cuidado. ― agrega a los segundos. Sam no se atragantó con lo primero pero es difícil no mandar por el tubo equivocado cuando se nota el tono de convicción de Sirius.

Me mira.

Déjalo, solo va a caer de esa nube.

― ¡James! ¡Por acá! ―

...

― No me digas, tu misión era encontrarme. ― mascullo.

― Que comes que adivinas, pelirroja. Es cuestión de honor, él como amigo haría lo mismo por mí.

Acaba de bañarse, es obvio. James llega con el cabello mojado y ropa limpia. Ha sido el que más ha tardado, creo que se debe a que al terminar el partido se quedó hablando con algunos profesores.

― Smith la está pasando genial. ― señala al chico que hace rato anda quitándose la ropa.

Todos miramos en esa dirección.

Wow.

¿Se puede hacer eso?

― Parece físicamente imposible. ― Me apoya Sam.

Cielo.

Como te quiero.

Tu si escuchas lo que pienso, no como el resto de la humanidad que se hace la desentendida y mira para otro lado. Como la vez que me atore en la puerta giratoria del banco y pasaron como diez personas, sino doce, girándome y yo ahí atascada en uno de los cubículos.

No ha decencia, no la hay.

Uf.

Que me mareo de solo acordarme.

― Evans. ― miro a Potter. ― ¿Podríamos hablar?

No.

― Si. ―

...

¡Malditas traidoras! ¡Hijas de su madre desconocida! ¿Cómo que si? ¡Como que si! ¿Quién les dio el pase a mi boca? ¿Ah? Descocadas.

...

¡Con esos cuentos a otros! Si tuviese ganas de hablar con Potter le hablaría y listo. ¿Qué tanto tramite?

...

¿Que soy hipócrita y cobarde?

...

¿Qué le tengo ganas?

¡Habrase visto tanta insolencia! ¡Ya van a ver! ¡Se me van juntando todos sus trapos! ¡Las quiero fuera para cuando regrese de mi conversación con Potter! ¿Entendieron? ¡Fuera!

...

¡Ah!

¡Me cortaron! ¡Me cortaron! ¡A mí, en mi propia cabeza!

― Lily. ― siento que alguien me empuja levemente y comienzo a caminar por inercia.

Sam. Hasta hace unos minutos te quería, no me hagas arrepentir.

Con Potter salimos de la sala común. Los pasillos completamente desiertos por el horario nos dan privacidad. De esa que uno piensa que está esperando que de cualquier ventana o armadura salte alguien diciendo: ¡sorpresa!

― ¿Lily?

¿Desde cuándo esas confianzas?

― ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Me mira.

― Creo que es obvio.

― No, no lo es. Pero no te culpo, convives con Black y te estás pegando mañas, ¿sabes? ahora cree que Anne quiere violarlo, es decir, vamos.― hago una pausa pensativa. ― Deberías escuchar mas a Lupin, parece centrado.

Se pasa una mano por el alborotado y mojado cabello.

Hueles a avellanas.

Que ganas de comer chocolate. ¿Habrá quedado algo de lo que trajo Sam?

― Has estado genial, hoy, en el partido.

Si, esooo. Bueno.

― Aunque...

― ¿Si?

Me mira pícaro.

― Cuando guardábamos las cosas, note algo.

Me doy media vuelta y comienzo a caminar con prisa. Lo escucho reírse.

Se adelanta (aprovechando que es más alto) y me mira desafiante.

― Mordiste la Snitch.

...

¡Ah!

¡Volvieron!

¡Ya van a ver!

...

¿Que tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme ahora?

...

¿Qué tiene que ver que se vea terriblemente apuesto con esa luz que entra desde afuera?

...

¡Las odio, las odio, las odio!

― No.

― ¿No? ― pregunta sin quitar esa estúpida sonrisa.

De la nada saca la Snitch.

― Estas marquitas dicen otra cosa. ―

Mira hacia otro lado, Lily Evans, mira hacia otro lado.

― Quería ver si no tenia chocolate.

Podría haber soltado cualquier cosa razonable, como: intente atraparla pero en el proceso se me metió en la boca.

Pero no.

Era sincera.

Ajá.

Por Merlín, soy un lastre para la verdad.

Incluso el _sincericidio_ me queda chico.

Tose.

Tose.

Tose y se ríe.

Intenta taparlo pero no puede y comienza a reírse con fuerza, tomándose incluso, a la altura del estomago.

¡Genial! Ahora Potter se ríe de mí.

Voces, les digo, esto de andar soltando todo lo que pasa acá adentro puede no funcionar. No va a llevarnos muy lejos, o mejor dicho, nos va a acercar al manicomio, y yo a esos lugares le tengo un poco de miedo. No porque crea que los locos son malos, pero me pone los pelos de punta no saber lo que están pensando.

...

No, aún no termina.

Quizás tengamos tiempo de tomar un poco de chocolatada fresca. La noche promete continuar calurosa.

Maldito verano.

― Si eso es todo...― paso a su lado y comienzo a caminar en dirección a la sala común. Me quiero ir a dormir.

― ¡No!

¡AH!

¡Por Merlín, Potter!

Qué manera de sobresaltarse, digo.

― Disculpa, yo no quise, en serio, solo, la verdad.

― No necesitas excusas, comprendo que mis demencias te parezcan fuera de lugar y hasta graciosas.

― No, eso. ― Suspira. ― Me encantan tus excentricidades. ― debo tener una cara de flipada monumental, por que se ríe avergonzado y se rasca la cabeza.

¡Deja de mandarme tu aroma a avellanas!

¡Ya vas a ver!

Me voy a comprar el mismo shampoo y comenzare a oler igual y cuando lo sienta, me recordare a mi misma y no a ti.

Que plan.

...

¿Macabro?

No jodan.

― Me gustas, creo que nunca dejaste de hacerlo.

¿Se me está confesando?

― Potter, no es el momento, no pienso que...

― Déjame terminar. ― me interrumpe.

Ese es el problema, no quiero hacerlo.

Por favor, no largues nada cursi.

Suelo vomitar arcoíris si un chico se me declara de manera demasiado romántico.

― Eres completamente fuera de serie. ―

¿Soy un _autoparte_ ahora?

...

Una cosa es pedir que no sea romántico ni empalagoso y otra es escucharlo decir que me parezco a...lo que sea que se piensa que soy en comparación.

― Cuando pienso que te conozco, sales con otra cosa opuesta. Siempre, todo el tiempo. Pensaba que eras alguien serio, con gran sentido de la justicia y el deber...

Jo.

Eso es bueno.

― Pero al rato estas contando nubes.

¡Ah!

¡Me viste!

Si te interesa saber llegue a las treinta en dos horas. Puede que le cálculo no sea exacto, me quede mirando el césped también y luego me dormí por diez minutos.

...

¿Cómo que no le interesa?

Que poco sentido de la investigación tiene, de ser así.

― Al principio piensas en asesinar a la Snitch porque te recuerda a una mosca y luego vas y la muerdes tratando de sacarle chocolate.

Oye, que los acontecimientos son un tanto más profundos de lo que describes.

...

Con el resumen le está quitando el encanto.

― Dices no jugar bien al Qhuiddicth pero haces ganar al equipo.

Bueno, eso. Tengo mis serias dudas de cuánto fue que la suerte aportó. No es solo destreza.

― ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?

― Cocinar bien. ― menuda declaración. Pensé que eso se iría conmigo a la tumba y de buenas a primeras se lo estoy soltando a Potter.

Debería coserme la boca.

Se ríe.

― Ahí está ¿No lo ves?

¿Qué cosa?

¡No me alarmes!

― No tienes miedo de decir TODO lo que piensas, es como si no tuvieras filtros.

No los tengo y no es una virtud.

― ¿Existe algo a lo que temas?

― A no haber hecho lo suficiente cuando sea el momento correcto.

Silencio.

¡Potter!

¡Ves lo que armas!

¿Por qué tienes que preguntar cosas tan serias? ¡No es momento!

...

¿Y de que si?

No lo sé.

...

No, no me incomoda pero no le encuentro sentido...a nivel consiente.

¡A esto le temía! A que de alguna manera comenzaras a hablar en tono serio y no pudiese mandarte al diablo tan fácilmente. Tienes un maldito sexto sentido ¿Lo sabes?

― Hogwarts está a poco de terminar. ― dice. Se pasa la lengua por los labios. ― La semana entrante será la última visita a Hogsmeade.

Si, también me entere. No puedo creerlo, lo leí en el tablón de anuncios y casi me voy de boca.

― Lily Evans.

Ahm.

― ¿Querrías ir conmigo?

¡Dile que no!

¡Dile que no!

...

¡Ustedes no se metan!

...

¡Que no!

...

¿Que no tengo bases para negarme? ¡Claro que las tengo!

...

¡Tengo una lista de dos páginas!

...

¿Sí? Bueno, bueno, primero, primero... es demasiado alto.

...

Se...segund... ¡No me pongan esa cara! Segundo...yo estoy saliendo con Bill.

...

Ahm, cierto. Él es gay.

...

Tercero:...

...

¡No me presionen! ¿Estoy pensando! ¡Denme tiempo para mentir!

― Esta bien. ― no me doy cuenta que eso ultimo fue de mi boca hasta que veo la sonrisa de Potter.

Parece que tuviese luces de neón en cada diente.

¡Demonios!

...

¿Y se ríen?

¡Buenas para nada!

¡Fuera! ¡Las desalojo! ¡Y llévense ese cachivache que plantaron en el jardín delantero!

...

¡No sabré de jardinería pero eso no es un limonero! ¡Parece una esponja!

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Estoy actualizando antes de irme a lo de mi madre XD.<p>

¿Que les pareció?

En mi humilde opinión, a Lily ya se le terminaron de zafar todos los tornillos.

¿Alguien se pone y les da un lugarcito temporal a las pobres voces?

Me da cosa que se queden en la calle.

Yo no puedo darle cobijo, con mis voces se matan.

XD

Beshotes!

Grisel

Vídeo de Sirius uniéndose a Smith en el "fuera ropa" para: Solo Pau,macaen , Ly Malfoy, I'mCruelAndPretty, Caroline Reed,MarianaMasen , Leyla, JinP.


	15. Espejito disfuncional

Recuerda Lily, un pie después del otro.

Si.

Así.

¡Ojo con esa piedra!

¡Bien!

Tienes la cabeza donde debe estar, todos los comandos funcionan, algo nuevo tomando en cuenta que hasta hace dos horas la cosa estaba difícil.

Miro hacia arriba.

No hay ninguna nube y los murmullos de mis compañeros sobre las tareas olvidadas y demás no son tema top para llamar mi atención.

Vuelvo mi vista al frente.

¿Debería ser positiva?

Está claro que hoy no me caerá un rayo, a menos que se les dé por nacer de otro lado y me golpee uno cuando me encuentre bajo el cartel de "Las tres escobas".

― Te ves bien. ―

Oh, hablaste Potter, pensé que te había comido la lengua mi ira cuando pase por tu lado y te largué él: _Vamos, terminemos con esto._

Se aclara la garganta, incomodo.

― Lo digo en serio. ― reafirma su comentario.

Qué bueno que lo notaste. Veras, me gusta hacer las cosas bien, por más que no quiera hacerlas así que elegí lo mejor que tenía en mi armario. Si supieras lo que luché para ponerme los pantalones por que ayer me pasé con el puré de patatas y...mejor dejar en la nada ciertas circunstancias que no son gratas.

Obvio que ahora todo está bien, ya puedo respirar y las lonjas se acomodaron bajo la camisa blanca que llevo.

Con mi cabello no pude hacer mucho, amaneció con friz y me lo ate en una trenza al costado de mi cabeza. Es un peinado a lo salvaje, muy hippie y ventoso.

Oh.

¿Estás esperando algo?

Cierto.

― Gracias. ―

Fue sincero. Que me tomase todas estas molestias y que lo notaras te lo hizo ganar.

― ¿Te gustaría hacer algo en particular?

Volar sin escoba hasta mi casa pero creo que no te refieres a eso.

― La verdad no. Pensé que tendrías pensada la cita. ― sonríe un poco nervioso. ¿No tienes? ¿No que eres el elucubrador mas reconocido de estos lares?

Genial.

¿Entonces?

Piensa Lily, piensa, ahora que las voces se fueron puedes hacerlo con tranquilidad y frialdad.

¿Cuál sería el último lugar a donde Potter te llevaría y por qué?

_La casa de los gritos._

¡Bien! ¡De eso hablamos cuando hablamos de hablar! Digo, de pensar.

Bien, bien, pelirroja. Un poco de peligro podría convertir esto es un bonito recuerdo.

― Ya sé. ― suelto repentinamente. Potter me mira interesado. ― Iremos a la casa de los gritos.

Detiene su marcha. Se lo ve contrariado, un poco nervioso. Se nota a leguas ¿Quien no sabe que cuando Potter está mal estimulado se mete las manos en los bolsillos y las saca a los segundos?

― No creo que sea buena idea. ― dice a los segundos.

Le sonrío.

Esa respuesta es suficiente para mí.

No me he metido en éste lío sola, pero que sacare provecho, eso seguro.

Llegando a la bifurcación en el camino me desvío por el sendero que da a mi objetivo. Potter que se había quedado en su lugar, me alcanza rápidamente y me toma del hombro.

― En serio. ¿No quieres dulces? Remus me dijo que este fin de semana traerían una nueva carga de Litus. ― Esos caramelos son muy duros, pero ricos. Tienen efecto acido al llegar a centro y te hacen poner caras divertidas.

― Pasaremos por ellos después. Vamos. ― No suelta mi hombro.

¿Qué tanto ocultas?

Pensé que la aventura te gustaba.

― De veras, creo que no deberíamos ir.

Levanto una ceja.

― Es una casa que se viene abajo. Fantasmas tenemos en el castillo ¿Qué diablos puede haber ahí que pueda molestarnos? Tiene todas las cualidades del salón cinco en la torre Este.

Se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior. Está algo partido. Potter, deberías usar crema de manteca.

Quito su mano de mi hombro y continuo.

¿Me querías en una visita al pueblo? Esto es lo que hay. Tómalo o déjalo. Además, siempre quise saber que había en esa casa, solo que no me hice tiempo.

* * *

><p>Wow.<p>

En serio esto está arruinado.

El piso cruje ante mi peso.

Ay por favor, ni que estuviese TAN pesada.

Suelo descortés.

Huele a polvo, mucho. Me aclaro la garganta y continúo caminando hacia las escaleras.

¿Potter, preguntaran?

Me ha seguido, obviamente. Continúa tratando de convencerme para que nos vayamos pero no pienso hacerlo. Es la última visita a Hogmeade y no tendré otra oportunidad de venir por estos lugares, no como estudiante por lo menos.

Es una cuestión legal. Verán, como adulto podrían procesarme como intrusa, violando la propiedad privada de tener esto...bueno, dueños. En cambio, como Gryffindor son una mera estudiante metiendo las narices en donde no debo.

¿No soy lo in de lo top?

¡Genial!

Las escaleras soportan el peso.

― En serio, debemos irnos.

― Para ser Gryffindor tienes las agallas bastante escondidas. ― digo con cierto rin tintín.

Se molesta. Lo sé.

Lo escucho subir detrás.

Potter ¿Por qué miras para todos lados?

Mira que de aparecer un espíritu dudo que sea tan desagradable como Nick casi decapitado. Esa nueva onda que le dio por llevar su cabeza colgando hacia atrás es repulsiva. Podría dar una clase de anatomía especializada en los músculos, venas y arterias del cuello.

Ugh.

Wow.

Esta casa debió ser muy bonita cuando limpia y en pie. Los adornos y luces son de bronce, es inconfundible aun con toda la tierra y telarañas.

A ver, entremos por esta puerta.

¡Incluso rechina!

Este lugar lo tiene todo.

Que sensual.

Oh por Merlín.

Me acerco a la ventana percudida con cuidado puesto que no sé como es el estado del suelo del primer piso. Por el vidrio logro ver el castillo perdido entre algunos árboles enormes y añejos. Parte del lago todavía más lejos como si fuese parte del cielo.

¡Me encanta!

― No creo que sea conveniente que saltes. ―

Sonrío.

Cierto.

Lily, controlat... ¿qué es ese brillo?

A mi izquierda una pared roída por el tiempo está completamente pelada salvo por un armatoste grande y posiblemente pesado, oculto tras terciopelo azul oscuro.

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero lo que no saben es que el pobre _micho_ estaba distraído y PAF, la curiosidad vino y le piso con su patota enorme la cola. El gatito murió de una infección en la zona tres días después.

Así que es cuestión de evitar que te pisen...cualquier parte del cuerpo.

Eso o tener un bate de béisbol por si la curiosidad pretende tomarse revancha. Una tiene que estar en todo.

Paso la mano por la suave tela.

― Nos vamos. ― Potter no se qué cuernos te está pasando. Suelta mi brazo.

Por Merlín.

La tela cede ante el tirón que le dio al verme casi arrastrada por él. Me detengo a medio camino, con el terciopelo todavía en mi mano derecha.

Es un espejo. Un enorme espejo.

― Lily. ―

Lo ignoro.

No me cuesta.

Uhm.

Tiene una inscripción en el marco ¿Qué diablos dice?

¿Por qué la gente no escribe bien? O en un idioma que pueda entender.

Que desconsideración, mundo, muy, muy feo lo tuyo.

Cero naranjas.

Es tan alto como la habitación. ¿Quién diablos tendría una cosa así? No es práctica y ni fácil de mo...carajo.

¡Mierda!

¡Ah!

¡Por qué tengo eso puesto!

¡Potter! ¿Me has vestido de novia y no me he dado cuenta?

― Se llama el Espejo de Oesed. ― Hasta que por fin dices algo que sirve. Que nombre tan raro. ― Deseo.

Me señala la inscripción y la leo con la misma lógica.

_"No te muestro tu cara si no de tu corazón el deseo"_

¡Hijo de su madre!

¡Yo no quiero casarme!

Bueno, quizás no ahora, pero en el futuro tal vez sí. ¡Ya no! ¿Me oíste?

Potter se acerca lentamente y entra en el campo visual.

― Dumbledore lo trajo aquí hace poco, por unos días. ―

Lo miro.

Ocultas tantas cosas que es difícil seguirte el ritmo, Potter. Luego dices que la complicada de entender soy yo.

Vuelvo mi vista al espejo.

Sigo de novia.

Genial.

Simplemente genial.

Potter, deja de rascarte la nuca, arrugaras el traje.

...

¡Por el gran y mistiquisimo Alá que Buda lo tenga en su Glory!

¡Me muero!

¿Qué haces vestido así?

¿Cómo te auto invitaste a mi boda? ¿Ah? ¡A mi día especial! ¡Acosador! ¡Mira que voy a llamar a la policía! ¡Sí! ¡Te acusare tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle! y...y... ¡Mi padre vendrá por ti!

¡Sí!

¿Escuchaste?

― ¿Que es lo que ves Lily? ―

― Creo que es obvio. ― respondo de mal forma, cruzándome de brazos. ― Esto no puede ser lo que yo quiero, de ninguna manera.

Él sonríe con cierta pena.

― Me encantaría poder verlo, aún así. ― ¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo?

El espejo me está devolviendo un reflejo claro, es imposible que no notes los detalles tan delicados de mi hermoso vestido, ni como llevo el cabello suelto.

Mi cara debe ser un poema, por que dice:

― Para cada uno es distinto. El deseo mas arraigado en nuestro corazón.

¿El mío es una boda con vestido blanco? ¿Trabajé tanto en el colegio para limitarme a eso?

Aunque todavía estas tu, vestido de... ¿mesero?

¿ Anhelo es que sirvas en mi boda?

― ¿Que es lo que ves? ― pregunto sin pensarlo.

― Si lo digo, me golpearas.

― Lo hare si no lo haces. ―

Se ríe.

― Creo que sí. ― se pasa una mano por la cabeza. ― Estas tú.

¿No era que solo se podía ver...? Oh, cielos.

― Te ves realmente hermosa. ―

OK.

¡Paren el maldito universo que me quiero bajar! ¡AHORA!

Me corro de en frente del espejo, hacia la ventana.

― Lo siento, creí, me dijiste. ― espeta rápidamente.

― Esto me está sobrepasando.

― No era mi intención. ― dice apenado. Sus ojos apagados por unos segundos parecen reflejar la meditación que hay dentro de su cabeza, hasta que vuelven a prenderse como faros al darse cuenta de cierto punto que dicho sea de paso, se esta develando ante mi también.― ¿Que es lo que había en tu reflejo, Lily?

Abro la boca y la cierro sin emitir sonido.

Mejor me voy.

Si, lejos. El Tíbet me parece oportuno. No será de lo más cómodo pero probablemente Potter no me hallara entre las gigantescas montañas. No. Me esconderé en una cuevita y evitaré usar blanco por siempre jamás.

No vaya a ser que me encuentre y encajándome un velo de improvisto, con un cura a cuestas, me obligue.

Eso.

Y cambiare mi nombre por Pepita la Pistolera.

Bueno, tal vez no, no tengo cara de Pistolera.

¡Ah!

¡Como odio mi vida!

¡No puede ser posible que Potter haya visto lo mismo! ¡Tengo una jodida mala suerte!

El Universo me odia, conspira contra mí, baila alrededor de una fogata los lunes y viernes (el resto de la semana lo tiene ocupado entre cursos de macramé y pilates) pidiendo porque mis desgracias sean de su placer entero.

¿Sabes que Universo?

¡Vete al diablo!

¡Si, así de calurosito!

¡Vete y no regreses!

― ¡Lily! ― necesito una cerveza, dos, tal vez diez, no sé. Potter me alcanza. ― Estas roja.

¡Claro que sí!

¡Tengo calor!

Y...

Y...

Me acabo de dar cuenta que me gustas tanto que incluso esa parte de mi cabeza que va más adelantada que yo, hasta y me matrimonia contigo.

¡Diablos!

¡Voces!

¡Voces regresen!

¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Mucha, y kilos de chocolate!

¡Voces!

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, pero anduve mal de mi ojito y apenas toque la computadora. Jejeje pero ya estoy bien.<p>

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?

Hay veces y hasta yo me sorprendo lo que puede pensar esta chica. Uno no sabe para donde puede salir disparada.

Igual, se hace querer.

Jejeje

¡ Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo!

Grisel

Instantáneas de la cara de Lily al verse vestida de novia para: Ly Malfoy, Alive to Live a Lie , I'mCruelAndPretty , Andy Black Riddle , macaen , Pau, kindofmiracle, JinP , Leyla, Primrose Evergreen(Welcome! ;)) , (Bienvenida too!)


	16. De planes y otras ferraris

Ni creas que voy a ceder.

Primero muerta.

― Deja de mirarme así. ― James Potter no es alguien que se deje convencer fácilmente. Ahora estamos en Las tres escobas, consecuencia que a mí me bajase el azúcar del espanto que me agarre.

Debo admitir que actuó rápido. Ahora frente a mi tengo un jugo enorme de naranja y una porción de pastel de dulce.

― Todavía estas roja. ― Y lo seguiré estando en tu presencia porque mi cuerpo tiene la maldita costumbre de ruborizarse como imbécil ante las personas que me atraen y como tu estas en esa categoría (y cosa que acabo de enterarme), saca tus conclusiones.

...

Si lo sé, le hablo al viento.

¿Ya les agradecí lo suficiente por haber regresado?

...

No voy a hacerles una canción, la poesía no se me da. Lo saben.

...

Una Oda menos. ¿Se conforman con que les agradezca de vez en cuando?

...

¿Es necesario?

...

Está bien, dejare que planten de nuevo ese limosnero y también ese arbustito de color amarillo. ¿Por qué es así?

...

¿Me están diciendo que no tienen ni la menor idea de que es pero les parece lindo igual?

― ¿Quieres más?- pregunta al ver mi vaso casi vacío.

Otro no vendría mal. La naranja exprimida es refrescante y la alta humedad que hace se ve contrarrestada.

Maldito verano.

― Si. ― es mi respuesta. Inmediatamente su mano se levanta para llamar a la dependienta. Esta desde la barra lo ve y él señala la copa de jugo vacía sobre la mesa. ― Gracias.

Sonríe y asiente.

Sabe que algo cambió solo que no sabe qué, y como buen Gryffindor, saca provecho.

Y se quejan de la astucia de los Slytherin. Por lo menos ellos no son TAN hipócritas.

― No me dirás que es lo que viste, al parecer.

― Haces bien en sacar esa conclusión. ― contesto lo más tranquila que puedo. ― Fue un error mirar.

― Te dije que ir a la casa de los gritos no era buena idea. ―

― Que iba a saber yo que a Dumbledore se le dio por poner "eso" tan cerca de mi curiosidad espontanea para que me asustara. ― Joder. ¡Deja ya de sonreír como menso!

...

Esperen un segundo.

― ¿Cómo es que sabías sobre él? ― se toma su tiempo para terminar de masticar el trozo de sándwich de jamón que se llevó a la boca. Se limpia con la servilleta de papel el exceso de mayonesa. ― Puedes ponerte a bordar si quieres, aún así me tendrás que dar una respuesta.

― ¿Así como tú a mí?

Eres jodido, Potter, bien jodido.

― Esta bien. ― digo. ― No me lo digas. De seguro no es nada fuera de lo normal, más bien y si mi lógica no se equivoca, lo descubriste con tus amigos en una de tus tantas excursiones nocturnas.

Parece sorprendido.

― ¿Qué? Soy premio Anual. Que no pueda atraparte en el acto no significa que no me dé cuenta.

De eso y que pasas demasiado tiempo en los baños de prefectos desde que a Lupin lo nombraron como tal hace dos años.

No.

Lily Evans no se chupa el dedo.

A menos que este comiendo una enorme barra de chocolate y se me este derritiendo por el calor, ya sabes, no hay que desperdiciar nada. Hay gente en el mundo que no puede tener su propio chocolate.

Hay que pensar en ellos, caramba. Es cuestión de principios.

― Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer? ― sonríe.

― Cocinar. ― respondo rotunda.

― Eso es lo de menos. Cuando nos vayamos a vivir juntos lo haré por ti y...

― Para tu chocolate, Potter.― interrumpo brusca. ― Alucinas de lo lindo. Me parece que las esporas de polvo te están haciendo corto en el cerebro más de lo normal. ¿Yo vivir contigo?

― Eso hacen las parejas.

Quieres que te golpee ¿no?

― Tonta de mi, ¿lo somos y no me llegó telegrama?

Este servicio es de lo peor.

― Lo mande por lechuza. ― eres vivo. Uno muy alto y con aroma a avellanas. ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo soy Lily Evans, Gryffindor por naturaleza, testaruda con voces psicópatas que plantan arbustos amarillos solo por que se ven estéticos junto al juego de mesa de jardín en donde los días de calor, se sientan a la sombra a tomar limonada.

Si.

Esa soy yo.

― No haremos tal cosa. Imagínate que resultas psicópata y...y...― contesto como si nada.― sales adorador de libros de autoayuda.

Se ríe.

― Estarás ahí para mis días de abstinencia. ―

― Genial y ¿quién cocinará?

― Podríamos traer a Sirius, él hace unos panqueques de muerte.

― Del espanto me voy a _taquicardiar_ si Black se mete en mi casa.

― No es tan malo.

― Nunca dije que lo fuera, solo que parece estar acompañado siempre de un sequito invisible.

― Son sus admiradores.

― Querrás decir su ego.

Punto para mí, Potter, lo sabes.

La dependienta se acerca entregándome un nuevo súper vaso de jugo exprimido.

Uf, espero tener suficiente dinero para pagar todo lo que estoy tragando. Voy a pedir además de esas papas fritas con queso y panceta.

...

El hígado no me va a explotar, tenemos un contrato de por vida.

...

¿Cómo que en realidad es renovable cada veinte años? Déjenme ver...

Diablos.

Si es.

Deberían llamar a mi abogado.

― Entonces, ¿a dónde te gustaría vivir?

― Siempre estuve en suburbios, calles tranquilas, gente que de vez en cuando recuerda tu nombre. ― contesto antes de dar un sorbo a mi sensual y refrescante jugo. ― Los apartamentos me resulta un poco ahm, ¿pequeños?

― Bien, entonces nos mudaremos a una linda residencia en donde tengamos jardín y lugar para los niños ¿adoptaremos un perro?

No sé si me estas tomando el pelo o...quieres que te mate. Quizás ambos.

― Con perdón del mundo si sueno repetitiva, no iremos a ningún lado juntos.

― Ya estamos en este bar. ― lo piensa mejor. ― ¿Por qué de paso no casarnos?

¡Ah! ¿Por qué no me escucha? ¡Ven! ¡Ven! ¡Aún diciéndoselo no me escucha!

― ¡No me pienso casar contigo!

― Pero el espejo decía otra cosa. ―

...

Ves, eso es lo malo cuando uno larga semejante cosa cuando otro está cerca y tomando jugo. Ahora Potter tiene la cara cubierta de naranja exprimida.

¿Saben qué? Bien merecido se lo tiene.

No se va a limpiar solo con papel, Potter.

― Voy, al...baño. ― dice levantándose y caminando hacia la parte posterior del local.

Suspiro.

...

¡No es mi culpa!

...

Eso y vomitar no es lo mismo. Si apenas se mezcló con mi saliva.

...

¿Cómo que puaj?

¿De qué lado están?

― ¡Lily! ― me asusto terriblemente. De la nada tres personas se sientan en mi mesa. Sam continua riéndose, Bill tiene cara de circunstancias y Anne...esta de lo más normal. ― Por el amor de Merlín, mujer ¿Cómo vas a escupirle así?

Sam, no lo defiendas.

― ¿Que hacen acá?

― Te estuvimos siguiendo. ― suelta Bill tranquilamente. Mira hacia donde Potter se fue pero al no notar nada, regresa a mí.

¡Me ofende! Eso quiere decir que no confían en mi persona.

― Pero para nada. ― suelta Sam con naturalidad. ― Ahora escucha, acabas de escupirle a la cara a tu cita, debes remediarlo de alguna forma.

― No pienso hacer tal cosa, él dijo algo en el momento menos oportuno. Es injusto. ―

― Eso es cierto, yo una vez, le dije a mi padre que estaba embarazada cuando estaba dándole un mordiscón a un sándwich de queso y salame y tuvimos que llamar emergencias por que se le fue por otro conducto. ― Anne, mira, tú si eres mi amiga a pesar que no le encuentro lógica a lo que dices.

― ¿Por qué le dijiste tal cosa?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

― Era el día de los inocentes y no tenía nada a mano.

Bill niega y Sam se rasca la cara un poco perdido.

― Bien, bien. Lily, concéntrate. ― Sam llama mi atención. ― No hay nada que una chica no pueda solucionar cuando la ha cagado. Pídele disculpas e invítalo a tomar algo.

― ¡Apenas si voy a poder pagar mi comida!― reclamo.

― ¡Es un detalle, mujer!

― No pienso hacerlo.― corto bruscamente y con molestia.

― Bien, la otra opción es besarlo.

Rápidamente busco entre mi ropa y cuando encuentro lo que quiero, lo abro y dejo caer las monedas sobre la mesa.

― Wow...estas bien pobre. ― opina Anne. ― No podemos obligarla a que lo bese. Una vez yo lo hice por compromiso con un chico y lo mordí de la bronca que tenía. ― Niega. ― No podemos permitir que Lily rompa a Potter. ― rebusca entre su ropa y saca un mini peluche de patito amarillo pasado por centrifugadora. Lo abre y saca dinero. ― Ten, esto es para que llegues a invitarle algo, y eso, para que te compres un helado y, esto es para la vuelta a casa, no vayan a faltarte monedas, nunca es bueno.

Deja caer todo su capital sobre la mesa, que dicho sea de paso no es mucho más que el mío.

― ¿Para qué va a necesitar transporte? Estamos a un paso de Hogwarts. ― Señala Bill.

― Por las dudas, nunca se sabe en donde uno puede terminar en estas cosas. ― contesta rápidamente. ― Yo una vez...

― ¡Nos cuentas más tarde, ya viene! ― Anuncia rápidamente Sam. ― ¡Cuerpo a tierra!

Los tres se tiran al suelo al mismo tiempo y salen de la escena de esa forma.

...

Sí, yo también creo que hay veces se pasan de raros.

...

Exacto, por eso son mis amigos.

Uf.

Espero que Potter no los haya visto.

― ¿Todo bien? ― se sienta y me mira, luego, ve las monedas sobre la superficie de la mesa.

― ¿Para qué son? ― pregunta.

Para comprarme un boleto de carreta tirada por burro hacia Francia.

...

Si, ya sé que no tiene sentido, los burros no nadan.

― Pensaba...invitarte algo. ― contesto de lo mas circunstancial posible. ― No estuvo bien eso que pasó.

― Creí que era una forma de pedir perdón por negarte ante mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Te encanta jugar con fuego.

No me voy a cansar de decirlo, eres perverso, muy perverso.

― Tomando en cuenta que es tu culpa, deberías estar agradecido.

Sonríe.

Genial.

Ahora se ríe de mí. ¡Genial! ¿Algo más?

― Esto no te alcanzara, creo que...apenas si te da para pagar tu parte. ― Y eres sincero.

Tengo la solución.

― Ya vengo. ― digo levantándome.

Créeme Potter, lo hago por ambos.

...

Por mi, por él...es lo mismo.

...

¡No!

...

No tengo mal carácter, soy chinchuda, eso es todo.

Roguemos que el baño tenga una ventana lo suficientemente grande para mi trasero, sino voy a estar en graves problemas

…

No soy tan cara dura ¡le deje dinero sobre la mesa!

¿Qué? ¿No puedo acaso irme educadamente por la ventana del baño sin que se ponga en juego mi integridad mental?

En qué tipo de mundo vivimos si uno como ser libre que se supone que es, no puede elegir por donde salir de un establecimiento.

No deberían ser tan cerrados de mente.

La fortuna, una famosa entre… lo que sea la fortuna, hay veces entra por lugares secundarios. Y no oigo que nadie se queje de ello.

…

Entrar, salir, es depende del punto en el que se mire.

…

¿Sigue siendo cobardía?

Uf.

Creo que alguien se pasó con el aroma a pino.

A ver…

Si yo fuese una… ¡ahí esta!

A casi medio metro sobre mi cabeza.

Demonios.

...

No me miren así.

Con intentarlo no pierdo nada.

…

¡No tengo! ¿Recuerdan?

Puf.

Voces, actualícense, la dignidad ya no está. Ni ella ni mi elasticidad.

La puerta del baño se abre.

― ¿Estás bien? ― pregunta Anne.

¡Oh dioses!

¡Me aman!

¡Yo sabía!

…

Cierren la boca. ¡La suerte me sonríe!

― Necesito tu ayuda. ― digo convencida.

* * *

><p>¿Conocen a Joss Stone? Estoy actualizando y paf, me entra en el mix Super Duper Love. De alguna forma, creo que es el tema del cap. No me pregunten por qué.<p>

Me estoy yendo a lo de mi madre (again XD) Así que ando a las apuradas. ¿Que les pareció el cap?

Cuando uno cree que Lily ya hizo TODO lo que podía hacer en su locura...sale con otra cosa.

Aunque hay que admitir algo, a pesar de todo, a Potter lo sigue trayendo de las pestañas y a esta altura, se lo toma como gracias que condimentan su relación.

Así de menso es el amor.

Beshos a todos!

Grisel

Una copia en diferentes colores del monederito de Anne para: macaen , Alive to Live a Lie , Pau, paluramone , Ly Malfoy, I'mCruelAndPretty , JosWeasleyC,Nennylu Jny ,Primrose Evergreen


	17. Yo soy yo

**Yo soy yo...¿Y tu eres yo?**

Sé que es la décima vez que pregunto, pero aún así necesito una re confirmación de lo que me dices, Anne. No es personal, solo que yo soy cabeza dura.

― Te lo explicaré de esta manera. ― se acerca a mí y me toma de los hombros. ― Lily, tienes una enfermedad que se llama _Síndrome de MeAtoro_. ― Voy a reclamar pero caigo en cuenta que no sé de qué habla. ― Es un mal común entre las féminas torpes, poco visto en hombres y menos en magos, pero la cosa es así. No importa en donde estés, siempre, de alguna manera terminarás atorándote.

― Eso no es…

― ¿Qué ocurrió en la biblioteca ayer? ― vuelvo a abrir la boca pero solo esta de adorno y para que le entren moscas despistadas. ― ¿Anteayer en clase de Runas?

― ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

― Bill. ― contesta con naturalidad. ― Ni hablar de ese problema racial que tienes con el escalón.

― ¡Es su culpa! ¡Yo solo me limitó a ser su reflejo!

Anne niega.

― Lily, querida. Si hay algo que debes darte por enterada es que ya estás grande…para llevarle el apunte a escalones racistas. Todo el mundo sabe que nunca tendrán fundamentos, como los fanáticos religiosos.

Tiene un excelente punto.

…

¿Qué me estoy olvidando de algo?

Cierto.

Antes de hablar con Anne en el baño yo estaba en…oh cielos.

Tocan a la puerta del baño.

― Lily ¿te encuentras bien? ― ¡Me olvide de Potter! ¡Cierto! ¡Yo intentaba escapar!

― ¡Sí! ¡Solo tiene gases!

¡Por el amor de Merlín, Anne! ¿No podrías haber inventado algo menos…gaseoso?

Debo estar roja porque ella se ríe al mirarme.

― Para ser una persona que le huye tanto al pobre debes estar luchando contra tus propios gustos. ― suspira y mete la mano dentro de su túnica. ― Mira, te ayudare pero estarás bajo mis órdenes ¿Entendido?

Lo dudo, Anne podrá ser muy buena onda pero hay veces se pasa con lo que piensa.

…

Si, si, ya sé que yo también lo hago.

¡Bueno, está bien!

Asiento y ella tira de mi cabello con fuerza.

― ¡Ah! ¡Eso me dolió!

― Lo siento. ― una pequeña botellita es sostenida en su mano derecha. La destapa y se siente un olor nauseabundo.

Espera, ahora que me doy cuenta son dos botellas.

― ¿Qué es?

Mete mi cabello en una de ellas. Luego tira de su cabello y hace el mismo procedimiento pero con la otra botellita.

― ¿Confías en mi? ―

No.

― No. ― ella sonríe y me la entrega.

― Bebe hasta la última gota. ― dudo por unos segundos más y luego me mando de una todo el contenido.

Puedo escuchar lo que piensan pero a situaciones desesperadas, acciones desesperadas.

…

¡Ah! ¡Es un asco! ¡Mi lengua se va a caer! ¡Ah!

Dios.

Todo me da vueltas.

Siento como Anne intenta sostenerme pero caigo al suelo al ser más pesada de lo que puede soportar.

¡Quiero vomitar! ¡Quiero vomitar!

¡Quiero vomi…!

…

…

…

¡Que ya va! ¡Tengo que acomodar mi cerebro! Es como si lo acabasen de licuar mientras iba en una montaña rusa.

Dios.

Que mareo.

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ― me levantó torpemente mientras ella me ayuda. Asiento perdida y me sostengo de uno de los lavados. ― ¿Es tan feo como parece?

La miro.

― ¿Qué es lo que acabas de darme? ― pregunto.

Sé que tendría que haber hecho esto antes, pero no me culpen. Quiero solucionar todo lo que está pasando, aunque no sepa QUE es lo que ocurre ni COMO voy a solucionarlo.

…

Si, ya estoy al tanto, me encuentro atrapada hasta el cuello y más allá.

― Poción multijugo. ―

― Ah, nada.

Procesando.

Procesando.

Procesando.

¡Por el gran y mistiquisimo Alá que Buda lo tenga en su glory!

Respira Lily.

Respira.

¡Qué respires mierda!

― ¡¿Qué me disque qué?

Señala el espejo para que vea los resultados.

― Anne, si querías una gemela me hubieses dicho y nos vestíamos con ropa igual, no veo en que ayudara esto a todo el…― de la nada comienza tomar su propia botellita. A los segundos se estampa contra el suelo.

…

¿Qué quieren?

Tengo malos reflejos.

Pésimos.

Me agacho para ver como esta y las caras que pone son graciosas hasta que noto como el cabello cambia de color y como su cuerpo llena la ropa de forma diferente.

Wow.

Que delantera que tengo.

…

Bueno, quizás no tanto, pero lleno mejor esa ropa que ella.

― ¡Lily! ¿Necesitas ayuda? ― Potter no se ha ido.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan increíblemente atento?

― ¡Ya va! ― grito con algo de impaciencia. Me da escalofríos de los raros cuando veo que se preocupa por mí de esa forma. Miro a Anne.― Ey, ahí. ¿Cómo esta todo?

― Es peor de lo que imaginaba. ― se sienta lentamente como mi ayuda. ― Pero ha funcionado.

Si te refieres a que tu eres yo y yo soy tu, si, la ocurrido.

Se levanta y me mira, luego ve el espejo.

…

Lo sé.

Aterrador.

― Nuestra ropa también ha cambiado. ― dice a los segundos.

Yo afirmo dándome cuenta de ese detalle que hace segundos no estaba ahí.

― _¡Por el amor de dios, James! ¡Entra de una vez!_

Ese es Sirius, esa voz estruendosa y carente de todo decoro es de él. No hay duda.

La puerta se abre de forma brusca y para nuestra sorpresa, no solo James y Sirius están tras ella, sino que Bill, Remus y Sam los acompañan.

…

Yo también me pregunto ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

La miro y no me acostumbro. Yo…ella…bueno, la Anne transformada en mi es más alta. Wow, no sabía que tuviese una peca tras la oreja.

― Esa no es manera de entrar. ― se queja Anne. ¿Mi voz es tan…así?

― Lo lamento, creí que te habías enfermado y me preocupe. ― James se adelante y acostumbrada estoy a verlo venir hacia mí, que me congelo al verlo acercarse a Anne.

Cierto.

Ella tiene mi aspecto.

― Solo eran

― Eructos. ― cortó rápidamente su discurso. No quiero que vuelva a hablar de gases frente a él. No es estético.

Sonrío nerviosa.

Anne asiente.

― Pero ya me siento mejor, ¿te apetece ir a visitar Zonko?

No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está planeando pero no me gusta, no me gusta. ¿Qué es Zonko?

― ¿Segura que quiere ir?

No.

― Si.

Anne sonríe con naturalidad y sale de allí con paso armónico, Potter la sigue un poco perdido. Mira a sus amigos y estos parecen también medio sorprendidos.

…

Si. Yo tampoco entiendo ni medio.

Sirius y Remus saludan a los segundos de la partida de su amigo y se van por donde vinieron, quedando en el baño Sam, Bill y yo.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ― Inmediatamente Sam se acerca con cara de psicópata.

― Ah, es medio difícil de explicar. Ella estaba, yo también, fue muy rápido y las dos nos dimos de carota contra el piso.

Ambos se miran.

― Bien, ¿dinos que le dijiste?

¿Qué me dijo Anne o que le dije yo a ella?

¡No me confundan!

…

Voy a morir.

* * *

><p>Jamás me imagine estar en esta situación y menos viéndome de lejos conversar con Potter de forma tan natural. Anne lo está haciendo bien aunque todavía no sé exactamente qué es lo que hace. Yo me limito a observar atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Potter parece interesado en mostrarle cada una de las funcionalidades posibles de todos los cachivaches que hay en esta tienda.<p>

Al parecer es cliente asiduo por que el encargado lo ha saludado amigablemente y todo.

¿Y otra cosa que note?

Pues que el menso de Black y el pobre de Lupin están siguiendo a la _parejita_.

…

¡Eso no fue un retorcijón en el estomago!

¡No estoy celosa!

…

¿Que no usaron ese término? ¡Claro que lo hicieron! ¡Recién…cuando…eso!

…

¿Cómo puedo estar celosa de mi misma? ¡Eso es imposible! Es decir, si estuviese Catherine hablando con él por ahí si sentiría molestia y ya saben.

…

¿Qué no importa que tenga mi aspecto, Anne sigue siendo ella?

…

¿Y ella está viviendo mi cita?

Puede que tengan razón.

Y que por ello me jode terriblemente que le muestre todas esas baratijas que solo sirven para molestar, a ella, en vez de a mí. No es justo que le sonría ni que se ría de las cosas que dice. No. No es justo.

…

¡No tengo ganas de llorar! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Esperen un poco más que como sigamos así voy a tener razones para hacerlo!

― Algo está mal. ― Sam a mi lado llama la atención de Bill y la mía.

― ¿Te refieres a que Lily está hablando más de lo que acostumbra? ― pregunta Bill.

¡Oye!

¡Yo si hablo mucho!

Bueno, en realidad pienso, pero para el caso es lo mismo si sabes Legilimancia.

Sam vuelve su mirada hacia mí.

― Potter se está aburriendo.

― ¿Y eso es mi culpa? ― digo sintiéndome atacada.

La boca de Bill se abre sin emitir sonido y Sam solo se queda observándome atentamente. Eres jodido, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que está procesando tu mente y es hora, debo decirte, de huir.

― ¡Que has hecho! ― me atrapa en plena fuga, tomándome por el brazo y obligándome a mirarlo otra vez. ― Lily.

― aaaaaaaahhhh…es…difícil…de…explicar con…

― Mi prima uso la poción multijugos en ti. ― Sam y yo miramos a Bill. ― Diablos, debí adivinarlo antes.

― A cualquiera se le escapa el menor detalle. Imagínate que tuve que ver como Potter se aburre para darme cuenta que la marmota que está a nuestro lado no es Anne sino la otra marmota, Lily.

― ¡Oye! ― me quejo.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ― pregunta Sam.

― No tenía idea de lo que era hasta que la tome.

― ¿Bebiste algo sin preguntar qué era? ― inquiere Bill.

― Si lo dices con ese tono me haces quedar como una tonta.

― Es como te comportas. Que las cosas se compliquen con el chico que te gusta no es excusa para cambiar lugar con una amiga. Se dará cuenta.

¡Sam no me regañes! ¡Yo te quiero! ¡Recuérdalo!

― Y está por darse cuenta. No creo que tarde. ― señala Bill mirando como poco a poco las sonrisas y la conversación estaba apagándose entre aquellos dos.

― ¿Me están diciendo que Potter se dará cuenta?

Me miran.

― Tienes tan poco tacto que hay veces pienso que no tienes corazón, pelirroja. ― Me dice Sam negando. ― ¡Claro que va a darse por enterado! ¿Piensas que solo le gustas por tu aspecto?

Los tres nos inclinamos levemente para ver por sobre la estantería. Se están moviendo hacia la parte trasera pero a diferencia de hace unos minutos, Potter parece más interesado en mirar las bombas fétidas en oferta que en hablar con ella.

¿Cómo una persona puede cambiar tan rápido? ¡Recién estaba pasándolo de lo lindo!

…

¡No! ¡Aún no me olvido del espejo! Ni de su propuesta de matrimonio ni de la estúpida idea de que Black venga a prepararnos panqueques, ni de la casita con jardín para los niños y el perro.

― Lily.

― Tengo que hacer algo. ― mascullo segura.

Por primera vez quiero tomar las cosas por los cuernos.

…

¡Claro que las cosas tienen cuernos! Solo que la gente normal no los ve. Son invisibles a gusto, como los duocornios y en su defecto, sus parientes lejanos: los dodos.

Voy a…

― ¿A dónde piensas que vas? ― Black, no es momento para que te pongas en medio. La verdad.

― A solucionar las cosas.

― Deja que terminen. Bastante tiempo le sacaste cuando estuvieron en el baño. ― lo miro extrañada. ¿Y tu como sabes que estuve tanto tiempo si llegaste de casualidad?

…

¡Ah!

¡No estabas ahí por mero acierto! ¡Nos estabas siguiendo! ¡Como ahora! ¿Acaso no puedo tener una cita en privacidad?

…

Sam y Bill no cuentan. Están mas locos que una cebra con esquizofrenia y en todo caso, lo cuidan a Potter de lo que pueda llegar a hacerlo, no de lo que él pudiese hacerme a mí.

…

¿Qué pienso hacer?

…

No, plan no hay.

…

Ese no es un plan, es un suicidio. De ninguna manera voy a hacerlo.

Corro a Black de mi camino y continúo yendo hacia la pareja que me da la espalda.

Alguien tira de mí bruscamente.

― Lo digo en serio. ― Wow, ¿De dónde sacaste esa cara Black? No sabía que supieses ponerla.

― No voy a hacer nada malo.

Se pasa una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo. Suspira molesto.

― No tienes idea de lo que él ha hecho para conseguir esto. Ahora en este momento no será mucho, no será lo mejor, pero por fin puede salir con la mujer que lo tiene loco desde hace años. Es mi amigo, no puedo permitir que arruines su momento.

Me estás haciendo jodidamente culpable y tengo ganas de llorar de nuevo.

¿Dónde está la nieve para meter la cabeza? ¿Ah?

¡Una razón más para odiar el verano!

― Créeme, debo hacerlo. ― Y por primera vez pienso que tal vez te deje venir a prepararnos panqueques cuando tengamos nuestra casa.

Me suelto y…

¡Maldita sea Black!

¡Qué haces!

― ¡Suéltala!― Sam intenta interponerse pero Lupin sale de la nada, y Bill parece inmovilizado por ¿Pettigrew? ¿Y tu desde cuando estas por estos lares? ¡Eres escurridizo!

Black prácticamente me arrastra hacia afuera del negocio y caminamos por la calle lateral hasta unos cuantos metros.

― ¿Cuál es tu problema?

¿Mi problema? ¿Me acabas de sacar a rastras de Zonko y la del problema soy yo? ¡Estoy a punto de vetarte de mi vida!

― Mira, no tienes posibilidades con James. Esta con Lily ahora y creo que lo estará siempre. ― hace una pausa. ― Si ella le da oportunidad. Así que quítate de su camino. ― vuelve a pasarse una mano por el cabello. ― No tienes idea de cómo la ha remado con ella. Y a mí no se me dan las relaciones serias, y se cuando a mi amigo algo le atrae solo para pasar el tiempo y esto no es así. Deja de quitarles tiempo.

Por el costado de Black puedo ver como Anne y James continúan con el recorrido, ahora yendo retomando por el camino que hicimos para venir al pueblo.

― Esto no es lo que parece, Black, en serio. Debo hablar con James.

― No.

…

Exacto. Medidas extremas, lo siento, realmente.

― ¿Qué haces? ¡AH! ¡AH!

Cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

No te preocupes no quedaras estéril, solo no te podrás sentar por uno cuantos días pero oye, ayudaste más de lo que pensaste y a pesar de que hace rato quería asesinarte ahora todo es diferente.

Ya podrás pedirme perdón cuando me vengas a cocinar.

Comienzo a correr. Si tengo suerte podré alcanzarlos antes de que salgan al camino que da al castillo.

¡Dios!

¡Qué calor!

¡Te odio verano! ¡Te odio por sobre todas las cosas!

…

Bueno, a él y a los caracoles que se comieron mi libro de aritmancia en quinto. Una no puede dejar nada en el jardín, olvidado, porque van estas cosas y le pegan mordiscones.

Es difícil creer que James haya hecho tantas cosas por mí. Pero si tomamos en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses, quizás no queden dudas que en serio la cosa va…seria. Valga la redundancia.

¿Cómo no pude verlo?

…

Sí, sí, soy cabeza dura, respondona y carente de sentido común para el amor. Ya.

Los veo a lo lejos. Se están regresando al castillo.

…

¡Ya sé!

¡Debo hacer que las cosas funcionen! ¡Por más que tenga miedo! ¡Debo dejar que funcionen y fluyan!

Se me está acabando el aire y para cuando llego cerca, la voz que sale de mi garganta es seca y rasposa.

― ¡James!

Éste y Anne se dan vuelta. Me miran extrañados aunque ella… ¿sonríe?

Siento que las piernas me queman por el esfuerzo y para cuando estoy más que cerca, una de ellas me falla y pierdo el equilibrio.

Él, que es rápido en reflejos, intenta atajarme pero eso solo provoca que caiga conmigo.

…

¡Ah!

¡Estamos cayendo por una pequeña pendiente!

¿Quién la puso cerca del camino?

….

¡Pues yo no la vi nunca!

¡Ah!

¡Mi brazo!

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas nos detenemos al final del camino, con unos cuantos moretones y raspones por todo el cuerpo.

Dios.

Me haces el favor de levantarte un poco, eres medio pesado.

…

Abro los ojos encontrándome cara a cara con James. Tiene los anteojos torcidos y uno de los vidrios se ha roto. Pestañea un par de veces y su expresión cambia de confusa a sorprendida.

― ¿Lily?

¿Qué pasó?

¿Acaso volví a ser yo?

― ¿Cómo puede ser si…? ― me siento y él hace lo mismo, pero manteniendo cierta distancia.

Tengo el corazón latiéndome a mil y creo que va salirse por la boca en cuanto quiera hablar. No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar ni que decir.

…

Ya.

Entiendo.

Lo dejare salir.

― Antes de que digas nada…― digo agitada por los nervios y por que la adrenalina aun recorre mi cuerpo. ― Quiero que oigas una historia.

Abre la boca y luego la cierra, sin saber que decir.

― Necesito saber, necesito que me digas como termina. ¿Sí?

Espera unos segundos pero luego asiente.

Bien Lily Evans.

Es tiempo de que madures.

* * *

><p>Volando! Actualizo volando! Que me están por pasar a buscar y ando en cualquiera!<p>

Jajajaja

Espero que les haya gustado!

Cientos de beshos a todos, especialmente a: JinP , macaen , MarianaMasen , Alive to Live a Lie , Primrose Evergreen , MusicBlack95 , Leyla, JosWeasleyC , Ly Malfoy, Lorena Lupin-mistral , Andy Black Riddle , I'mCruelAndPretty .


	18. ¿En retrospectiva le dicen?

Uno no quiere, pero en ocasiones, debe hacerlo. No es que esté de acuerdo con lo que hace la mayoría pero claramente necesito una _refrescadita_ de memoria para saber el cómo y porque he llegado a la instancia en la que me encuentro ahora.

...

Si, si la gente pudiese soportar toda la verdad de la milanesa no creo que existiesen ya los suicidios o los intentos de. Pero claro, trataré de evitar sentirme depresiva en este mini viaje memorial, a pesar de que no este del todo segura si la palabra va ahí o no. ¿Conocen algún sinónimo que nos sirva?

...

Viaje al centro de la Tierra es un libro y no podemos por cuestión de Copyright.

Además, si tenemos que ponerle un nombre a mi cabeza, Tierra es lo más alejado y quiero señalar, que muchos dicen que tengo un hoyito negro estilo gusano espacial así que jamás encontraríamos la salida o siquiera el centro, de buscarlo.

...

¿Que no me vaya por las ramas? Está bien. Está bien.

¿Por dónde empiezo?

...

Debo aclarar que siempre fui de pensar mucho en la situación en general llamada vida. Si. Me iba darle lata a los colores de las casas y hasta una vez me entretuve contando los arboles linderos a los terrenos del colegio, si, esos que dan al bosque prohibido.

Pero obviamente eso no importa en este momento. No.

Lo que interesa es saber cómo comenzó la caída libre en el vacío.

La verdad fue en el momento que vi de la manito a James Potter con Catherine de Ravenclaw. Ella, un año menor que ambos (quiero incluirme en la escena por qué suelo ser torpe y de quedarme a un costado me tropezaría con los cables) había logrado lo que Sara de quinto año, Mathilde de Slytherin e incluso Rose de Hufflepuff habían deseado desde hace años y que por cuestiones situacionales no habían podido: Salir con Potter.

Mi eterno acosador.

Ese que no paraba de regalarme cosas en Navidad o que incluso me dejó un par pendientes en mi cumpleaños. Ni hablemos de San Valentín. Chocolates, chocolates, aun los veo brotar como margaritas.

Pero continuemos.

Yo, muy tranquila iba por la vida hasta que semejante _cartelote_ se me cae en la cabeza. Uno diez por diez (metros, por las dudas), una fotografía ampliada de una relación que jamás me había imaginado. ¡Me habían bajado el fanático!

¿Pueden creerlo?

Yo, alma caritativa, que no le hacía mal a nadie, de buenas a primeras me quede sin acosador.

No me cansare de repetirlo, nunca: no hay decencia en este mundo. No-la-hay.

Pero bueno.

La cosa habría sido genial si no me hubiese interesado continuar con mi maraña mental girando alrededor de lo que una vez tuve y que había perdido.

Intenté llevar mi vida normal. Caídas, excelentes notas, peleas con un escalón racista. Visitas a Hogsmeade como premio personal de mi excelente aporte académico.

Pero no.

No podía dejarlo pasar.

No me entraba en la cabeza bajo ninguna circunstancia que esa chica anduviese de arrimada con MI fanático (que dicho sea de paso, se la pasaba genial con ella). Pero bueno, al que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente para que se lo coman las medusas.

...

Las medusas son carnívoras. Pregúntenle a la esponja a la que llaman arbusto. Ella no mentirá.

Como iba diciendo.

Tanteaba el terreno, quería ver que había luego de Potter. No tener a alguien preguntándote cada dos por tres si tendrías una cita era liberador y me arriesgue. Sin querer pasar San Valentín clavada en la sala común de Gryffindor y con uno de mis mejores amigos con una cita (y dejándome sola) acepte salir con alguien. Un Hufflepuff de lo más carismático que además de tener un corto nombre, tenía una menuda prima.

Es decir, me lleve dos al precio de siete, por que Bill podrá valer por una unidad, pero Anne, ella es cara en todos los sentidos.

Sin embargo no me voy a adelantar a los hechos. Anne entró bastante después, así que por ahí quedara hasta que retome.

¿Fue una buena idea salir con Bill? Si, y de seguro me decidí a ir con él porque me olía que no sentía ningún tipo de atracción física por mi persona. Es que si mal no recordaran, Bill es gay.

Pero claro, eso no es importante.

Una tarde cualquiera, disfrutando del vientito tras haberme atragantado con dos platos de guisado, intenté subirme a la escoba. La de Bill, la mía está medio rota. Nunca fui buena en vuelo así que para evitar costear hoyos al por mayor y llevar a mi familia a la banca rota, procuré dejar de lado los altos vuelos. Total, no existían muchas cosas que necesitasen de ese _aparatejo_.

Pero ya.

Bill quiso enseñarme Quidditch.

Luego de unas cuantas demostraciones de mi nula capacidad para mantenerme decentemente sobre la escoba, mi nuevo y todo poderoso amigo, distrayéndose de su intento de práctica para aprobar el examen y entrar en el equipo de Hufflepuff, descubrió mi odio hacia las moscas.

Bueno, no a todas las moscas. A las de verano que no me dejan dormir y se posan en mis deditos de los pies y me hacen dar patadas a la pared tratando de liberarme del fastidioso agarre.

Bien.

La Snitch tiene el mismo sonido que esas mugrosas al volar.

Y yo en mi afán de agarrarla, pasé de ser Lily Evans la chica que había ganado el Premio Anual, a ser la chica homicida de Snitch.

Creo que hubo un quiebre en este punto. Potter estaba muy entretenido con su novia en ese momento y yo, pues existía. Pero fue como hacer una sumatoria: Snitch (mas) Smith, buscador de Gryffindor lesionado (mas) Yo (mas) suerte (igual) Lily Evans la nueva buscadora de Gryffindor.

En el medio pasaron un montón de cosas, como que Potter creyó que Bill era mi novio y yo cautelosa (y venenosa) me callé que mi amigo de partirle la boca a alguien de un beso no sería a mí, sino a él o a alguno de sus amigos.

Pero son cosas que pasan ¿no?

Entre varios momentos en que desee realmente matarlo y luego de que me obligara a entrar al equipo para salvar su pellejo, tuve mi primer partido. El cual se vio interrumpido por una fuerte tormenta y que por ello fue cancelado hasta nuevo aviso.

Mientras tanto, yo continuaba dando lata y lo que pensaba comenzaba a salírseme por los oídos. Era como un festín verborrágico del que nadie se salvaba. Comía mas, tratando de volverme pesada y no ser funcional para el equipo.

Pero cero naranjas, nada funcionó, o mejor dicho, me sabotee a mi misma en mi intento de saboteo (que irónico).

¡Ah! Como olvidar mí enorme y creciente fastidio por Black. El cual no tuvo explicación hasta que recordé que ese infame le había presentado a MI acosador a la Ravenclaw roba fanáticos.

Si...por eso pagaría caro.

Si a mi alguien me cae mal no puedo disimularlo. Pongo una cara de asco que parecía que me estoy por vomitar. O eso dice Sam.

Por lo pronto, y sintiéndome abrumada por James Potter y su novia, me entraron unos nervios enormes por no saber lo que me ocurría. Por lo cual Sam y Bill optaron por ser más que sinceros: o ponía mi rancho en orden o...ponía mi rancho en orden.

No los culpo, son chicos, las opciones de sus cabezas suelen ser limitadas cuando están pensando en otras cosas.

¿Qué pasó entonces?

Bill me presentó a su prima Anne para que esta me aconsejara sobre lo que debía hacer con Potter.

Claro que Bill tendría que haber tenido en cuenta que Anne era de mi misma tela y que juntas pusimos las cosas peor.

De buenas a primeras debo aclarar que Anne fue el apoyo logístico mas extraño que tuve en mi vida. Más aún, señalaré el hecho de que de alguna forma, ayudó. Desde el momento en que me auxilió en el suelo del baño, cuando el caño roto me estaba atacando con agua a presión, hasta el instante que cambió de apariencia conmigo para hacerse pasar por mí.

No creo que ella tuviese idea de si funcionaría, pero que se mandaba, se mandaba.

Tendría que haber sido Gryffindor. Tiene la misma pasta suicida y adorable.

Bien, hasta ahí, todo confuso y voraz. Potter cortó con su novia, me intentó hablar, rompió un reloj con forma de vaquita que me había gustado, uso apoyó logístico de sus amigos en vivo y en directo a través de un espejito.

Y luego, cuando el partido cancelado contra Hufflepuff se llevó a cabo con nuestra victoria (la cual sigo sin tragarme) me invitó a salir...otra vez.

Por cuestiones técnicas, es decir, porque mis voces cortaron el suministro de energía entre mis deseos y mi boca, tomando el control, acepté.

Lo sé.

Suena jodidamente loco.

¿La cita, preguntan?

No estuvo exenta de nada. Le escupí en la cara, salí corriendo al verme disfrazada de novia en un espejo con cero pensamientos terapéuticos y Anne me prestó dinero.

Toda una fiesta de adrenalina ¿no creen?

Bueno.

Tras todo eso, lo único que faltaba era cambiar de cuerpo. Es lo que cualquier persona hubiese hecho. Es parte del ciclo sin fin para evitar más vergüenza. ¿Entonces que hice? Tome una poción multi jugos (a pesar de que yo no sabía que lo era) y termine con la apariencia de Anne y ella con la mía.

Todo esto sucedió en el baño.

Los hombres no saben lo que se pierden al ir al baño tan rápidamente. Dentro, pueden pasar muchas cosas. Una podría poner un circo y hacerse millonaria.

Bien.

¿Cómo terminó?

Conmigo bajo Potter contándole TODO lo que estoy resumiendo en este pensamiento.

¿Cómo llegue ahí?

Luego de estamparme (literalmente) contra él.

Puse en práctica el concepto de: todo gira.

De esa caída cuesta abajo saqué unos cuantos cortes y raspones.

Y mi muñeca izquierda no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Ahora habla...bueno, no. Como hablar pues...no se le entiende. Solo hace crack de vez en cuando y yo sabré muchas cosas, pero no hablo cetáceo.

Esperen.

No era así.

Ya, olvidenlo. La enfermera dijo que no era nada, que con el tiempo se pasaría, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Bueno.

Quizás no estoy tan segura de ello.

...

Si.

Esto un poco nerviosa.

...

Un poco mucho, es lo mismo.

...

Estoy al tanto que debo tranquilizarme. Debo volver a la realidad ahora, al espacio tiempo del día presente.

No seré ni la primera ni la ultima en hacer esto y creo que como buena Gryffindor, es hora de que me ponga la melena al viento y enfrente este nuevo inconveniente que me genera un nudo en el estomago, como si tuviese atragantada una banana completa.

Mmm.

Banana.

...

¡Bien! Ya voy.

¿En que estaba?

...

Cierto.

Trago nuevamente y suspiro.

Allá voy. Mundo, ten piedad de mi, hazlo por todas las veces que me hiciste tropezar con las sabanas al despertarme repentinamente. Ten piedad por todo lo que me hiciste pasar anterior mente, como narré.

¿Sí?

Uf.

Ahí voy.

― Mamá, papá. Él es James. ― alguien a su espalda roce.

...

Pienso lo mismo. Le encantan los riesgos.

― Y ellos son Sirius, Remus y Peter. ― presento señalando a todos.

¿Cómo es que están en medio de mi sala con esas caras de póker mal formado?

Todavía intento asimilarlo.

...

Si, por favor. Con un poco de azúcar. Con leche. ¿Me puedo sentar junto a limosnero?

...

Gracias.

― ¿Y cuál de todos es tu novio?

En mi familia todo se maneja con estadísticas. Es una cuestión de herencia y predisposición. ¿Alguna vez escucharon eso de que hay personas que por herencia, se cargan enfermedades o puestos gubernamentales? bueno, esto es lo mismo.

Los Evans somos estadísticos.

Una de cada tres mujeres, son pelirrojas. Dos de cada cuatro hombres tienen facilidad para hablar francés. Y todas las féminas de esta familia poseemos tendencia al sincericidio nuestro y de otros.

James sonríe y levanta la mano.

Eres tan jodidamente presumido.

...

Lo sé, también es culpa mía.

¿Pero yo que iba a imaginarme que el final del cuento que le estaba narrando al este chico crush terminarían en esto? Yo me imaginaba otra salida, no sé, algo más tranquilo como un par de pergaminos antes de volver a salir cuando nos graduásemos de Hogwarts.

Pero no.

A James Potter no le va lo intermedio.

― Es un gusto. ― dice mi madre con una amplia sonrisa. Mi papá como que aún está en blanco. No lo culpo, cuando abrió la puerta se llevó buen susto cuando Peter se apareció. Había sido el último en hacerlo.

Y él sabrá de Hogwarts, y de que soy un bruja, pero no ha estado expuesto a hechizos, y menos está acostumbrado a ver gente aparecer de la nada. Claro está que no cuenta cuando el vecino, el señor Loth, corta el césped. Siempre que va a hacerlo maldice a su mujer en húngaro durante todo lo que se tarda en arrastrar su trasero hasta el jardín, él no se aparece de repente, se anuncia con creces.

Mi padre entrecierra los ojos y mira fijamente a los muchachos.

― ¿Por qué tiene una estrellita en la frente?

Sirius sonríe, porque es un cara dura, no por otra cosa.

― Me la dio James. Por que gane en la competencia de ser su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, y logre que su pelirroja hija saliera con él. ―

Sé lo que significa esa cara, papá. Y no, no puedes asesinarlo. Mira que yo lo he intentado pero es como las cucarachas, escurridizo y sobrevive a todo.

― Bien, bien. ― Mi madre toma el brazo de papá. ― Me encanta que Lily traiga visitas. No suele hacerlo. Pasen al jardín con los demás, les llevare algo de jugo en un momento.

Los cinco vemos como mi padre es arrastrado. Sus ojos verdes no pierden de foco a James que hasta el momento ha llevado perfectamente eso de la presentación. Supongo que algo bueno debía tener el hecho de que fuese un cara dura monumental, peleándole el primer puesto a su amigo "estrellito".

Suspiro.

― ¿Con los demás? ― James me mira y pregunta en representación de todos.

Yo afirmo.

― ¿Pensaste que me quedaría sola con ésta idea loca tuya? Llame refuerzo luego de que me recuperara del ataque de pánico. ―

― Pero todo ha salido de chuparse los dedos. ― objeta.

― Mi padre quiere matarte.

― Si bueno, es una larga fila la que debe hacer. ― sonríe y me guiña. ― ¿Quienes más están?

Cuando hace tres semanas terminé mi historia al final de esa pendiente cerca de los caminos que conducían a Hogwarts no imagine, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que el broche que estaba esperando escuchar seria: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

No, James no tiene tacto, cero naranjas.

Se lo olvidó al nacer o se le cayó la primera vez que se subió a una escoba.

O Sirius se lo piso.

De todas formas no lo tiene, así que para el caso es lo mismo.

― Lamentamos haber interrumpido así. ― Remus, el más cuerdo de todos, como no me canso de repetir, me mira apenado.

Niego.

― La verdad es que supongo que servirán de ayuda. ―

― ¿Ayuda? ― dijeron todos a la vez.

Me puse en camino y los guíe hasta el patio trasero de mi casa.

Allí, una lona gigante y blanca esta tendida sobre el césped con ciertas protuberancias en el medio...

― Creo que no es así. Algo está fallando. ― Una de las tres figuras, para ser especifica, la más alta y reconocible como Bill, se movía limitadamente bajo tanta lona.

Parecían tres fantasmas engrapados al piso.

― Deberíamos usar magia, ya dije. ―

― De eso nada. Tu puntería es malísima y ya rompiste tres gnomos de la madre de Lily, no queremos más bajas. ―

― Sam tiene razón. ―

Ahm, creo que no fue bueno dejarlos solos.

― Chicos. ― los llamo. La figura más pequeña levanta el brazo, saludando.

― ¡Lily!

― Estoy del otro lado, Anne. ― señalo.

...

¿Cómo me doy cuenta?

Anne como todo el mundo, tiene mañas, y una de ellas es saludar siempre con la mano derecha.

Ahora está levantando la izquierda.

Saquen cálculos.

...

Bueno, si, en realidad estoy suponiendo. Pero Shhhhh.

...

Si, ya voy.

Mira que tener que sacar a mis amigos de ahí abajo.

Y yo que pensaba que ellos me ayudarían a mí.

Cuando esta mañana había recibido el mensaje de James no lo había podido procesar, incluso vomite mi desayuno.

¿Que él quería conocer a mis padres?

¿Que tenía derecho si iba a casarme con él?

No, si yo digo, a este le gusta ir a velocidad luz por que mira que pensar en matrimonio cuando no tenemos ni un mes saliendo.

Mi respuesta inmediata fue: en ningún momento he dicho que si a tu propuesta, así que técnicamente...

El pergamino regresó con la letra aristocrática de Black, con la leyenda: También decías que no ibas a salir con mi amigo y ahora no se despegan. ¿Sabes? ayer me dejó para irse contigo a esa cosa muggle llamada feria. Muy mal Evans, muy mal. La próxima me invitan porque yo también quería comer carne asada.

...

Exacto.

Si quiero estar con James me tengo que hacer a la idea que viene con un Sirius incrustado.

Uhm...

― Lily.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? ―

¿Vas a pedirme perdón por aparecerte en mi casa con intenciones de conocer a mi familia?

― Dale la oportunidad, vayan a comprar dulces. ― miro a Sirius por sobre el hombro.

Te juro que si no fuera porque comienzas a caerme bien, te rompería las patitas.

¡Las dos!

Suspiro.

― Supongo que podríamos. ― acepto.

Luego de avisarle a mis padres y salir de la casa, caminamos por la tranquila calle. La mayoría de la gente ahora está dentro de sus residencias preparando la cena y adorando a sus ventiladores.

Benditos aparatos.

Benditos sean.

― Lamento haber venido de golpe, aun en contra de tu voluntad.

― Ya estás acostumbrado. ― espetó ciertamente molesta.

No es que no pensase que en algún momento debería presentarlo, pero vamos. Caer así frente a mis padres mataría a cualquiera.

Se rasca la nuca y mueve su otra mano nerviosa, contra el pantalón.

― Por eso digo. Hay veces que soy muy impulsivo.

Mi cara es: siempre. Por lo que él ríe.

― Bien, bien. Me merezco este ataque de sinceridad. Pero la verdad es que...bueno, no me parece tan mala idea conocerlos. Ciertamente a tu madre no le he caído mal.

― Es opuestamente proporcional a lo que ha pasado con mi padre.

― Lo sé. Su antipatía es obvia.

― ¿Ahora lees la mente? ― pregunto divertida.

Niega.

― Me lo dijo Sam. Hace un par de días.

¿Y desde cuando te hablas con mis amigos tan libremente?

...

Estoy al tanto que también he comenzado a tener contacto con sus amigos vía lechuza, pero no puedo evitarlo. Remus es excelente para dar consejos, Peter siempre tiene algo coherente para agregar y Sirius...bueno, más bien este último se la ha pasado mandándome cartas con consejos de cómo debería tratar a su amigo y bla bla bla. Eso y preguntándome sobre cosas muggles.

Este último es del tipo de personas que le das la mano y te arrancan una mitad del cuerpo.

Con cariño, obviamente.

...

Si. Lo hacen porque les caigo bien. Ya.

Lo sé.

Cuanto que sé ¿no?

― ¿De que querías hablar? ― indago luego de unos momentos agradables en completo silencio.

― Estuve hablando con Dumbledore. ― me dice. Su rostro se torna serio. ― Las cosas no parecen muy alentadoras.

― ¿Te refieres a lo que ha estado evocado El Profeta en los últimos meses? ― Afirma.

Puede que sea una cabeza loca, pero sé leer y por alguna razón alguien esta profesándose en el mundo de los magos, contra los nacidos de muggles y los que son mestizos. Alguien que está ganando terreno.

Que pensamiento cuadrado si me preguntan.

― Quiere hacer algo, y yo también. ―

Esto se está poniendo realmente serio.

― Está en contacto con otros magos que desean ayudar. ―

Miro hacia el cielo. Las primeras estrellas de la noche comienzan a dejarse ver.

― Pueden contar conmigo. Lo sabes. ―

Sonríe.

― Justamente por ello vine. ― Me mira con intensidad. ― No tengo ni idea de lo que pueda depararnos el futuro, pero no quiero perder un solo momento contigo.

Siento que la cara me estalla de lo roja que esta. El hormigueo es casi insoportable.

Se ríe.

― Te has puesto como tu cabello.

― Ríete. Vamos...― contesto pasando una de mis manos por mi cara para ver si puedo reaccionar. ― Uf.

...

Estoy al tanto que ha sido muy tierno. No hace falta que lo recalquen.

― Lily.

― ¿Ahm?

― ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Se me ponen los pelos de punta.

― ¿Estás hablando en serio?

― ¡Claro! ¿No te acabo de decir que quiero pasar cada momento que pueda contigo?

― No pensé que fueses tan literal. ― respondo rápidamente. ― Y no, estamos muy jóvenes. Terminamos Hogwarts hace días y...

― Oh vamos, no es tan malo. Tendremos tiempo de conocernos mejor como pareja una vez que estemos viviendo juntos.

― No pienso casarme. ¡Basta!

― Podríamos hacer todo lo que queramos. ¡Imagínate! Hasta tener un bebé.

Ahora debo estar mirándolo realmente mal, porque rompe a reír con ganas.

Eres un...

― A ti lo que te mueve es la idea de tener sexo.

― Hacer el amor, Lily. No lo llames tan crudamente. ― hace una pausa. ― Y si bien no es uno de los factores más importantes en la idea, sí, bueno. Si serás mi esposa en algún momento tendremos que... ¡No me dejes hablando solo!

Caminó lo más rápido que puedo, rumbo a la pequeña plazoleta que hay cerca. Pero como es obvio, Potter me alcanza con facilidad.

¡Tú y tus patitas largas!

¡Ah!

¡Me exasperas!

― Lily, no quise...vamos. No fue mi intención. ― No quiero escucharlo por lo cual me obliga a darme vuelta tras agarrarme del brazo. ― Lo digo en serio. No pensé que mi propuesta fuese a resultarte tan repugnante. Nos la hemos pasado bien.

Me vuelvo a poner como tomate al recordar ciertas partes de ese: bien.

¡Todavía tengo que ponerme tres pasadas de corrector en el lugar de mi cuello en donde dejaste ese chupón!

...

Si.

Los chicos no piensan cuando dejan de esos en la piel a la vista del mundo.

...

No estoy exagerando.

― Todavía somos jóvenes. ― repito a ver si puedo hacerle desistir.

― No es una excusa.

― Es una razón.

Nos miramos pero luego de unos segundos él me sonríe.

Dios.

Me están entrando nuevamente esos nervios de no ser escuchada.

De esos nervios que me dan cuando sé que va a salirse con la suya cueste lo que cueste y que no va a importar cuánto patalee contra ello.

¡ASH!

¡Voy a matarte, Potter!

¡Date por enterado!

...

¡Sí!

¡Tengo todo el derecho de llamarlo como se me antoje cuando estoy enojada!

...

¡Váyanse al diablo!

― Creo que deberíamos volver. ― dice.

― Probablemente, dejar a tantos magos adolescentes en mi jardín no es muy buena idea.

― Sobre todo si siguen las instrucciones de tu amiga Anne. ―

¡Ah!

¡Tiene un excelente punto!

¡Mi casita! ¡Mi hermoso hogar!

Espero encontrarte en pie, que sino...

...

Potter ¿qué haces?

Lo miro significativamente mientras entrelaza sus dedos entre los míos.

― Oh, vamos. Todavía tenemos que comprar dulces.

― ¿Y para eso hace falta que me tomes de la mano?

Puede que suene cero romántica, y ciertamente, lo soy. Pero lo digo más por el lado que permanece molesto dentro de mí que por el otro, que no se siente en desagrado con el tacto.

― Es esto o un beso que podría quitarnos largo tiempo y tu padre podría salir a buscarnos y...

― Vamos por los dulces. ― digo rápidamente tirando de él.

Es que me acostumbre o no, me guste o no, debo admitir que la forma en que besa James no es tan mala.

...

¡Está bien!

¡Es jodidamente genial!

¡Un maldito maestro!

...

Un poco hormonal por que derrocha pasión de más pero bueno, no me molesta.

En lo mas mínimo.

Pero no puedo dejar que ningún vecino vea eso. Sería contraproducente para la salud de mi señor padre y todavía deseo tenerlo conmigo unos cuantos años más de ser posible. Gracias.

Supongo que en algún momento podre dominar a la bestia.

...

¡No a la mía!

¡Y no es una bestia! Solo es un temperamento un poco chinchudo y con cierta resistencia a la autoridad. ¡Pero nada más!

...

¿Cómo que ver para creer?

¿Acaso no aprendieron nada conmigo?

...

¿Cómo que nada servible o reproducible?

¿Quien se piensan que son? ¿Ah?

...

A hacerse las delicadas a otra parte que somos pocos y nos conocemos demasiado.

Yo sé...lo que hicieron el verano pasado.

...

¿Fue éste?

¿En serio?

Que mal ando con los tiempo, madre santa. Juraría que...no, pero tienen razón. Fue éste.

...

Debe ser eso. Si.

Uf.

Que calor que hace.

¿Alguna vez dije cuanto odio el verano?

...

¿Que el calor no viene solo de la época?

Uhm.

Ciertamente, cuando tienen razón, tienen razón.

...

¡Ay, por favor! ¡Todo el tiempo les queda grande!

...

¿Que soy una negadora compulsiva?

¡Como les gusta jugar con fuego!

¡Habrase visto tanta insolencia junta y con tal mal gusto para plantar flores!

¡Voces mías tenían que ser!

― Lily. ― lo miro. ― Me gustaría escucharlo de nuevo.

¿Qué cosa?

…

Oh.

Diablos.

― ¿Tiene que ser ahora? ― pregunto sintiendo como mi cara comienza a tomar temperatura.

Él sonríe y asiente.

Con esa expresión no borraras el hecho de que eres un extorsionador.

…

¡Claro que lo es!

¡Yo no tendría que estar diciendo esto cada dos por tres!

…

¡Qué ese fuese el trato para que me perdonara no es excusa!

…

― Lily…―

¡Por Merlín!

…

Si. No es que no lo sienta, es que me da mucha vergüenza.

Tengo ganas de suspirar, pero me lo voy a tragar por que podría mal interpretarlo.

― Me gustas. ― digo, y ahí está. Esa sonrisa pedante tan llena de brillo que parece que se hubiese comido una bola disco.

¡Me estás dando a entender que lo sabes!

¡Presumido!

¡Ya vas a ver!

¡Hoy duermes en el sofá!

…

¿Qué para eso tendríamos que vivir juntos?

Bueno…

Quizás valga la pena casarse con James.

Tienes un punto, Potter.

Tienes un maldito punto.

Diez mas como estos y estás así de cerca de quedarte sin postre cuando nos casemos y te comportes como un presuntuoso.

Diez.

Tú comienza contar.

…

No postres, razones.

…

¿Cómo para qué?

¡Para que me case con él!

…

Ash.

Ustedes no entienden nada.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>¡Ah! No tienen ni idea de lo que he lidiado con este capitulo. Creo que escribí tres posibilidades y ninguna me convenció hasta que se me ocurrió la escena de James y la familia de Lily. Recién ahí todo tuvo sentido. Lo único que fue constante era el echo de que debía ser el cap mas largo de todo el fic. Eso se mantuvo.<p>

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por haber estado ahí en todo el proceso, esperando pacientemente cada capitulo y soportando, claro esta, dedasos.

A los que dejaron mensajes, a los que me colocaron en sus favoritos y alertas. Incluso a los lectores fantasmas que sé, son bastantes.

A cada uno de ustedes les doy las gracias por acompañarme en este emprendimiento.

El fic terminó, pero espero poder leerlos en el futuro en otros proyectos.

Muchisimas gracias por todo su tiempo y apoyo.

Beshos

Grisel

Foto grupal de los pobres magos adolescentes tratando de colocar el toldo al grito de: TIREN para: Pau, macaen , Andy Black Riddle , Primrose Evergreen , kindofmiracle, HPotaku-Girl, Ly Malfoy, Lorena Lupin-mistral , MusicBlack95 , I'mCruelAndPretty , Pequinessa , JinP , Chibi Nekoo Kuroii .

P.D: En poco tiempo subire a mi blog personal el fic completo editado en Word. El que desee bajárselo, es bienvenido.

P.D 2: Contestaré Reviews, así que si desean preguntarme algo, ya saben ;)


End file.
